La Poussière
by Geek-naval
Summary: La vie est fait d'aléas, ce fait est bien trop est connu. Mais quand ceux-ci arrachent la personne qui sait rattacher toutes les autres rien que par un sourire, la pilule a dû mal à passer. C'est ce à quoi font face les Snow Kids, après la mort du leur ami ... Mais les mystères de la vie ne semblent pourtant pas vouloir s'arrêter là ... / Réécrite avec l'aide de Little Wolf of Snow
1. Day Dream

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Et oui comme vous pouvez le constater, Geek-Naval a décidé de remettre cette fiction à neuf et surtout, de la terminer. Oui vous avez bien lu, cette fic en hiatus depuis près de trois ans reprend du service pour mieux se terminer sous vos yeux.**

**Remerciez par ailleurs Little Wolf of Snow qui m'a reboustée pour la réécrire et avec qui j'ai été en partenariat ces derniers mois pour la Poussière, et qui m'a donc prêté un peu de son temps pour certains chapitres et je l'en remercie grandement! Merci Wolffy! T-T**

**Je m'étais promis de finir un jour cette fiction et le moment de mes études arrivant et ainsi la fin de ma carrière d'auteur arrivait bien trop vite (ou pas ... je suis bien trop accro), j'ai donc pris trois jours entier pour finir dans les temps cette histoire qui j'espère vous ferra autant rêver que sa précédente version.**

**Pour être claire, cette fiction, en plus d'être terminé sur mon ordinateur, est d'un tout autre niveau que sa version d'antan. Mon écriture a évolué et je pense sincèrement que cette version la meilleur que je pouvais faire, face à l'horreur évidente qu'étais l'autre.**

**On m'attendait sur les mangas, Reborn, Fairy Tail ou encore Soul Eater mais non, j'ai décidé de remettre ce projet à neuf, de boucler enfin toutes les fictions que j'avais écrites. Je suis donc à huit fictions et mon ère est terminée ... (ou pas, vous l'avez bien compris). A l'heure où je vous parle, je suis déjà en plein dans mes études donc, oui la parution de cette fic sera hebdomadaire mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir répondre aux reviews, je m'en excuse donc d'avances.**

**Pour finir cet inutile pavé, je dirais que ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, j'ai trop suivit je pense la trame de départ, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Pour ceux qui se souviennent de l'autre, oui il regroupe bien les deux chapitres de l'ancienne version et le prochain ferra de même.**

**Bref! Fini et merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout.**

**Enjoy!**

**/ATTENTION\\\ Cette fiction reprend dans un contexte complètement différent de la saison trois de Galactik Football.**

**/ATTENTION\\\ Ainsi, Yuki et D'Jok n'ont jamais quitté l'équipe.**

**/ATTENTION\\\ Sinedd n'a jamais rejoins les Snow Kids. (J'avais besoin de lui pour le chapitre neuf.)**

**/ATTENTION\\\ Aarch est toujours entraîneurs de l'équipe, avec comme conseiller Artegor qui ne quitte par les SK.**

**/ATTENTION\\\ La coupe Paradisia peut être considéré comme ayant eut lieu mais oubliez Harris et tout les problèmes engendrés. (mais n'oubliez pas les Xenors et les filles en bleues.)**

**/ATTENTION\\\ Brim Simbra n'est donc pas mort.**

**/ATTENTION\\\ Ainsi l'équipe est ainsi: Ahito en gardien, Thran et Mei en défense, Tia et Rocket en milieu de terrain, D'Jok et Micro-Ice en attaque, Mark en remplacement.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

* * *

**La Poussière**

**Chapitre 1 : Daydream**

Il y certaines choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas. Des nouvelles, dont la nature même semble impossible. On se dit ''Non c'est impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai !'' en rigolant. Mais quand arrive le soir, l'évidence tombe, alors on se couche dans l'espoir que le lendemain, tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

_Mais ça ne l'est malheureusement que rarement._

Dans une rue sale et sombre, deux silhouettes identiques se faisaient faces. L'une, le visage neutre et interdit, fixait sans émotion la personne qui le tenait pourtant en joue. Emmitouflé dans une longue cape noire et le visage plongé dans la pénombre, c'est pourtant cette dernière personne qui tremblait, l'arme au poing. Chaque muscle de son corps trahissait sa peur et son appréhension, tandis que l'autre attendait patiemment qu'il daigne tirer.

« Je peux le faire si tu t'en sens incapable, annonça une voix.

- Non, répliqua l'homme, si je ne peux le faire, alors je ne serais pas capable de faire face à quoi que ce soit …

- Tu peux prendre ton temps … tenta une nouvelle fois la personne, tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire seul.

- Si, souffla l'homme, il faut que ce soit moi … »

Il reprit son attention sur le jeune brun en face de lui, indifférent à l'arme pointé vers lui. Le jeune brun le fixait de ses yeux neutres et vides, il ne semblait pas même respirer. L'homme encapuchonné prit une grande inspiration et ses muscles se tendirent, tandis qu'il remonta le revolver qui s'était baissé durant la discussion.

« Je me suis bien amusé avec toi, entama-t-il, … mais pour tous les autres, tu dois disparaître … Pardon. »

Il pressa la gâchette, deux fois sous le coup de la surprise de la puissance, et le jeune homme s'effondra sans un cri sur le sol. Une marque pourpre s'entendit lentement sur le sol, recouvrant la surface usée par le temps. L'assassin resta un instant ainsi, l'arme devant lui et fixant le vide. Son regard glissa doucement vers la personne à qui il venait d'ôter la vie, et observa le souffle stoppé le corps sans vie. Sa main descendit d'un coup et il sentit une larme s'étendre doucement le long de sa joue.

« Adieu. » Souffla-t-il une dernière fois, avant de se retourner et de rejoindre le troisième acteur, pour enfin disparaître dans les ruelles sombres du satellite.

Pour juste _disparaître_.

Deux semaines après la coupe de Lord Phoenix, tôt dans la matinée, aéroport d'Akilian :

D'Jok avançait lentement dans la file d'attente. Il avait décidé de prendre quelques vacances bien méritées avec sa chère moitié, Mei, et se prélasser sous le soleil des Wambas avec elle. La défenseuse l'y attendait déjà, accompagnée de sa famille, le père compréhensif, et la mère, toujours aussi extrême. Après des minutes d'attente insoutenables, son tour arriva enfin, et l'attaquant tendit son billet à la contrôleuse, celle-ci le passa à sa machine qui émit un bip sonore, signe de mauvais présage pour les vacances si mérités.

« Désolé monsieur, commença indifférente la contrôleuse, mais il semblerait que votre place dans la navette est été annulée il y a quelques minutes.

- … Pardon ? s'exclama le roux incertain, il doit y avoir une erreur … J'ai vérifié tout les papiers moi-même et ma place est prévue depuis plus de deux semaines !

- Je vous pris de m'excuser, continua-t-elle d'un ton morne, mais quelqu'un a bien annulé votre vol il y a quelques instant, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

- Mais qui a bien pu … ?

- C'est moi D'Jok. » Annonça une voix dans son dos.

L'attaquant vedette des Snow Kids se retourna en un bond, pour entrevoir à travers les passagers, Maya, sa mère adoptive. Le joueur abandonna la contrôleuse et s'élança à toutes jambes vers la voyante, les yeux brillants de colère.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Cria-t-il presque parmi la foule.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer mon chéri, mais il va falloir que tu te calmes. » Se défendit l'Akilienne d'une voix basse.

Le jeune footballeur sursauta à l'entente du ton de la medium et pris enfin conscience du visage de sa mère adoptive. Celui-ci était las et fatigué, les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait longuement pleuré, et les traits tirés, signe ici qu'elle se retenait avec de peine de continuer. D-Jock, s'avança précautionneusement et la pris avec douceur par les épaules.

« Maya ? demanda-t-il le cœur battant, que c'est-il passé ? Maya … »

La voyante plaça ses mains contre sa poitrine et le jeune homme vit avec horreur ses lèvres trembler légèrement.

« Pardonne-moi D'Jok … commença-t-elle difficilement, j'aurais du le voir … Pardonne-moi … Je ne l'ais même pas vu … Pour lui … »

Ses sanglots brisèrent le cœur de l'attaquant, tandis qu'il l'entendait battre jusqu'à ses tempes, et son ventre se serra de peur. L'attaquant ne savait plus s'il voulait réellement connaître la raison des pleurs de sa mère et c'est avec doute qu'il réitéra sa demande.

« Maya … Que … s'est-il passé … ? »

La clairvoyante calma sa respiration avant de répondre à demi-mots.

« Je suis désolé … »

_Il n'y a qu'un genre de personne à blâmer dans ce genre de situation._

Quelques minutes plus tard, planète Wambas :

Mei était allongée nonchalamment sur son lit d'hôtel. La défenseuse attendait patiemment l'arrivé de son homme, l'attaquant préféré des sondages, avec qui elle était en parfaite accord. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant la joueuse dans sa rêverie. Ce sont ses parents qui entrèrent, ornés d'un visage que je jeune fille ne leur connaissait pas. Ce genre de visage auquel on ne répondre, ni quoi dire, tant la gravité de la situation apparait de suite.

« Fait tes bagages Mei, ordonna son père d'une voix néanmoins douce, nous repartons dans l'heure.

- Pa … Pardon ? Bégaya la Snow Kid, mais D'Jok arrive dans quelques heures … On ne peut pas partir maintenant !

- D'Jok t'attend sur Akilian. » Dit doucement sa mère.

Le ton de la femme était maladroit, mais Mei y vit les accents d'une vaine tentative de réconfort, si rare chez l'Akilienne. C'est sans doute ce qui effraya la plus la défenseuse, qui déglutit silencieusement.

« Et pourquoi m'y attend-il … ? »

Devant le visage plus grave à chaque minute de ses parents, elle se surprit à ajouta faiblement :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose … ? »

L'un et l'autre du couple se regardèrent, une demande muette se glissant de l'échange. C'est le père qui y mit fin, évitant à tout pris le regard de la jeune brune qui sentit son cœur battre toute allure.

Finalement, le vieil homme s'avança vers elle, et s'accroupit pour lui prendre délicatement les mains, comme si il avait peur qu'elles ne se brisent sous sa pourtant si faible pression.

« Reste calme mon ange, commença-t-il la voix brisée, ta mère et moi avons à t'annoncer une terrible nouvelle. »

_On ne peut jamais rester totalement calme._

Au même instant, maison de Thran et Ahito, Akilian :

Les trois joueurs de trouvaient dans la salle vidéo des jumeaux. L'un deux était affalé sur le canapé et somnolait du profond des recoins de son âme, tandis que l'autre se chargeait d'apprendre à leur chère cousine, le goût de la défaite, sur leur tout nouveau jeu vidéo. La famille de Yuki allait passer quelques jours chez les deux frères, pour le plus grand bonheur des trois Snow kids qui en profiteraient pour s'entrainer ensemble.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à cet instant.

Thran détacha doucement les yeux de l'écran et fixa le vide. Après plusieurs secondes, le défenseur tourna la tête vers son frère tandis que Yuki profitait de la brève inattention de son cousin pour lui voler la victoire.

« Youhou ! cria-t-elle, Thran qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On dirait que tu ne joue plus là ! … Thran ? »

Mais le jeune homme l'ignora. Il fixait avec incertitude son frère. Le gardien, à demi-redressé du canapé, était totalement immobile, et fixait le mur droit devant lui. Thran sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'avait vu que peu de fois son frère se réveiller ainsi et à chaque fois, leurs parents entraient dans la pièce, et annonçaient aux jumeaux une nouvelle grave. Aussi, il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il entendit le pas du couple à la porte. Son jumeau avait toujours eu ce don : ressentir les choses avant même qu'elles n'arrivent. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs son frère d'utiliser ce pouvoir dans les matchs. Thran ferma les yeux et attendit la phrase fatidique :

« Ahito, Thran, Yuki. Nous avons quelque chose de grave à vous annoncer. »

Il s'attendait à tout … sauf à ça. Finalement, le gardien ne voyait pas tout arriver.

_Pour leur plus grand malheur._

Au même instant, serres de Norata, Akilian :

Tia aidait Rocket et Norata dans les serres de ce dernier. Les plantes avaient besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elles, et une paire de mains supplémentaire n'était pas de refus. Rocket expliquait les rudiments du jardinage à sa petite amie, sous les petits coups d'œil discrets de Norata, attendrit par le couple que formait son fils avec la jeune fille. La sonnerie avait retentit quelques secondes plus tôt, et Kira était allée ouvrir. Il commençait à doucement se ressasser les anciens souvenirs de ses débuts avec sa compagne, quand cette dernière entra. Le couple, sécateurs à la main, se tut presque immédiatement, imité par Norata quand ils la virent accompagnée des parents de la jeune fille. Sortie de sa stupeur, la jeune footballeuse sauta en un instant au cou du couple d'ambassadeurs.

« Papa ! Maman ! cria-t-elle de joie, je croyais que vous ne deviez arriver que dans trois jours ! C'est génial que vous ayez réussi à vous libérer plus tôt !

- Oui ma chérie répondit son père à demi-voix, dommage que ce ne soit grâce à de telles circonstances. »

Tia tiqua derechef et prit conscience du visage du couple : fuyant son regard et mal à l'aise.

« Pardon ? Entama Tia incertaine, quelque chose ne va … pas ? »

L'ambassadeur leva la tête pour regarder l'assemblé et serra inconsciemment sa fille dans ses bras.

« Asseyez-vous, commença le diplomate, cela risque de vous faire un choc. »

Les deux couples s'assirent, le souffle retenu, et s'attendirent au pire.

_On ne s'attend jamais au pire._

Une heure plus tard, Faculty Shadows, archipel Shadows:

Sinedd rentrait de l'entrainement. L'attaquant enrageait encore d'avoir perdu contre ces '' nazes'', comme il aimait si bien les appeler, bien que le match dernier est eu lieu il y a maintenant quelques semaines. Mais voilà, l'ancien Snow Kid avait toujours eu la rancune tenace.

Tentant d'échapper à ses idées noires et clairement de meurtre, il prit la télécommande et alluma l'holotélé. Un match de foot … Cela allait effectivement lui changer les idées … Encore que … le match était une rediffusion, le fameux match où les Shadows avaient gagné contre ces nuls, dans la première cup. Le match où Micro-Naze était parti se réfugier dans le café de sa mère sûrement. Cela ne datait pas d'hier mais c'était toujours aussi plaisant à voir, les Shadows maîtres du terrain et les Snow Kids acculés dans les recoins du terrain. Sinedd retint inconsciemment son souffle quand il se vit lui-même, la balle au pied, prêt à marquer.

« _Nous interrompons se programme pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle attristante pour tout les fans de foot._ » Annonça une voix.

Callie Mystie était apparue à l'holo-écran et l'attaquant se retint de justesse d'envoyer la télécommande dire bonjour à la présentatrice, plus ou moins fort. Mais le Shadow vit alors le visage pourtant si soigné de la jeune femme, s'orner aujourd'hui d'une pâleur extrême, et d'une expression triste et sincère qui stoppa Sinedd dans toute tentative d'éteindre l'écran et de replonger dans les méandres du sommeil.

Le jeune homme se releva doucement de son lit et s'approcha de la télé.

« _En effet, tôt ce matin, le corps sans vie d'un jeune footballeur a été retrouvé ce matin dans l'un des recoins de plus grand stade de la galaxie, _commença-t-elle les traits tirés,_ il aurait été, selon nos sources, assassiné par deux balles dans le torse hier soir._ »

La jeune femme prit alors une grande inspiration et les paroles qui suivirent figèrent Sinedd, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, le jeune joueur légèrement redressé sur son lit :

« _L'attaquant des Snow Kids : Micro-Ice. _»

_Même la perte du pire des ennemis peut affecter._

oOo

Ce jour là, le temps d'Akilian, pourtant si changeant d'ordinaire, avait décidé d'être calme.

''Presque, respectueux'' Pensa D'Jok.

L'ensemble de l'équipe était présente, les joueurs, ainsi que les quatre entraîneurs. L'ensemble, ou presque, même si l'idée était encore difficile à concevoir.

L'attaquant tourna lentement la tête et le vit arriver, le cœur serré. Lui, son coéquipier, son meilleur ami, entouré par cinq solides plaques de bois, la dernière, en verre cette fois ci, laissait apparaître son doux visage aux yeux de tous.

''Il ne sourit pas.'' Etait la seule pensée que l'attaquant parvenait à formuler plus ou moins clairement.

Son sourire était le souvenir le plus présent de la mémoire du joueur, et de l'équipe. Son sourire, accompagné de sa joie de vivre, ses blagues, ses gaffes … Ce visage pâle, ces yeux fermés, ce visage neutre, … Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Ce corps sans vie pouvait-t-il être ce jeune homme si joviale ? Un jour peut-être l'attaquant y croira, se ferra une raison.

_C'est toujours dur d'admettre la vérité quand elle fâche._

Il lança un regard vers sa droite où la mère de Micro-Ice trônait. D'Jok grimaça à cette pensée. La serveuse, elle, il ne pouvait que l'admirer. Il voyait très clairement ces membres trembler un à un, ses larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de couler le long de ses joues rougis par le froid habituel de la planète de glace, mais la femme ne s'écroulait pas. Même le passage du corps de son fils près d'elle ne l'acheva pas, bien que l'attaquant la vit serrer le poing à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges, la bouche close.

Lui aussi pleurait. Ainsi que la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu porter de vêtements sombres. La défenseuse détestait ces couleurs, ternes et sans vie d'habitude. C'était si dur… Soudain, la vedette de l'équipe sentit du mouvement vers le côté. Les Xénons avaient commencé à s'agiter mais Luur, leur capitaine, les avait stoppés d'un geste vif. Pour quelles raisons s'étaient-ils énervés si brusquement ? Aucune idée, et la raison ne l'intéressait honteusement pas. Cette équipe avait tenu à participé à la cérémonie. Motif ? Ils respectaient un ennemi qui les avait battus, victime d'une mort impardonnable. Personne n'avait cherché à comprendre l'excuse, ou à la contre dire. Ils étaient très respectueux des coutumes d'Akilian, qu'ils suivaient à la règle près, bien que le climat n'était certainement pas l'idéal pour les reptiles qu'ils étaient.

Les Wambas eux-aussi avaient ce problème d'adaptation au froid mordant, mais eux pleuraient chaudement. Micro-Ice avait toujours eu de bonnes relations avec ce peuple.

Deux autres équipes participaient à l'enterrement : Les Pirates sur demande de Sonny, et les Lightnings sur demande de Warren. Encore une fois, la raison restait obscure, mais D'Jok appréciait quant même cette marque d'affection. Ne fusse-t-elle que pour le média et leurs images. Un regard sur l'assemblé, et le rouquin remarqua une mince silhouette solitaire, non loin du lieu de l'enterrement.

« Qui est-ce ? se demanda-t-il à demi-voix.

- Sinedd. » Répondit sa petite amie.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de la jeune défenseuse et inclina légèrement la tête pour scruter la brune, qui ne quittait pas des yeux le cercueil de bois.

« Il a dit aux coaches qu'il serait présent, continua-t-elle, je doute que ce soit pour les caméras qu'il daigne venir le voir une dernière fois.

- Pourquoi il le ferrait ? Souffla l'attaquant incrédule.

- Parce-que derrière ses airs de loup solitaire, je suppose qu'il le respectait.

- Ca semble difficile à avaler …

- Lui, il l'aurait fait pour Sinedd. » Répliqua la Snow Kid.

D-Jock se tut, digéra lentement les paroles de sa bien aimée. Il retint un sourire.

Oui, il l'aurait fait.

_Lui, aurait-il accepté?_

La mise en terre débuta enfin. Lentement, il vit le visage de Micro-Ice s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Silencieusement, comme pour que les personnes présentes puissent le voir jusqu'à la toute fin. La neige commençait doucement à tomber dans cette pourtant claire soirée. Elle éclaira son corps d'une faible lumière pendant quelques secondes, puis le recouvrit presque entièrement, comme le voile noir des profondeurs. D'Jok ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le croire.

Mais l'attaquant savait que ce soir en se couchant, quand le noir l'englobera et que le sommeil rira de lui à ses dépends, il le saurait.

_Il ne le verrait plus jamais._

Hormis à la télévision. Une émission spéciale lui avait été consacrée par les journalistes d'Arcadia Sport. Tout ce qu'il avait fait y avait été recensé. Son but avec D'Jok, celui de retour contre les Shadows où son passage entre les jambes de l'attaquant, Sinedd, était devenu légendaire, et bien d'autres. Seule Callie Mystie n'était pas sur le plateau, la jeune journaliste participant officiellement à la cérémonie, en tant qu'amie.

Enfin, Micro-Ice finit de disparaître dans la pénombre, et l'enterrement s'acheva.

Peu à peu, les invités partirent, et ne resta à la fin, que l'équipe, la famille, et la silhouette au loin de l'attaquant et capitaine des Shadows. En silence, tous fixaient la tombe, maintenant dernière demeure de Micro-Ice. Tellement dur … Du coin de l'œil, le vice-capitaine vit Callie s'approcher doucement de lui et son équipe, visant vraisemblablement Rocket, le capitaine.

« Que vont faire les Snow Kids maintenant Rocket? » Entendit-il.

Lentement, le métis releva la tête. Son regard parcouru celui de toute l'équipe, et s'arrêta un instant sur celui du dernier attaquant, cherchant l'aval du plus troublé. Un simple échange, et le capitaine vit la même chose chez tous, un même regard: déterminé.

Sachant pertinemment que ses paroles seraient répétées dans toutes les chaînes de la galaxie, il répondit calmement :

« Notre première cup …Nous l'avons gagné pour Akilian et réaliser notre rêve à tous. La deuxième, pour entrer dans la légende, être la première équipe de la galaxie à remporter la cup deux fois d'affiler. Il nous manquait une motivation pour remporter la prochaine. »

Le capitaine regarda la journaliste droit dans les yeux, la défiant ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes.

« Celle-ci sera pour Micro-Ice. »

_C'est toujours dur d'accepter le départ d'une personne aimée …_

_Mais le futur révèle parfois, des souvenirs et des actes oubliés, dont l'importance n'ait compris que bien plus tardivement, trop parfois._

_Mais ..._

_Ne plus jamais le revoir ? …_

_Ne jamais dire jamais._

* * *

**Et voilà, pas tip top mais il faut bien se remettre en selle, et si vous avez été attentif, vous avez remarqué la présentation foireuse. **

**Je remcercie encore Little Wolf of Snow pour ses encouragements et sa participation, je t'aime! ^^**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura remotiver pour lire la suite,**

**Geek-naval.**


	2. Stone Jail

**Me revoilà!**

**Et bonjour à tous ceux qui relise cette fiction et merci de me laisser une deuxième chance vis vis de cette fiction.**

**Rien de très nouveau encore dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est la réécriture en elle même et quelques rajouts pour améliorer le tout. Comme je l'ai dis au précédent chapitre, celui-ci regroupe en réalité le trois et quatre de l'ancienne version.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**La Poussière**

**Chapitre 2: Stone Jail**

Deux année s'étaient écoulées depuis lors. La nouvelle cup avait débuté aussi. Les huitièmes de final allaient prendre la place des qualifications dans les conversations des peuples de la galaxie et dans les vestiaires des joueurs de celle-ci. Par ailleurs, les Snow Kids affronteraient bientôt les Pirates pour l'accès aux quarts, au grand damne d'un certain chef hors la lois, qui ne pouvait se décider à supporter l'une des deux équipes. Mais pour le moment, les Akiliens se trouvait encore sur leur planète mère, profitant encore du peu de calme qui leur était offert. Il restait trois semaines avant le match, et les joueurs d'Aarch avaient décidé de s'entraîner jusqu'au bout. Pendant les dix prochains jours, ils s'entraîneraient jusqu'à l'épuisement, une semaine plus tard, ils se battraient.

_Pour Micro-Ice._

Tard dans la soirée, Faculty, Akilian :

D'Jok se réveilla en sursaut sur son lit, les yeux et les membres tremblants. Il haletait et son corps transpirait fortement. L'attaquant passa une main sur son visage et tenta de calmer les battements incertains de son cœur

Encore. Encore ce cauchemar …

Lui… Il voyait Son visage, Il lui souriait au début. Mais Son regard se déformait à chaque fois, Sa bouche se crispait, et Il finissait toujours par hurler. Il lui reprochait de L'avoir oublier, que le roux n'avait même pas cherché.

Chercher quoi ? Puis Il disparaissait, dans un noir teinté de rouge, après le bruit de deux coups de feu.

_Ces coups de feu …_

Il faisait se cauchemar depuis le début de la cup, toujours quelques jours avant un match aussi insignifiant soit-il, même les amicaux. Le joueur avait presque fini par aimer ses longues nuits blanches. Mais il était rassuré, au moins, il ne le ferait pas juste la veille du match.

Son regard dévia vers le lit de son voisin. Mark avait pris la place du défunt à la mort de celui-ci, enfin, du mois l'avait-il tenté. Malheureusement pour lui, l'équipe s'était bien vite rendu compte que c'était impossible, que l'ancien gaffeur était irremplaçable dans leurs esprits. Tant en tant que joueur, qu'en personne. En grognant et les yeux clos, D'Jok entreprit de se lever en silence, évitant tout bruit qui pourrait faire réveiller son copiaule qui ronflait à poing fermé pour sortit enfin de la pièce, mais cela s'avéra inutile, le noir n'avait pas même bougé un cil pendant la manœuvre. Le joueur dehors, laissa ses pas parcourir d'eux même la Faculty qu'ils emblaient désormais connaître par cœur, afin de se changer les idées. Cela aurait put, si seulement Son ombre ne se manifestait pas à chaque tournant, son rire si caractéristique résonnant encore entre ces murs, même après trois longues années. Le roux secoua un peu sa tête. Après tant de temps, il devrait commencer à en avoir l'habitude. Comme tout les autres.

Après un long moment de marche, ses pas l'entraînèrent jusqu'à la salle de l'holo-entraîneur. L'attaquant se figea devant la porte, derrière celle-ci, il venait d'entendre un bruit presque un imperceptible. Clamp travaillait si tard que ça ? …

Sans lumière ?

Ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin que cela. La tête encore embrumée par la courte nuit qu'il venait de faire et sa promenade nocturne, le joueur entra sans réfléchir dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre en actionnant l'interrupteur d'un geste machinal. Les yeux littéralement agressés par la l'impromptue lumière vive, D'Jok se frotta les yeux avant de découvrir interdit, la personne devant lui.

Une simple silhouette noire, encapuchonnée de la tête aux pieds qui, figée, le scrutait à travers on capuchon, une main sous la table de travail de Clamp. L'intrus semblait presque être le plus surpris des deux à la vue de son corps, dont les muscles avaient vraisemblablement opté pour arrêt complet du système. Pour le jeune joueur, l'inconnu aurait aussi bien put être une statue qu'il n'y aurait pas eut de véritable différence. En chien de faïence, les deux personnes se regardèrent encore dans le blanc des yeux avant que le Snow Kid se décide enfin à lancer les hostilités.

« Qu'est-ce que tu … ! » Fit-il en s'élançant sur l'intrus.

Il courut avec toute la vitesse que lui procurait son corps de footballeur aguerrit en plein réveil lui permit et avança son poing dans sa course. Mais avec une étonnante facilitée, le jeune homme, car il semblait bien que s'en était un, lui passa sous le bras dans un geste fluide. D'Jok ne put que le regarder, impuissant, se diriger vivement vers la bouche d'aération de la pièce, ouverte et grille dévissée, et se glisser rapidement et avec aisance dans celle-ci, ce qui lui permis d'échapper à toutes tentatives du jeune joueur de l'attraper. L'attaquant ne tenta même pas l'aventure des conduits d'aération. L'intrus pouvait certes passer, certainement pas lui : l'individu devait bien faire une demi à une tête de moins.

oOo

« Des caméras.

-Hein ? » Fut la réponse très constructive du pauvre rouquin au mécanicien préféré des Snow Kids.

Si tôt que l'Ombre avait disparut dans les murs de la Faculty, D'Jok s'était précipité vers le téléphone de la pièce, qui servait essentiellement à joindre le service de sécurité de l'Académie. A l'entente des paroles de l'attaquant, les vigiles avaient tout simplement fermé toutes les portes du bâtiment. Malheureusement, l'évidente absence d'une quelconque personne au sein des murs de la Faculty avait mis aux espoirs de retrouver d'intrus. C'est ainsi que le joueur s'était retrouvé à raconter sa promenade et sa rencontre imprévue dans les locaux et écoutait désormais, le verdict de Clamp, avec son coach et son capitaine.

« Plus précisément, des micro-caméras, continua le plus vieux, c'était ce qu'il plaçait.

-Mais pour quelles raisons ? demanda Aarch incrédule, espionner pour son équipe ? Gagner la cup ? Ça n'a aucun sens de ne le faire que maintenant !

- Il a très bien put le faire auparavant, répliqua le métis, il vaudrait vérifier toute l'Institut dans ces conditions.

- Je rejoins Rocket, renchérit Clamp, D'Jok, comment était-il ?

-Pas très grand, répondit docilement l'attaquant, il portait une cape noir à capuche, des gants noirs aussi, et quand il s'est tourné vers moi, j'ai cru voir un truc briller. Je pense, mais je n'en suis pas très sûr, qu'il portait une sorte de masque en métal, répondit l'attaquant.

-Très bien, merci D'Jok, termina l'entraîneur, toi et Rocket pouvez sortir rejoindre les autres. Et merci de ton aide. »

Le roux, accompagné de son capitaine et ami, salua poliment ses entraîneurs et entreprit de sortir lentement. La cup avait à peine commencé qu'ils avaient déjà des ennuis. Le Galactik football était maudit, il ne pouvait y avoir que cette possibilité. Ou alors c'était eux … Possible aussi.

Les autres Snow Kids, intimés de rester dans leurs pyjamas étant donné l'heure très matinale, les attendaient d'ores et déjà dans le couloir des chambres.

« Alors ? demanda simplement le défenseur de l'équipe.

-Vraisemblablement un espion, répondit le joueur vedette, il plaçait des micro-caméras sous l'établi de Clamp, apparemment pour regarder nos entraînements futurs. Malheureusement, on n'en sait pas plus.

-La Technoïde a été incapable de trouver le moindre indice, informa Ahito revenu de son inspection des agissement du groupe, pas même une trace de pas.

-Ou il est très fort, ou tout ce que je pense de la Technoïde se confirme, lança un Mark de mauvais humeur.

-Boucle-la, répliqua Thran, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de le faire alors que c'est elle qui s'occupe de la sécurité de la Faculty.

-Mais alors qui ? Continua Mei, et pourquoi ? Le Galactik Football n'est qu'un jeu après tout ! »

Ces dernières paroles quelque peu naïves plongèrent l'équipe dans le silence le plus profond, seulement brisés par la lointaine discussion de leurs aînés quelques pièces plus loin.

« Pas pour tous. »

Tous arrivaient plus ou moins à trouver au moins un exemple : l'ancien Artegor Nexus dont la présence, d'un côté comme de l'autre, en faisait largement bavé aux pauvres joueurs, Sinedd même si sa participation à l'enterrement avait quelque peu détendu l'atmosphère, et bien sûr, la Technoïde dont ils allaient devoir affronter l'équipe si tout allait bien pour les deux.

Mais alors qui pouvait être alors cette personne ?

Pour qui travaillait-il ?

Encore un nouvel ennemi ?

Pour quelles raisons ?

Pourquoi …

Pourquoi tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour Lui était un désastre au finale ?

oOo

Dans neuf jours, sept heures et dix-huit minutes, ils affronteraient les Pirates..

Les bagages avaient étaient faits, l'entraînement terminé, la motivation totale et enfin, la joie de vivre nulle.

Durant Sa longue absence, malgré tout ce qu'Il avait put leur dire auparavant, l'équipe avait bien changé. Lui qui souriait, Lui qui faisait de Son sourire une arme contre les autres, cela, les Snow Kids ne pouvaient plus le faire, non … ne pouvait pas le faire sans lui, ou à sa place.

Jamais ils ne perdaient un match mais étrangement, les joueurs d'Akilian ne ressentaient plus aucune joie dans la victoire, comme si celle-ci n'était pas méritée. A la fin des combats, les SK félicitaient les perdants pour leur adversité, et s'en allaient silencieux. Ce n'était pas glorieux mais ça leur permettait de tenir. Pour quelles raisons obscures ? Inutile de leur demander ce dont ils n'avaient pas eux même la réponse.

L'équipe prenait la navette le lendemain, première heure, enfin … ce jour même : il était alors une heure vingt-sept du matin et D'Jok, les sourcils froncés sur son matelas débarrassé de sa couette, n'allait certainement pas trouver le sommeil maintenant. Après un énième soupir et un grognement sonore, l'attaquant entreprit avec lassitude de se fatiguer à parcourir la Faculty comme d'ordinaire. Le temps de se diriger vers la porte du salut, l'attaquant passa en revue les endroits qui pourraient lui assurer un havre de paix suffisant, malheureusement trop peu nombreux pour lui. La cuisine était à proscrire : son alimentation était trop importante pour qu'il se livre à l'encas de minuit. De même pour la salle de vie : ses cernes se faisait déjà trop présentes, inutile d'en rajouter avec l'utilisation abusive de la console de jeu. La salle d'entraînement suivait le même principe : … et bien non. Tirer des ballons lui ferait le plus grand bien. C'est avec lassitude que le roux se dirigea alors vers la salle de .torture de son coach préféré, enfin, de ses profs.

D'Jok de part ce simple choix expérimenta l'un des grands principes du réveil en pleine nuit : les neurones en plein duel ou dit autrement, la présence dans le cerveau de deux hémisphères, l'un étant partie chercher l'autre. Car en effet, le roux ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir sur le pourquoi d'une faible lumière dans la pièce où lui-même avait découvert un intrus quelques jours auparavant.

C'est pour cette raison que le jeune homme se retrouva pour la deuxième face à dos à l'Ombre. Celle-ci tripotait prestement la console de l'ordinateur de Clamp avant de se retourner vivement, visiblement surpris. Comme la dernière fois, les deux hommes (car l'autre en était un, ça l'attaquant aurait put le jurer) se regardèrent incrédule pour l'un, interdit pour l'autre, avant que le joueur ne se décide enfin à faire travailler ses rares neurones en fonctionnement.

« Espèce de … ! » Jura-t-il en s'élançant sur la fine silhouette.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier le laissa venir à lui sans faire le moindre geste. Puis, quand le roux s'apprêtait enfin à mettre la main sur l'intrus, celui-ci se jeta en arrière, prit appui des deux pieds sur la console du mécanicien des Snow Kids, et s'élança dans les airs, échappant ainsi à la poigne du joueur. En une fraction de seconde, l'encapuchonné se retrouva derrière l'attaquant qui ne perdit pas une minute avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite dans les couloirs de la Faculty. Mais l'homme était étrangement plus rapide que lui, en un couloir, l'autre l'avait déjà distancé et était déjà hors d'atteinte.

Malgré tout, D'Jok le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée principale de la demeure des joueurs d'Akilian, gardée, pour la plus grande joie du joueur, par trois robots de la Technoïde, sans doutes surpris de voir un étranger poursuivit par la star de l'équipe en personne. Autant la joie d'attaquant était grande, autant l'autre ne semblait par spécialement ému par l'accueil si chaleureux. D'Jok ne se rendit compte de la raison que trop tard pour les robots : sa simple présence empêchait les êtres de métal de faire leur travail, évitant à tout pris de blesser le joueur si précieux, au risque de voir s'échapper l'intrus et ennemi.

Ce dernier en profita largement et courut sans ralentir jusqu'aux robots avant de prendre appui sur leur corps et s'élancer une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Plant dans le vide, l'Ombre lançant aux robots de petits corps électroniques qui s'agrippèrent à leurs aînés avant de faire s'effondrer comme un seul homme sur le sol, avant que l'encapuchonné ne retombe se ses pieds dans une roulade et continue sa route, cette fois en dehors de la Faculty.

D'Jok ne perdit pas de temps à venir au secours de la Technoïde et courut la suite de l'homme dans le froid et la neige, avec pour toute arme, sa voix et son pyjama. Pas qu'il voulait l'affronter, mais l'attaquant voulait savoir.

Qui …

Qui en avait encore après aux après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà dû supporter …

Les lumières nouvellement apparut de la Faculty éclairaient faiblement l'extérieur, si bien que le joueur perdit rapidement la trace de l'intrus et se perdit presque dans l'extérieur pourtant connu d'Akilian. Son regard se posa se posa sur le sol, dans l'espoir de suivre l'homme par ses pas mais la neige tombant à gros flocons commençait déjà à recouvrir les empreintes sur le tapis blanc et l'attaquant dût se rendre à l'évidence après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses: l'Ombre lui avait de nouveau échappé. Mais malgré tout, le joueur s'entêta à retrouver l'homme.

Ses pieds engourdis par le froid le menèrent ensuite près d'une antique remise, bordée de caisses de métal, cartons, de râteau et autre outil datant de la préhistoire pour l'Akilien. D'Jok était prêt à revenir sur ses pas pour éviter d'attraper une fâcheuse maladie telle que le tétanos quand il l'entendit.

« Tes petites manigances commencent réellement à me taper sur le système … »

Une toute autre voix que celle de l'Ombre. Prudent sans le savoir, le Snow Kid s'approcha à pas de loup, autant qu'il le pouvait dans le tapis de neige et découvrit avec surprise, un spectacle des plus intéressants. L'intrus de la Faculty était dos à un mur de glace et faisait face à un autre homme, bien plus grand que la petite silhouette de l'encapuchonné et visiblement armé, son revoler pointé sur l'Ombre que le regardait à travers la pénombre de son capuchon.

L'attaquant sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le blond n'allait tout de même pas tirer sur le désarmé ? D'où venait-il ? Qui était-il ?

L'homme question releva encore un peu son arme avec un sourire.

« Après toutes ces emmerdes, commença-t-il en sifflant, je vais pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de toi … »

Le cran de sécurité sauta et l'homme s'apprêta à tirer.

« Arrêtez ! »

D'Jok s'était porter pour une raison que lui-même ignorait au secours du plus petit et se tenait désormais à quelques mètres derrière l'assassin. Celui-ci, surpris au possible, se retourna vivement les yeux écarquillés pour faire face au pauvre joueur qui se rendit compte qu'à cet instant de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'était toujours qu'en pyjama face à un homme armé et visiblement à la gâchette facile. Celui-ci braqua presque automatiquement son arme sur l'attaquant sous la surprise et s'apprêta à tirer quand derrière lui, retentit une voix métallique.

« Non ! » Hurla-t-elle.

L'encapuchonné avait ramené de son pied, l'une des caisses de métal devant lui et la percuta violement, si bien qu'elle percuta de plein fouet le sommet du crâne du blond qui s'écroula sur le sol, inerte.

Comprenant rapidement à quel sort il avait échappé, D'Jok s'écroula doucement sur la neige en observant le corps de l'homme qui avait voulu lui ôter la vie. Il ne vit pas la silhouette de l'Ombre s'approcher lentement de l'inconscient mais l'observa incrédule mettre la carcasse de deux tête plus grand que lui sur son épaule, après s'être assuré de son inconscience et d'un mouvement le long de son bras. La silhouette de noir vêtue s'apprêtait à partir sans un mot quand elle sembla hésiter face au jeune roux. Puis, dans un soupir sonore, le jeune homme décrocha le manteau du blond et la lança au joueur qui laissa tomber le tissu sur ses propres épaules sans un geste. L'attaquant des Snow Kids regarda les yeux vides l'inconnu s'éloigner sans émettre la moindre protestation. Il ne put qu'entendre qu'une chose avant qu'il ne soit rejoint par la police quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu vas attraper froid. » Avait déclaré l'Ombre comme pour justifier son geste.

_Tu vas attraper froid._

Après lui avoir sauvé la vie, il s'inquiète de sa santé.

Après avoir trafiqué le module d'entraînement, il lui sauve la vie.

Qui …

Mais bon sang qu'était-il ?

oOo

La nuit aussi bien courte qu'épuisante avait eut raison de celle de D'Jok. Pendant presque trois heures, les hommes en bleu de la police l'avaient littéralement assommé de question mais rien n'y faisait : l'attaquant n'avait pas de réponses pour eux. Il leur avait tout dit : l'intrus, le blond assassin, le sauvetage, tous les détails dont le pauvre roux se souvenait mais rien ne menait les inspecteurs à une piste sérieuse : pas une trace n'avait était laissé par l'Ombre dans la salle d'entraînement.

Par ailleurs, le voile avait été levé sur ce qu'il y avait fait. Clamp avait affirmé que l'étranger avait mit en place un dangereux virus dans l'ordinateur qui, après vérification, aurait gravement blessé les joueurs Akilien durant le premier entraînement.

« C'est stupide, déclara Tia légèrement embrumée par le manque de sommeil, tout le monde sait que nous partons demain. Le module n'aurait pas été utilisé avant la fin de la cup …

- Oui, acquiesça la mécanicien, mais personne ne sait, normalement, que j'ai fait une mise à jour du système hier soir avant d'enregistrer les informations de l'équipe sur mon moniteur. Je devais aller les chercher aujourd'hui avant de partir et le virus se serait introduit dans la clé.

- Pour ensuite se greffer dans le module d'entraînement que nous utilisons lors de la cup, continua Thran, et fini la compétition pour les Snow Kids.

- Attendez, tenta Rocket, ça veut dire qu'ils savent que nous faisons ici ? Que nous sommes espionnés ? »

La révélation jeta un froid palpable dans l'assistance pendant un long instant. Puis, Artegor se leva un grommelant qu'il devait parler à la sécurité. Le reste de l'audience garda encore un moment le silence avant qu'Aarch se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Il va falloir qu'on y aille les jeunes, commença-t-il, la navette ne nous attendra pas éternellement. »

Après moultes discutions avec la police et la sécurité, l'équipe avait réussi à négocier le voyage vers l'étoile de la cup, lieu de la phase finale de la compétition galactique. Enfin, la totalité des joueurs et des bagages étaient dans la navette du salut, celle qui leur permettrait de finaliser leur rêve.

Leur rêve …

Sur son lit, éloigné des autres pour que le joueur puisse se reposer au maximum après sa sieste qui lui avait servit de sommeil, D'Jok observait d'un œil absent le plafond.

L'homme avait placé un virus qui leur aurait donné à tous des séquelles inimaginables. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi … ?

Pourquoi lui avoir sauvé la vie et être allé jusqu'à s'inquiéter de sa santé ? Dans quel camp, s'il y avait, était-il ?

Le roux ferma un instant les yeux avant des les rouvrir en levant la main dans il ouvrit grand la surface.

« Attend-moi, murmura-t-il, on va la gagner cette cup. Pour toi, comme on l'a promis. Qu'importe les obstacles, on va la remporter. Regarde-nous … »

Son bras retomba mollement sur le drap et le Snow Kid ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux le plafond gris métal au-dessus de lui.

Quand il les rouvrit enfin, l'attaquant put une nouvelle fois contempler la surface au dessus de son visage. Mais c'est après quelques minutes de contemplation interdite qu'il comprit enfin le problème de ce plafond là.

Le gris métal venait d'être remplacé par le gris de la roche. De la pierre …

« Hein ? … » Murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre qui ne vous apprend ma grand chose de nouveau!**

**Pour la petite histoire, je suis normalement en train de bosser mes cours, que j'ai d'ailleurs demain! :D Oui oui, nous sommes bien vendredi ...**

**Merci, merci et encore merci pour Little Wolf of Snow que je ne peux que combler de câlins virtuels pour son aide si précieuse dans la réalisation de cette réécriture.**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain,**

**Geek-naval**


	3. Iron Mask

**Bonjour à ceux qui suivent cette fiction. (si peu par ailleurs...)**

**Et voilà le chapitre trois qui ne fait pas avancer l'histoire de la précédente version. Pour cela, encore un peu de patience, le chapitre quatre récompensera vos efforts.**

**Merci de continuer à me suivre.**

**Sur ce, enjoy!**

* * *

**La Poussière**

**Chapitre 3: Iron Mask**

En effet, rocheux. Comme la pierre. Alors qu'il venait d'un vaisseau de luxe loué pour l'occasion.

Sous la surprise, le joueur se redressa brusquement, trop peut-être car celui-ci culbuta de son lit pour mieux s'effondrer sur le sol, face contre terre sur le sol dur et froid dans un cri étouffé.

« Non mais regardez moi ça ! Entendit-t-il, notre petite princesse est réveillée. »

À travers deux grimaces et des yeux fortement embrumés par le réveil et la douleur, D'Jok se redressa difficilement et grogna sous l'effort. A travers ses larmes, il chercha observer l'espace autour de lui mais seul des ombres se manifestèrent à ses yeux douloureux. L'une d'elle se rua vers lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour mieux le soulever.

« D'Jok! entendit-il en reconnaissant la voix inquiète, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- … Mei ? Siffla-t-il encore choqué, ... Mais où … ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Enfin, ses yeux se décidèrent à lui présentait la réalité comme elle l'était et il put contempler les forme comme elles étaient sensée être, c'est-à-dire les silhouettes familières de ses coéquipiers et les entraîneurs de ceux-ci au grand complets. D'un coup d'œil, il put contempler l'endroit qui se résumé à une simple pièce rectangulaire, muni de trois-quatre lits et dont la seule issue semblait barrée par de grandes colonnes de pierre. En bref pour le joueur, une cellule.

« Nous avons été abordés pendant le vol, expliqua sa petite amie en le remettant sur le lit, la sécurité n'a rien put faire et ils sons rentrés en nous menaçant. Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Ils ont surgis dans la pièce où tu dormais et t'ont assommé au moment où tu te réveillé.

- Non pas vraiment, grimaça-t-il, mais je peux assurer que tu dis vrai, mon mal de crâne n'est pas prêt à me lâcher de sitôt … Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ?

- Déjà quelques heures. » Lui répondit une voix désabusée.

C'était Mark. Le jeune homme était adossé au mur et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Le regard de D'Jok parcourut avec difficulté le reste des membres des Snow Kids de son trône de draps: la tête de Tia reposait sur l'épaule de Rocket, les yeux baissés tandis que le capitaine jouait avec les cheveux de la joueuse. Thran faisait office d'oreiller pour son frère et sa cousine, tous les deux endormis, l'un sur son épaule, l'autre sur les genoux. Artegor semblait en grande conversation avec Dame Simbai, tout comme Aarch et Clamp. Quant à la défenseuse, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit sans un mot, les yeux fatigués, comme les autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? demanda le roux.

- Otages. » Répondit simplement la jeune fille en réprimant un bâillement, rapidement suivit par les autres.

Ils semblaient tous fatigués, les heures passées dans la cellule se firent sentir pour la plupart et les plus nerveux ne pouvaient se résoudre à fermer les yeux et dormir un peu. En quelques mots, on fit à l'attaquant l'ensemble du topo qui se résumé au seul fait que les preneurs d'otages semblaient considérer cet endroit comme base principal de nombreuses autres éparpillées dans la galaxie. Deux hommes étaient d'ailleurs à la grille, empêchant ainsi toute tentative de fuite, même aidée du Souffle. Et même si les joueurs doutaient que ces hommes puissent faire quoi que soit face à la puissance du fluide d'Akilian, mieux valait éviter pour l'équipe de fuir dans un endroit dont il ne connaissait absolument rien, au risque de blesser l'un des leurs.

L'ambiance resta ainsi glacial et lourde à la fois pendant l'heure qui suivit le réveil du roux. Aucune autre parole n'avait été prononcé autre que l'explication et personne ne semblait d'humeur à briser le mur d'anxiété qui suintait dans la cellule.

_Lui l'aurait fait._

D'Jok ne put que penser que même dans une telle situation, Lui aurait réussi à donner le sourire aux joueurs et entraîneurs.

_Lui seul._

Devant la grille, les deux gardes s'écroulèrent comme un seul homme.

De nouveau, le silence resta maître des liux avant d'être détrôner par le bruit de la serrure qui laissa ouvrir la porte et des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce sans une silhouette les accompagnants. L'équipe n'émit pas le moindre geste jusqu'à qu'un grognement se fit entendre au beau milieu de l'espace.

« Il vous faut une invitation signée ? » murmura une voix métallique visiblement à bout de patience.

Encore un moment, les joueurs regardèrent le vide en doutant fortement pour la plupart de la sanité des lieux qui leur donnerait des hallucinations.

Doucement, chacun se jeta des regards mêlés d'inquiétude et de surprise, comprenant peu à peu que non, leur cerveau ne leur jouait pas de tour, car tous étaient visiblement dans la même situation. Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre avant que ne se dévoile au milieu de la pièce, une simple forme encapuchonné.

Une Ombre.

« Toi ! » S'écria le roux au milieu des exclamations de stupeurs de l'équipe.

L'intrus de la Faculty abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi un masque de métal qui recouvrait son visage, du haut du crâne au bas de sa nuque. Le reste de son corps demeurait caché par le reste du tissu qui composait sa longue cape.

« Au cas où cela vous aurez échappé, entama le visage de fer, je cherche à vous faire évader. A moins bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitiez rester ici. »

Sa voix était comme le souvenir qu'en avait l'attaquant : métallique, froide et sans vie. Ce qui par ailleurs ne le rendait pas du tout plus attirant. Mais compte tenu des circonstances qu'arboraient les joueurs, faire le difficile était à proscrire.

Un regard entendit circula parmi les joueurs et staff, et l'équipe se décida enfin à se lever pour suivre l'homme, non sans réticence.

Comme pour confirmer leurs craintes, une explosion retentissant résonna dans toute la prison qui fit frémir les murs et les Snow Kids, avant qu'une odeur mêlant la poudre et le brûlé ne s'élève et dont l'air se gorgea rapidement. L'Ombre était restée stoïque face aux acclamations de stuper de l'ensemble de l'équipe et demeurait interdite face aux Akiliens au sol sous le choc.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » demanda la silhouette.

Seul un hochement lui répondit mais il suffit à l'homme en noir qui les intima de le suivre d'un ordre sec et commença à courir dans les couloirs noircis par la fumée, les Snow Kids à sa suite.

Aucun homme ne vint perturber leur course, l'explosion faisait ainsi office de diversion pur les otages. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, D'Jok se permit un rapide coup d'œil vers les murs. Ceux-ci étaient de pierre, parfois séparés par de lourdes plaques de métal et scindés d'importants câbles électriques de tout leurs longs. Les portes de fer semblaient modernes pour la plupart, certaines même, s'offraient le luxe d'un digicode.

« Où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda le joueur dans sa course.

- Dans une ancienne mine, commença à répondre l'inconnu, d'une planète maintenant inhabitée du fait d'un phénomène de glaciation proche de celui qu'a connu Akilian mais naturelle. Elle n'avait que peu de ressources alors les habitants sont partis voir ailleurs. Les personnes qui vous ont emmenés ici l'ont transformée, il y a quelques années, en quartier général. »

Sa voix était neutre, presque posé pour un homme qui courrait d'une course folle en tête du cortège que formait l'équipe, Yuki fermant la marche par ses courtes pattes. Le roux resta de marbre. Cet homme était Akilian à lui seul. Un bloc de glace impénétrable, aussi froid et distant que pouvait l'être cette planète. Et pourtant, pouvait se révéler surprenant et receler de nombreux secrets. Tout comme Akilian les avait peu à peu dévoilé, D'Jok se promit silencieusement se résoudre ceux de cet intrus.

« Au fait, commença-t-il, ce serait plus facile de t'appeler si on connaissait ton nom …

- … Zero, murmura-t-il simplement de sa voix électronique.

- Ce n'est pas le nom que t'ont donné tes parents n'est-ce pas ?

- Et quant bien même c'était le cas, répliqua l'Ombre, ce n'est pas ton problème. Tait-toi et cours. »

Zero aurait presque put couper court à la conversation si la base ne l'avait pas fait d'elle-même les lumières et murs se tentèrent de rouges et l'équipe, sous la surprise, se stoppa dans son intégralité. Ne sirène commença à hurler, bien vite remplacé par le cri de l'homme en noir.

« Ils ont remarqué votre absence. On se dépêche ! »

Les hommes qui apparurent après quelques secondes au bout du couloir ne purent qu'affirmer les dires de l'intrus, et avec eux, les lasers frôlant d'un peu trop peu les joueurs.

« Baissez-vous ! » Hurla Zéro.

Telles des bêtes traquées par leur prédateurs, les Snow Kids rampaient presque à même le sol pour échapper à la morsure mortelles de leurs armes. A leur tête, l'homme à la capuche ne semblait pas spécialement dépaysé par le traitement. Mais à l'entente d'un cri strident, même lui se figea et tourna la tête au même titre que les otages.

« Yuki ! » Hurlèrent les jumeaux derrière lui.

La jeune fille se tenait le bras, écroulée au sol, depuis lequel commençait à s'échapper une odeur de brûler. Elle hurlait et les joueurs, malgré les tirs incessants, se précipitèrent sur elle.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Ordonna Zero en se relevant, Aarch, prenez Yuki sur votre dos et continuez de courir ! Je vais les retenir … »

Obéissant aveuglément, le coach aida la jeune joueuse à grimper sur son dos et le cortège continua sur sa lancée. Seul Zero resta en arrière face aux hommes et D'Jok ne put que contempler la suite de l'action.

D'un simple geste sûr et vif, l'Ombre repoussa derrière lui sa lourde cape puis plongea ses mains à ce qui ressemblait à une ceinture. Quand elles réapparurent, elles s'ornaient alors de deux armes que la fine silhouette braqua sur les poursuivants et tira simultanément des deux armes sans distinctions face sur les hommes. Aussitôt, les tirs adverses cessèrent et Zero commença à reculer pour suivre les Snow Kids. Ceux-ci avaient pour leur plus grand malheur stoppé leur course par un cas de force majeur. Une porte blindée avait fait son apparition et le digicode refusait obstinément les manœuvres de Clamp pour l'ouvrir.

« Zero ! » Hurla le roux pour attirer l'attention du tireur.

Ce dernier jeta ce qui semblait être un coup d'œil à travers son masque et continua ses tirs.

« Bouger du boîtier ! » Aboya-t-il.

Tous se baissèrent, redoutant la méthode du l'homme qui semblait aimer aller à l'essentiel. Bien leur en pris car l'une des mains de l'Ombre se décolla de la trajectoire des poursuivants et se braqua vers le boîtier. D'un tir, ce dernier explosa et la porte s'ouvrit pour la plus grande surprise des joueurs.

L'action n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais D'Jok avait put le voire durant l'instant où Zero avait reculé son bras. Son corps.

Il était mince et seuls de vêtements sombres et sobres l'habillaient. A sa taille, l'attaquant avait put remarquer une lourde ceinture de cuire laquelle pendait de nombreux accessoires pourtant silencieux quand il courrait. Son bras droit était orné de nombreux cercles de métal dont le joueur ne pouvait assurer l'utilité. Il n'avait rien pu constater d'autre, hormis le faite que le joueur n'avait largement l'envie de se battre au corps à corps avec l'individu, au vu du corps qu'il possédait. Le combat devait être sa vie. Quand D'Jok revint à la réalité, celle-ci le frappa de plein fouet, tout comme les autres.

Un petit détail en somme.

« Zero ... ? Se risqua-t-il, d'après toi, il ne devrait pas y avoir une salle là … ? »

En effet, même si l'entrée se prolongeait un temps, venant même jusqu'à s'offrir quelques meubles éparpillé, la pièce en elle-même s'ornait principalement d'un immense vide circulaire infranchissable et de l'autre côté, les narguer la sortie.

Après s'en être rendu compte, l'homme en noir laissa échapper un juron sonore.

« Ils ont fait disparaître l'ascenseur, grinça-t-il, très bien … Artegor ! Le placard à votre droite ! Faîte le tomber par ici ! »

L'entraîneur s'exécuta et s'écroula derrière le maigre rempart, au côté de la silhouette en noire. Ce dernier posa un genou à terre et tendit l'une de ses armes à l'ancien Shadow qui prit l'arme sans attendre et après une profonde inspiration, prit la place de Zero en tant que défenseur. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Thran qui prit la deuxième arme après que l'intrus ne la recharge, puis ce dernier ce précipita au bord du précipice, au milieu des joueurs restant, plaqués sur les murs, échappant ainsi aux tirs adverses.

« Cet endroit est sensé être une plate forme de lancement pour vaisseaux, expliqua l'Ombre en fouillant ses poches aux côtés de l'attaquant, mais après avoir connu notre position, ils ont du la retirer pour nous empêcher d'atteindre la sortie.

- Alors que fait-on ? cria Ahito de l'autre côté pour être entendu.

- Ca ne va pas vous plaire, déclara l'homme, mais c'est ma manière et la seule. J'espère que personne n'a le vertige … »

Personne n'osa répondre au vu de la situation et de l'étrangeté de la demande.

« Tant mieux … » Ne put que souffler l'Ombre avant de commencer sa manœuvre.

Extirpant de sa ceinture un mince tube de métal, Zero se releva pour faire face au vide devant lui. Désirant échapper aux tirs, il se plaqua au sol et braqua l'arme vers le rebord de l'autre coté avant de tirer. Le projectile s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans le mur en face, entraînant avec lui un solide câble qui fit rejoindre les deux bords du précipice. Le lance-grappin s'ornait désormais vers Zero d'une pointe en acier, que le jeune homme plongea dans le sol. Il jeta alors le tube devenu inutile dans le vide avant d'en sortir un autre, dans l'optique de réitérer son action, cette fois, debout face aux abysses, les tirs derrière lui.

« C'est fait, dit-il en s'approchant des joueurs, si mon pont de fortune ne vous plait pas, allez vous plaindre aux autres. »

En tant que pont, Zero désignait donc les deux pauvres bouts de cordes surplombant le vide, un mètre soixante dix les séparant au maximum. Mais comme il l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer, la fine bouche était à proscrire dans une telle situation.

« Très bien, continua l'Ombre, les filles passent en premier. Les plus lourds pour la fin. Arch, vous vous sentez de le faire avec Yuki sur vos épaules ?

- Je le ferais, assura le coach.

- Alors vous irez en dernier. Pardonnez-moi, mais avec vos deux poids conjugués, je ne risquerai pas le diable. »

L'entraîneur ne put qu'acquiescer en silence en observant Zero reprendre sa place, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune rouquine blessée. Elle se tenait fébrilement le bras, son visage était blême et sa respiration difficile sous la douleur. Zero n'émit pas le moindre commentaire mais Aarch aurait pu jurer que celui-ci avait ralentie près d'elle.

Enfin, l'Ombre retourna auprès des deux hommes armés avant de reprendre ses armes sans un mot, intimant d'un geste de la tête de suivre le reste de la troupe.

« Et toi ? demanda Thran avant de s'en aller.

- J'irai à votre suite, répondit simplement l'intrus.

- Tu serras sous leurs feux !

- Il en faut bien un. » Répliqua acerbe la silhouette en se redressant.

Avant de reprendre, le défenseur fut tiré à la suite d'Artegor qui le poussa vers le pont. La plupart des filles traversaient déjà, les tirs sifflant à leurs oreilles mais elles tinrent bon. Puis, pour la plus grande surprise de l'équipe, les lasers arrêtèrent tous au même instant. Intrigué par l'absence de tirs, Clamp se glissa auprès de l'homme en noir qui ne bougeait pas de sa position, les deux bras levés, les fentes de son masque braqué sur ses adversaires derrière leur rempart de fortune, formé par un amoncellement d'objets en tout genre. De temps à autre, l'un deux levé sa tête et Zero n'attendait pas avant de l'abattre. Vif et mortel.

Le mécanicien risqua un coup d'œil et blêmit un instant avant de détourner le regard.

« Leurs armes ont deux fonctions principales, déclara-t-il à la silhouette immobile, ils sont en train de les laisser charger pour ensuite ne tirer qu'un seul et même coup ! Sa puissance serra monstrueuse !

- C'est votre tour je crois, répondit simplement Zero.

- Gamin laisse tomber ! Cria le mécanicien, tu seras balayé et nous avec !

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Mais c'est … !

- Retournez avec les autres ! ordonna l'Ombre en élevant la voix, ne vous souciez de rien. Je suis là. »

Clamp contempla les yeux incrédule ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un trop jeune homme à l'instant, puis abandonna. S'il était aussi têtu que l'étaient les joueurs des Snow Kids, la bataille était perdue d'avance pour le pauvre vieil homme. La mort dans l'âme, il rejoignit les derniers membres restant, Aarch, Artegor et Yuki, toujours aussi blême.

« Que fait-il … ? » Demanda faiblement la joueuse en désignant Zero qui avait repris ses tirs afin de dissuader les hommes derrière leur rempart.

L'homme aux cheveux gris hésita avant de répondre, puis, après une inspiration, se décida à avouer les faits.

« Il se sacrifie pour nous … »

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent à l'entente de la sentence du jeune homme, mais au vu du visage de Clamp, ils comprirent bien vite que le l'assistant avait tenté, sans succès. Zero se sacrifiait.

Derrière son rempart de fortune, l'homme observait sans bouger le camp ennemi. Il entendit un son plusieurs fois répéter et ses muscles se tendirent imperceptiblement. La recharge semblait terminée de leur côté. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux derrière son épaule et il vit avec des sentiments partagés, les deux entraîneurs, le mécanicien de l'équipe et Yuki encore sur la corde, traversant encore le pont de fortune. Ils allaient être en danger mais ça pouvait passer. Rien ne leur arriverait.

Il l'avait promis.

D'un geste, il rangea les armes à sa ceinture et face aux hors la loi, sans la moindre protection. Tandis que dans son dos, les cris des joueurs Akiliens fusèrent et retentirent dans l'immense cylindre, sa poitrine se teinta doucement de rouge, prise pour cible par les lasers des hommes. Sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste pour les en empêcher, ils tirèrent.

« Zero ! »

Plaqué contre la paroi, un temps soit peu en sécurité de l'autre côté du précipice, D'Jok ferma les yeux pour échapper à la vision d'horreur qui résulterait de l'action de leurs ennemis. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas voire la chute de ses entraîneurs, de la jeune gardienne remplaçante et la silhouette de leur sauveur de plein fouet frappée par le laser monstrueux. Mais ce ne sont pas des cris d'horreur qu'il perçut du côté de ses amis mais bien de stupeur. Surpris, le roux rouvrit brusquement les yeux observait avec la même émotion la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Zero était toujours debout face au laser. Ses mains devant lui, il repoussa avec une force inconnue l'attaque. Le laser se divisait de part et d'autre de son corps dès qu'il entrait en contact avec la paume du jeune homme qui pliait les genoux sous l'effort. En réalité, D'Jok le comprit, l'attaque ne le touchait pas : elle était repoussait par une force émanant de tout son corps, formant ainsi un rempart infranchissable. Une force familière aux Snow Kids, de bien des manières et pourtant invisible à leurs yeux.

« Il utilise un fluide … » Murmura Rocket à sa droite.

En effet, il utilisait un fluide d'une puissance phénoménale, presque irréel. Après plusieurs secondes, les lasers cessèrent face leurs inutilités flagrantes. Zero tituba un court instant avant de se reprendre, il ferma les poings, jambe gauche en avant et frappa le placard d'un coup de pied bien placé. Grâce au fluide inconnu, la caisse fracassa le rempart ennemi qui se brisa dans un hurlement des hommes. Les tirs n'étaient pas prêts de repartir et c'est avec peine que Zero posa un genou à terre en haletant fortement. L'effort avait été rude et ce dernier n'était pas encore terminé.

« Zero! Hurla-t-on dans son dos, le pont! »

Le souffle stoppé, l'Ombre se retourna vivement et vit avec horreur qu'une des parties du laser qu'il avait dévié avait atteint la corde du haut, faisant ainsi tomber les entraîneurs le long de la paroi en face. Par chance les trois hommes réussirent à s'agripper à la corde et se fracassèrent dans un bruit sourd contre le mur. Mais la donne fut différente pour Yuki. La force avec laquelle Aarch avait heurté le mur avait projeté la jeune fille qui ne pût se rattraper au cou de son coach, son bras toujours inerte. Sous les hurlements de ses coéquipiers, elle sombra dans les profondeurs du précipice.

Comme les autres, D'Jok arrêta dans la seconde de respirer et regarda impuissant son ami disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Et, comme les autres, il vit une ombre la suivre.

* * *

**Je rallonge donc l'attente de cette fin exécrable d'une semaine et je m'en excuse.**

**La véritable suite de cette histoire commencera donc la prochaine fois.**

**Mille et un merci à Little Wolf of Snow que je ne remercierait jamais assez.**

**Geek-naval**


	4. Failed Rescue

**La suite.**

**Chapitre quatre qui est donc en réalité le chapitre six.**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent.**

**(Remerciements très très spéciales à Little Wolf of Snow qui m'a aidé à écrire une large partie de ce chapitre!)**

* * *

**La Poussière**

**Chapitre 4****: Failed Rescue**

Yuki sombrait dans les profondeurs des abysses. Son corps refusait tout bonnement de bouger, seul l'air contre sa peau faisait vibrer sa peau et ses membres. Ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à analyser ce qu'elle voyait et les larmes que la jeune fille laissait glisser le long de ses joues bien malgré elle, commençaient déjà à brouiller le peu que la gardienne pouvait voir.

La Mort ?

Ici et maintenant ?

« Yuki ! »

La voix fit reprendre la réalité à la rousse qui ouvrit grand les yeux pour enfin regarder devant elle. A sa suite, la silhouette encapuchonnée de Zero lui tendait une main désespérément salutaire. Avec la force de l'espoir et une grimace sur le visage, la jeune remplaçante lui tendit la sienne. Enfin, leurs deux paumes s'agrippèrent et elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant, puis plaquée contre le torse de son sauveur.

Quand il la récupéra, D'Jok et le reste de l'équipe ne purent que contempler le sauvetage. L'Ombre avait posé une main sur la tête de la rousse et l'autre s'était enroulée autour de sa taille. Puis, encore en pleine chute, sa silhouette vint s'orner dans son dos d'un voile flamboyant de lumière. Se dessinait peu à peu grâce à la concentration, une immense paire d'ailes, dont la couleur s'affiliait à la transparence.

Les ailes s'ouvrirent de toutes leurs surfaces et ralentirent sensiblement la chute des deux personnes. Dans un cri, Zero les fit battre en fracas et tout deux finirent enfin par s'envoler vers l'équipe. Les ailes de fluides finirent enfin à les mener à bon port et c'est dans un battement venteux que l'Ombre atterrit, Yuki dans ses bras. Dès qu'il posa le pied à terre, la magie de l'instant disparut et Zero s'écroula de tout long sur le sol, les ailes de fluides éclatées en poussière de lumières, sous les acclamations de stupeur de l'équipe qui se précipita sur eux.

Dame Simbai accourut pour l'aider tandis que Clamp et Artegor le retournaient sur le dos.

« Zero ? demanda-t-elle inquiète en relevant le visage de métal, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

Malheureusement, seul le silence lui répondit et l'équipe sentit la pression remonter peu à peu.

« Il est inconscient ? Murmura d'un ton inquiet l'entraîneur aux cheveux bruns.

- J'en ai bien peur … répondit la guérisseuse, il a certainement trop tiré dans ces réserves de fluides … Il va falloir enlever son masque pour que je puisse intervenir en cas de besoin. »

Comme pour protester, le corps jusqu'ici immobile de Zero s'arcbouta de lui-même, pour ensuite se redresser lentement, portant une main sur sa tête. Sa respiration, sourde et saccadée, témoignait tout à fait de son état de santé actuel. Après un fort toussotement de sa part, Simbai tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'il repoussa avec une rage certaine, ignorant les regards indignés de Snow Kids autour de lui. Il retira de son haut un cadran qu'il scruta un court un instant avant de doucement, se remettre sur pied. Il fit quelques pas légèrement chancelants pour enfin se retourner vers les SK, toujours sous le choc. Il les dévisagea d'un œil morne, pour ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir, un par uns, avant de déclarer à l'assistance :

« Bon, souffla-t-il difficilement, vous voulez sortir d'ici, oui ou non ? »

Déconcertés les joueurs et staff se regardèrent pour enfin hocher un à un la tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres, prêts à suivre la silhouette fatigués où qu'elle irait. La peur demeurait dans leur yeux mais désormais, un nouveau sentiment pouvait clairement se lire dans leur iris : la détermination de tous sortir de cette enfer.

Zero leur répondit d'un hochement de tête et commença à courir malgré la fatigue à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivit de près par l'ensemble des Snow Kids.

Des lasers ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir dans leur direction, arrachant quelques exclamations de surprise aux joueurs. Quand Ahito, plus que réveillé, une fois n'était pas coutume, le fit remarquer à Zéro, celui-ci lui répondit rapidement que ce n'était qu'une motivation de plus pour courir vite, ce qui laissa le gardien plutôt sceptique de la réelle motivation de leur sauveur.

De nombreuses portes vinrent bloqués le chemin de la petite troupe, accompagnées de quelques gardes, mais tous finirent explosés pour les unes et assommés par une seule et même personne et enfin, tous arrivèrent devant la porte principal, dernier chemin du salut. Celle qui leur permettrait de sortir de cet endroit, de cet enfer.

« Enfin, souffla Tia, les mains sur les genoux, j'ai cru qu'on allait jamais y arriver …

- Cet endroit est pire que le labyrinthe de la foire du Genèse Stadium ! Se plaignit Mark en grognant.

- Eh … héla avec difficultés Zero derrière eux, vous vous écartez ou vous voulez vraiment mourir maintenant ? »

L'Ombre avait déjà mit en place les explosifs, devenus coutume dans leur sortie des enfers, sur la dernière porte. Tous partirent se réfugier derrière la mince silhouette de Zero qui activa d'une pression le boîtier de commande.

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, la porte fut complètement anéantie. Les joueurs, impatients de s'échapper de leur lieu de détention se ruèrent sur les restes de l'entrée, mais très vite, ceux-ci déchantèrent.

Dehors, pour seul accueil, n'apparut pour les Snow Kids un immense manteau blanc.

De la neige, en grande, très grande quantité, comme pour les dissuader.

« Zero … murmura Ahito, il n'y a rien dehors …

- Tu t'attendais à un comité ? Grinça l'Ombre.

- Et on fait comment pour partir ? demanda acerbe Mark dans son dos.

- Pas en restant sur place en tout cas, répliqua Zero, courrez ! »

Malgré tout toujours en confiance, l'équipe obéit aveuglément à l'ordre et tous se précipitèrent à l'air libre. Ils laissèrent la poudreuse ralentir leur progression à contre cœur et c'est avec étonnement qu'ils remarquèrent pour la plupart que la silhouette en noir ne prit pas la tête pour les guider, une fois n'est pas coutume. Les Snow Kids comprirent rapidement et avec horreur pour quelles raisons : s'ils étaient enfin sortit du lieu d'où on les tentait prisonniers, les gardes de l'endroit en question n'avaient vraisemblablement abandonné pour autant leurs cibles, et ce, malgré leurs nombreuses pertes.

Une pluie faite de lasers ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur eux, provenant des hommes postés sur le toit de l'immense structure. Et pour la seconde – troisième ? Quatrième ? -, le jeune homme les protégea comme il put. Avec le peu de son fluide étrange qu'il lui restait, il créa un immense bouclier au-dessus des têtes de l'équipe, leurs permettant de continuer à courir sans trop de dangers. Sans trop car déjà, d'autres hommes s'étaient élancés à leurs trousses, s'aventurant eux aussi dans la neige froide. Heureusement pour eux, Zero semblait avoir encore assez de fluide et d'énergie pour agrandir son bouclier géant de sorte à ce que leurs arrières soit également couverts.

Cependant, après quelques minutes passées à courir en regardant l'horizon pour simple repère, quelques rayons parvinrent à traverser le bouclier de fluide derrière eux. Avec stupeur, bon nombre de regard se portèrent vers le sauveur. L'homme en noir courait comme il pouvait, un bras recourbé au-dessus de son visage de métal, comme si le poids de son fluide l'écrasait. Le bouclier dans son qui se trouvait derrière lui clignotant dangereusement … Laissant de nouveau quelques rayons passer, à la grande horreur des évadés.

Il épuisait ses ressources, lentement mais sûrement.

Mais comme pour prouver qu'il était toujours là et certainement pas prêt de les abandonner à leur sort, sa voix métallique s'éleva avec rage, tandis que son corps se redressa.

« Courrez ! »

Les Snow Kids se reprirent dans la seconde, les traits inquiets mais le regard porté de nouveau sur l'horizon.

Très bien, si Zero allait mal, leur sécurité à eux semblait étrangement plus importante pour le jeune garçon. Cette pensée fit sourire malgré lui D'Jok. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il s'était fait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, au vu de la tenue, il avait même plutôt pensé que l'Ombre le tuerait. Mais comme disait Aarch pendant leurs entrainements, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Car, certes si la silhouette en noir n'était vraisemblablement pas un modèle de bienfaisance, elle semblait néanmoins prête à tout …

A tout pour les sauver.

Un grognement sonore fit sortir l'attaquant de ses pensées. Un regard derrière sn épaule lui apprit que l'homme avait posé un pied à terre sur la neige blanche et soufflait fortement, le bouclier presque disparut dans son dos.

« Zero ! » Hurla-t-il.

Son cri fut bientôt suivit de près par le reste de l'équipe qui se précipita auprès du blessé. Celui-ci ne prit pas même la peine de leur lancer au visage ses habituels remontrance, mais sortie de sa lourde ceinture, un boîtier électronique qu'il pressa d'une main, l'autre toujours occupée à protéger comme elle pouvait les Snow Kids en danger.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Thran en avançant sa main.

Comme avec Simbai, l'homme en noir la repoussa avec rage et se remit sur ses pieds en réprimant un cri de douleur.

« Derrière vous … » Siffla-t-il difficilement.

Tous obéirent comme un, prêt à retrouver le paysage familier de blanc et lumière mais bien vite, la plupart se figèrent devant une toute nouvelle vision. Car désormais devant les Snow Kids, se dressait une embrasure de porte flottante dans les airs.

« Un vaisseau … murmura Clamp.

- Je sais que mon vaisseau est particulièrement beau, commenta Zero, mais je ne pense pas qu'il vaille la peine de nous faire attraper ! »

Comme pour commenter ses dires, les hommes derrières eux commencèrent à tirer, les lasers frôlant de très près - trop peut-être - la tête de l'équipe. Dans un mélimélo de cris en tout genre, ils se ruèrent dans l'habitacle d'acier et se réfugièrent dans les angles morts. Le sauveur, lasers dans chaque main couvrant ainsi la fuite des joueurs, entra en dernier tout en faisant mouche parmi les ennemis.

« Flo ! hurla-t-il en s'adossant au mur le corps tremblant, fermeture des portes ! »

Le vaisseau se referma de lui-même à l'entente de l'ordre du jeune homme. Enfin à l'abri des preneurs d'otages, Zero se précipita avec ses dernières forces à l'avant du vaisseau tout en continuant à beugler ses ordres.

« Tout le monde prend un siège et s'attache ! criait-il, Flo ! Mise en place du bouclier et désactivation du mode furtif !

- Oui capitaine … » répondit une voix fluette.

L'équipe, nouvellement attachée aux sièges qui se comptaient en vingtaine dans la carlingue, comprirent enfin, l'absence d'individu dans l'espace clos ayant pour le moins dérouté les SK en premier lieu, 'qui', en fin 'quoi', était Flo : rien de moins que le vaisseau. Thran ne put s'empêcher un _'cool_ …' sur son siège bouclé.

« Réacteurs ? Continua le pilote.

- Le un et deux sont prêts … le trois commencent à chauffer … le quatre n'a pas commencé …

- Temps ? demanda Zero.

- … vingt-sept secondes …

- Ok …, sembla grimacer l'homme au masque d'acier, enclenche la procédure de destination.

- … Itinéraire ?

- L'inverse du précédent.

- Réacteur trois paré… Itinéraire confirmé …

- Demande autorisation commandes manuelles.

- … Commandes manuelles autorisées … Réacteur quatre paré … »

Le siège de Zero recula brusquement, afin de faire apparaître le boitier de commandes, caché sous le clavier. L'encapuchonné prit avec force les manettes de commandes d'une main et enclencha de l'autre un bouton sur sa droite. Son action ouvrit tous les volets du vaisseau, permettant ainsi à l'équipe de voir enfin leurs assaillants, toujours plus nombreux, s'acharnant sur la carlingue de métal. Les joueurs et entraîneurs ne purent réfréner un hurlement de peur qui fit obliquer la tête du pilote, tant le débit sonre était élevé. Pourtant, aucun des tirs n'atteignaient sa cible, les tireurs maudissant le bouclier érigé entre eux et la paroi d'acier.

« Tu as encore fait des bêtises Zero … commenta la voix amusée.

- Boucle-la … grommela l'homme au masque, et décolle !

- Enclenchement des réacteurs … numéro un, … numéro deux … numéro trois … numéro quatre … décollage … »

Dans un grognement sonore, le pilote poussa de toutes ses forces les manettes devant lui, entraînant avec lui, le hurlement de l'équipe et celui, plus proche du rugissement, des propulseurs. Le vaisseau se souleva sans peine, heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter le sol glacé de cette planète si accueillante, et les lasers brûlants.

« On va bientôt quitter l'atmosphère, annonça le pilote d'une voix maintenant posée, accrochez-vous.

- Mais ils ont des vaisseaux eux-aussi ! » S'exclama une Tia plus qu'anxieuse.

Une explosion retentissante lui répondit et des débris volèrent jusqu'aux volets de l'oiseau de fer. L'équipe tourna la tête vers leur ancienne demeure pour découvrir l'étendue des dégâts : la base des preneurs d'otages venait littéralement de partir en fumée. Les joueurs et entraîneurs retinrent leurs souffles et personne ne fit de commentaire, aussi désagréable fut la pensée de morts derrière eux.

« Tu disais ? demanda Zero d'une voix blasée.

- … Rien … » Finit par dire le milieu de terrain.

Une dernière secousse et la navette retrouva enfin le calme et la sérénité de l'espace tant espéré.

« Navette stabilisé … sifflota alors 'Flo', reprise des commendes automatiques … vous pouvez désormais détacher vos ceintures et profiter du voyage … »

Peu de joueurs se levèrent, encore sous le choc. Seule Dame Simbai se rua vers le siège de Yuki, encore blanche sous la douleur et morte de peur.

« Zero ? Héla-t-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur la blessure de la joueuse, aurais-tu quelque chose pour Yuki ? Elle a besoin de soin rapidement … Zero ? »

L'entraîneuse détourna le regard de la gardienne pour constater l'absence du pilote à son poste. Dans un hochement de tête compréhensif, D'Jok partit à la recherche de leur saveur à tous. Initiative extrêmement fastidieuse quand on s'apercevait qu'il n'y avait dans la navette que deux portes : l'une menait dehors, l'autre dans la navette. L'attaquant se rendit donc face à cette dernière et se permit d'entrer sans s'annoncer. Il eut raison : elle menait, elle, à plusieurs portes identiques qui eurent pour effet de rabaisser l'humeur du joueur. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache avec un cas social. Il oublie ses pensées quand il vit sur le sol, des traces de neige, accompagné, à sa grande surprise, de traces de sang, vers l'une d'elles. Sans en avoir conscience, il entreprit de toquer avec force sur la plaque de métal.

« Zero ! S'inquiéta-t-il, tu es blessé ?!

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ » Entendit-il.

Curieusement, D'Jok se sentit soulagé, tout autant qu'irrité face au ton de son interlocuteur. Il s'inquiétait pour lui bon sang …

« Yuki souffre de sa blessure, entama néanmoins l'attaquant, tu aurais quelque chose pour elle ? »

Il ne tenta même pas une quelconque information sur les traces de sang entraperçu sur le sol, Zero ne lui en aurait certainement donné pas. Sans qu'il est eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour les enfourner violemment dans les mains, ce qui semblait être une trousse de premiers soins. La porte se referma presque immédiatement, au nez du joueur. Ce dernier ne grommela qu'un vague ''Merci'', avant de s'en retourner auprès de la blessée au visage toujours aussi pâle. Ce type était un mystère en lui-même, et un mystère blessé apparemment. Il tenta d'en toucher un mot à la guérisseuse qui fit pivoter sa tête vers la porte ensanglantée avant de fortement soupirer.

« Qui qu'il soit, commença-t-elle, il n'est pas le genre de personne que tu convins avec des mots au travers d'une porte. S'il voulait de mon aide, il l'aurait déjà demandée. Il ne me laissera pas le toucher. »

Le roux ne put qu'acquiescer et accepter. Aucun d'entre eux de parviendrait à leur arracher quoi que ce soit.

oOo

Yuki s'éveilla lentement de ses songes. Ses yeux s'habituèrent doucement à l'obscurité environnante afin de lui présenter l'image d'une carlingue d'acier silencieuse, l'équipe au grand complet ayant décidé de piquer un somme. Chacun sur un siège abaissé, hormis Dame Simbai qui dormait auprès de la jeune rousse, plongé dans le plus profond des rêves. La jeune joueuse braqua son regard vers la porte qui conduisait aux appartements de l'inconnu, éclairée par une douce et faible lumière orangée. Elle songea que peu à son allure aussi froide que sa planète natale, et décida néanmoins d'apporter une présence dans son quotidien qu'elle jugeait pour le moins morne - si on y exemptait les sauvetages d'urgence et destructions de masse -. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant la deuxième porte de fer, la raison reprenant doucement son chemin dans son cerveau embrumé par la longue sieste. Elle hésita un temps le poing de sa main valide levé, avant de le laisser retomber le long de son corps avec un soupir. Qu'elle idiote elle avait été …

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ » cracha une voix à travers la cloison d'acier.

Yuki manqua de s'étouffer. Très fort, très très fort le sauveur.

« Hum… pas grand-chose …, entama-telle, je voulais jute … enfin, je voulais juste savoir comment allait ta blessure.»

L'état de Zero n'avait été un secret pour personne au vu des traces se la paroi de l'oiseau de fer, encore moins pour Yuki qui avait pu voir la médecin de groupe glisser de nombreux regard vers les taches pourpres laissées par le jeune homme. Aussi, elle se tendit quand elle l'entendit tousser bruyamment.

« _Bien_, répondit presque aussitôt froidement l'homme au masque de fer, _c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ?_

- Pas vraiment … hésita la gardienne.

-_Alors quoi ?_

- Ca ne te dirait pas d'être un peu plus aimable ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- _Dans mon travail, cette attitude est vitale._ » Semblait-t-il siffler à travers son masque.

Le cœur de la remplaçante rata un battement.

« Et c'est quel genre de travail … ? murmura-t-elle en s'adossant au mur d'en face.

- _Le genre que tu ne voudrais pas connaître._

- Et pour quelles raisons ? S'entêta-t-elle.

- _Ce n'est pas votre monde._

- Et c'est quoi ce monde ?

- Assassinats, guerres, sang, morts et douleurs, énuméra l'homme à vive voix, le votre c'est la baballe, chacun son truc. »

Yuki grimaça devant le ton. Froid, calculateur …

« Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- _Tu crois vraiment que j'ai tiré à côté tout à l'heure ?_ S'énerva l'inconnu.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça … soupira-t-elle, je voulais dire … Regarder la personne droit dans les yeux … lever l'arme et appuyer sur la détente … Comme …

- _… Je suis un assassin_. » Déclara-t-il.

La rousse ferma les yeux. Un assassin, comme Celui-là, toujours en fuite … Celui qui …

Les murs se tintèrent d'un coup de rouge, les lumières dansant au-dessus des têtes.

« Zero problème ! Zero problème ! Ramène-toi ! » Criait la voix du vaisseau dans les couloirs.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit devant la joueuse, qui eut le temps d'apercevoir l'inconnu et de sentir son souffle se couper. Le masque fixé comme d'ordinaire sur le visage, l'inconnu était sortit torse nu de la pièce, sa peau blanche partiellement recouvert par le T-shirt noir qu'il s'empressait d'enfiler, courant vers le poste de pilotage. Il était on ne peut mieux fait : torse marmoréen et finement musclé, mais gâché par une imposante marque pourpre cramoisie sur la hanche. La blessure était d'importance, bien plus que ne l'aurait imaginée Yuki. La joueuse grimaça une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme souffrait en silence.

« Flo ! Que ce passe-t-il ? criait Zero enfin aux commandes, entouré par l'équipe réveillée et anxieuse.

- Les réacteurs semblent avoir lâchés sans raison, claironna la voix, nous flottons dans l'espace …

- Pardon ? Siffla l'inconnu incrédule, quel est le niveau de carburant ? »

Des schémas complexes apparurent devant l'écran tactile du poste que scruta un instant le pilote avant de murmurer incrédule.

« Ils sont remplit aux trois quarts, pour quelles raisons .. ! Entama-t-il énervé avant de se reprendre et d'observer une nouvelle fois l'écran, les épaules baissés et le masque impénétrable, Flo ? Les réacteurs n'étaient-ils pas déjà comme ça au décollage ? »

Le silence lui répondit, ainsi que petit ''euh…'' qui disait tout à lui seul. L'homme en noir croisa ses doigts devant lui, les coudes posés sur le tableau de bord.

« Reset. » Ordonna la voix impénétrable du sauveur.

Comme écho à sa voix d'outre tombe, le vaisseau s'éteignit en un instant et plongea l'espace dans un silence des plus assourdissants. Le temps sembla se figer, avant de reprendre dans un vacarme sonore, les lumières rougeoyantes et la pesanteur reprenant ses droits.

« Alerte ! Alerte ! hurla alors Flo, niveau des réacteurs critiques ! »

Dans un murmure d'automate, Zero donna ses ordres sans appels. Réacteurs de secours, fin des appareils en tout genre et reprise du trajet. Il ponctuait chacune de ses paroles par le pianotage complexe de messages sur son tableau de bord, et de temps en temps, sur l'écran en face de lui. D'un geste, il fit comprendre à l'équipe de s'assoir et d'attendre la suite des opérations. Mais Thran et Clamp eurent nettement le temps de voir et comprendre la situation. Et quand ils s'assirent sur leurs sièges respectifs, ils ne manquèrent pas de blêmir à l'unisson.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Aarch à son vieil ami.

- Il a conduit tout l'énergie qu'il restait dans les générateurs, commença d'une voix blanche l'homme aux cheveux gris, mais c'est trop peu. Il y a trois minutes de trop … L'atterrissage promet d'être pour le moins sportif. »

* * *

**Fini pour cette semaine.**

**Remerciements spéciales (encore) à Little Wolf of Snow qui m'a largement aidé pour ce chapitre.**

**Bye-B!**

**Geek-naval**


	5. Bad News

**Et voilà la suite.**

**Pour information, nous sommes exactement à la moitié de cette fiction, celle-ci faisant en effet dix chapitres!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

******La Poussière**

**Chapitre 5****: Bad News**

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas tout à fait tord. Devant sa console de commande, Zero grinçait des dents à travers son masque. Comment … Comment pouvait-il y arriver avec si peu de puissance ? Trois minutes … Trois petites minutes de trop qu'il ne pouvait trouver nulle part et qui déciderai de la vie de tous ses passagers. Trois minutes en chute libre, sûrement à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol dans la plus totale incapacité de ralentir, se positionner, atterrir. Il n'avait plus même l'énergie nécessaire pour faire preuve de son identité aux autorités qui le réclamerait. Sans cela, dans le pire des cas qui est aussi et malheureusement le plus probable, ils se ferraient abattre comme des pigeons. Un peu de chance, et la folle de service serait aux commandes ce jour là et reconnaîtrait son bébé. Le meilleur des cas mais aussi le plus improbable.

Dans un excès de rage, le jeune homme retira une de ces mains des commandes et vint frapper avec force son masque de métal. Mais bon sang … Comment était-il supposé les sauver dans ces conditions ? Il les avait condamnés …

S'il vous plaît non …

Un voyant sur son tableau lui indique la proximité plus qu'imminente de la zone critique. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et sa main reprend sa place initiale et en tremblotant. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines secondes.

_Temps estimé avant la perte de carburant : une minute et cinquante cinq secondes._

Il ne pouvait décemment pas savoir quand ils se rendraient compte de leur présence dans la zone mais Zero ne doutait pas que ce moment viendrait toujours trop tôt pour eux.

_Temps estimé avant la perte de carburant : une minute et trente secondes._

L'Ombre sentait la sueur s'écouler lentement le long de son échine temps la pression était intense. S'étaient-ils rendu compte ?

_Temps estimé avant la perte de carburant : une minute et cinq secondes._

Oui ou non ? L'attente était trop rude. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre maintenant. Ce serait trop bête. Et abattu par les même qui cherchaient à tout prix à les sauver. Idiot, idiot, idiot …

_Temps estimé avant la perte de carburant : quarante six secondes._

Ils avaient réussi ? Il s étaient passés ? Le vaisseau était maintenant très proche de l'atmosphère donc … Vraisemblablement les hommes l'avaient reconnu, pour le plus grand bonheur de Zero qui s'autorisa une intense expiration avant de se reprendre et serrer les manettes de contrôles à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges.

_Temps estimé avant la perte de carburant : trente sept secondes._

Surprenant les joueurs dans son dos, le vaisseau s'ébroua dans tous les sens, marquant ainsi l'entrée dans l'atmosphère tant attendu et à la fois redoutée. A bout de bras, Zero parvenait à tenir la navette plus ou moins droite à la force de la volonté. Sa hanche recommençait à le faire souffrir le martyr mais il n'avait pas le droit d'émettre la moindre plainte. Hors de question, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait trop fait pour se plaindre d'une blessure si bénigne.

_Temps estimé avant la perte de carburant : vingt hu …_

Un immense fracas s'abattit sur le petit oiseau de fer qui fit perdre tout repère à l'appareil et laissa Zero perdu.

Comment … Comment avait-il put omettre un fait aussi important ?

Comment avait-il osé ?

C'était pourtant évident … Un réacteur assez endommagé pour faire perdre à un appareil de cette taille une capacité de vol aussi importante ne pouvait évidement pas supporter l'entrée dans une atmosphère. C'était évident pourtant. Evident …

Alors comment avait-il put omettre cette variable ?!

Avec rage, l'assassin redressa le vaisseau endommagé dans l'optique de le remettre dans une position plus ou moins correcte. Mais il devait se l'avouer, avec un réacteur ayant déjà explosé, l'aventure demeura hasardeuse. Néanmoins, un pied sur la console, la silhouette en noir redressa de toutes ses forces le nez de l'appareil et commença avec peine un plané à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol avec pour seul circuit utile, ses bras déjà endoloris.

Pas de problèmes donc. Absolument pas.

Planer en était déjà un grand en soit. Zero pouvait presque affirmer qu'en réalité ils descendaient presque en piquer mais droit vers la terre. Il ne voyait pas comment ralentir plus sa chute que donner la plus grande surface qu'il le pouvait à l'air sensé se charger de ralentir leur course.

Si. Il y avait un dernier moyen. Risqué mais possible.

Son pied toujours sur la console pour son équilibre, l'homme leva l'autre et l'abattit avec force sur la plaque de métal sous les manettes. Celle-ci résista mais l'Ombre tint bon aussi. Hors de question d'abdiquer maintenant. Pas aussi proche de la fin.

Pas aussi près.

Finalement, la plaque céda dans un bruit qui demeura inaudible dans le fond sonore assourdissant qui emplissait le petit vaisseau. Derrière son masque, Zero eut un sourire de triomphe.

« Très bien … siffla-t-il sous l'effort, tu veux de l'énergie … ? Alors tu vas en bouffer ! »

Avec ses dernières forces, le jeune homme laissa échapper son fluide qui redirigea vers les conduits d'alimentation. Il mit tout ce qu'il lui restait de puissance dans ce seul souhait et déjà il sentit le réacteur restant reprendre le peu d'énergie qu'il lui transmettait. C'était peu mais l'appareil commençait déjà à reprendre un rythme moins soutenu. Malgré cette maigre victoire, le blessé se sentit rapidement impuissant. Jamais il ne parviendrait à régler l'allure de tel sorte que l'appareil puisse se poser sans danger, c'était inimaginable.

Pourtant, l'homme tout vêtu de noir tint bon et garda le cap avec pour seul aide, ses instruments de vol qui continuait à l'informer de chiffres exorbitants. Connaissant l'irrégularité du paysage, Zero sacrifia une partie de son énergie dans l'ouverture des volets d'observation qui s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant ainsi aux passagers, un océan de verdure surplombé d'une teinte orangée que le ciel semblait arborer à toute heure de la journée. Enfin, les arbres cessèrent de défiler dangereusement sous les yeux des Snow Kids, bien vite remplacé par une piste sombre et sans vie, tout aussi inquiétante au vu de la vitesse qu'ils continuaient d'arborer. Sentant les dernières secondes du trajet doucement arrivé, l'Ombre mit toutes ses forces dans son fluide, se vidant se tout ce qu'il lui restait comme énergie. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol et le vaisseau sembla enfin vouloir perdre de la vitesse pour prendre un rythme s'apparentant beaucoup plus celui de croisière.

Mais Zero savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller mais il parvenait à se souvenir de comment cette piste se finissait. Un ravin pur et simple, et leur allure les y conduisait bien trop vite. La piste sombre commença à s'agripper à la rétine de l'homme au masque et celui-ci se sentit partir aux commandes de son vaisseau.

Non, pas maintenant … Surtout pas maintenant …

Entre les fentes embrumées de son masque de fer, le jeune homme perçu néanmoins la fine silhouette d'un individu se dessinant sur la piste d'atterrissage, face au pauvre oiseau de fer incapable de ralentir plus. Quand il la reconnu malgré la fatigue, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire derrière son masque.

Alors, Zero cessa de se débattre avec l'appareil.

Le vaisseau ralentit brusquement, maintenant couvert d'un voile indigo, enveloppant l'ensemble de l'oiseau. L'Ombre ne vit pas la fin de l'action. Avec le brusque ralentissement, l'Ombre fut projeté avec force contre les volets et se laissa sombrer dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

oOo

Les lumières étaient rares mais un clignotement vif et incessant força D'Jok à grimacer et vouloir échapper à l'agaçante loupiote. Mais quand il voulu lever les bras pour se protéger les yeux, ses bras trop lourds refusèrent tout bonnement de bouger, l'une notamment le faisait souffrir le martyr. Aussitôt, le roux comprit pourquoi : ses bras pendaient de tout leur long au dessus du crâne du joueur. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, l'attaquant tenta de rouvrir les yeux. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Où … ?

Soudain, ses orbes s'ouvrirent avec force, comprenant enfin dans quelle situation l'équipe était. Le vaisseau s'était enfin arrêté et se trouvait désormais, vraisemblablement au vu de sa situation actuelle, couché sur le dos. Il tenta d'appeler quelqu'un mais sa bouche restait inlassablement entrouverte mais ne laissait passer aucun son.

Puis, un bruit sourd vint le sortir de sa future panique. Plusieurs fois reproduit, le son conduit à la démolition pure et simple de la porte du vaisseau derrière lui qui plongea l'appareil dans une intense lumière orange-rosé qui força D'Jok à fermer les yeux. Bien vite, il les rouvrit quand il entendit des voix inconnues et visiblement inquiètes s'intéresser haut et fort du sort des joueurs. Il voulu leur répondre mais ne sortit de sa bouche, qu'un râle sourd et incompréhensible. Ce dernier fut tout de même entendu et rapidement, un visage inconnu se posta devant lui et l'inspecta preste mènent.

« Celui-là est réveillé ! entendit-il, dépêchez-vous !

- Où est Zero ? » S'inquiéta une autre.

Devant l'attaquant, la Ryker ouvrit de grand yeux et fit rapidement volte face. Elle se précipita sur le devant de l'appareil. Le roux remarqua enfin le désastre du poste de commandement. Des plaques de métal gisaient sans ordres sur le sol, du sang se rependait en trop grande quantité sur celle-ci et le fauteuil du pilote restait indubitablement vide. Le roux sentit la panique l'envahir quand il s'aperçut que l'Ombre était indubitablement absente du poste de commande. Faisant le même constat que le joueur, la porteuse du Cri de Métal entreprit de soulever à la force des bras, les pourtant lourdes plaques de métal du vaisseau. Bientôt, une forme immobile fit son apparition sous ces dernières, mais cachée par l'imposante silhouette de la puissante extra-terrestre, D'Jok ne put que contempler le bras immobile de son sauveur. Puis, celui-ci bougea de lui-même sous les remontrances inquiètes de la femme, pour désigner un endroit peu éloigné de la silhouette. Quand elle comprit à quoi le garçon faisait allusion et jeta un regard derrière son épaule et observa le joueur un temps. Quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas quitter sa place, elle héla :

« Maître ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je sais. » Lui répondit une troisième voix très proche, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, de l'attaquant.

Enfin, sous les yeux incrédules du Snow Kids, une sphère indigo-mauve apparut sa gauche et une forme qu'il reconnu rapidement vola jusqu'au pilote blessé. Un masque de métal, partiellement taché de sang. Sous les yeux agrandis du joueur, la Ryker remit son visage au jeune homme, pur ensuite le soulevé telle une poupée de chiffon, inerte dans ses bras et sortit à vive allure du vaisseau détruit. Quand il voulut s'enquérir de sa santé, un nouveau visage fit apparition devant D'Jok. Ce visage laissa le roux désarmé.

Il le connaissait.

Pas personnellement mais, il pouvait jurer le connaître, son esprit embrumé ne lui laissait pas juste le loisir de s'en souvenir.

Le visage lui sourit avant de porter un long doigt à son front.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui intima-t-il, vos question trouveront leurs réponses. Maintenant, dormez. »

Et sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, D'Jok sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience.

oOo

La lumière était vive. Un peu trop peut-être. La tête rousse de l'attaquant dévia doucement sur le côté dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à l'éclatante lumière du jour. Il laissa une grimace s'extirper de ses lèvres quand il se résolu : la lumière ne disparaîtrait pas, quelle que soit la position que le joueur adopterait. Il plissa les yeux une dernière fois avant de finalement baisser les armes et amorcer une sortie stratégique du lit.

… Lit ?

En un instant tout lui revint en mémoire : la prise d'otage, le sauvetage et … le crash.

D'Jok se redressa brusquement sur ses draps blancs, avant de s'y effondrer de nouveau, une douleur cinglante à l'épaule le clouant sur place.

« Vous ne devriez pas bouger. » Lui conseilla une voix avertie.

Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, le joueur rouvrit les yeux pour faire face à son interlocutrice, une jeune femme de son espèce habillée d'un ensemble blanc immaculé. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire avant de reprendre.

« Votre épaule s'est déboîtée pendant l'atterrissage. Je vous conseille s'être prudent les prochains jours, mais je vous rassure, vous ne la sentirez plus d'ici quelques heures …

- Où sommes-nous ? » La coupa-t-il une main sur son épaule meurtrie.

Contre toute attente, son sourire s'élargit et la jeune femme vint se redresser de toute hauteur.

« Veuillez m'excuser, commença-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas l'accréditation pour divulguer ce genre d'information aux invités. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois encore m'occuper de quelques uns de vos amis. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons avec élégance et s'avança jusqu'à la porte sous les yeux suspicieux du joueur.

« Oh ! Une dernière chose, reprit-elle une main sur la poignet, je ne mens pas en parlant d'invités. Vous êtes libre de vous habiller et de retrouver vos amis déjà réveillé. Sur ce, je vous laisse Monsieur. »

Ni plus ni moins, la femme disparut derrière la porte pour laisser au jeune homme un peu d'intimité. Celui-ci resta encore un temps à fixer la porte d'un air qui assurait que celle-ci exploserait dans la minute mais rien n'y fit : elle reste close et innocente. Secouant la tête pour y sortir ses mauvaises pensées à l'encontre de ses hôtes, il se releva et parvint à se mettre sur ses pieds. Zero avait emmené toute sa joyeuse bande ici de toute manière, ne pouvait-il pas être autre chose qu'un havre de paix pour les joueurs ?

Zero …

La dernière image de l'Ombre qu'il avait lui revint en mémoire. Blessé, recouvert par les nombreux gravas de l'appareil. Sans masque, mais caché par la haute silhouette de la personne venue à son secours. Allait-il bien ? Etait-il blessé ? Avait-il - encore - des ennuis ? L'attaquant secoua une nouvelle fois la tête avant de commencer à s'habiller. Il allait bien. Le joueur en était convaincu.

oOo

Le Snow Kid ne sut dire depuis combien de temps il était réveillé quand il sortit enfin de sa chambre. Le haut avait été plus dur à mettre qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le joueur se retrouva dans un couloir blanc, très 'hôpital' comme lieu. L'attaquant soupira avant d'arpenter l'endroit, une pointe d'angoisse dans le cœur. Mais cette dernière s'envola rapidement. De nombreuses fenêtres permettaient d'admirer les décors aux alentours et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils valaient le détour. Le ciel arborait une étrange teinte orangée, pareil à l'orée du jour, mais D'Jok aurait pu jurer que l'après midi avait été bien entamé, notamment grâce à l'horloge devant laquelle il était passé un peu plus tôt. D'immenses allées de verdures s'étalaient dans le paysages, parsemées d'arbres grandioses, tant par leur feuillages que par leurs tailles vertigineuses. Apparaissant difficilement parmi les branchages, des structures blanches de créatures intelligentes semblaient cachées. Par déduction, le joueur en conclut qu'il était dans l'un des bâtiments les plus importants de cette planète, celui-ci surplombant largement ses voisins. L'attaquant laissa malgré lui un sifflement lui échapper devant la vision idyllique.

« C'est à peu près la réaction de tout le monde » claironna une voix lasse.

Le rouquin détourna les yeux pour contempler son capitaine, nonchalamment appuyé sur l'embranchement du couloir, un air fatigué inscrit sur le visage.

« Rocket …

- Je suis venu te chercher, le coupa-t-il.

- … Pour quoi ? demanda prudent le joueur.

- Nos véritables hôtes ont enfin émis le souhait de se présenter dans les règles »

Le rouquin se contenta d'un hochement de tête à son voisin et le suivit docilement à travers les méandres d'intersections. Il avait déjà apparemment pris ses marques et l'emmena près des autres qui l'accueillirent avec chaleur. Passé les retrouvailles, joueurs et entraîneurs, une nouvelle femme fit son apparition, habillée d'une longue robe blanche bordée de mauve, et demanda poliment à ce que les Snow Kids la suivent. D'Jok avait presque aux bout des lèvres : 'A-t-on réellement le choix' ? Sur ce à quoi elle aurait sûrement répondu par un sourire énigmatique comme sa précédente collègue.

Le trajet dura plus long que prévu et au vu des grimaces qui s'étalaient sur certains visages, les minutes traînaient un peu trop en longueur. Le roux vint se poster près de l'entraîneur principal après une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« Excusez-moi Aarch, commença-t-il, mais où est Mark ? Et Dame Simbai ? »

En effet, le noir et la guérisseuse semblaient briller par leurs absences dans ces retrouvailles et l'attaquant ne put que s'inquiéter d'avantage quand il aperçu la grimace de gène qui ornait dorénavant le visage de l'ancien champion.

« Dame Simbai a été emmené peu avant nous, quant à Mark … Il est sous morphine dans sa chambre, finit par avouer le vieil homme.

- Morphine ? s'exclama le roux.

- L'un des débris de l'appareil lui est tombé sur la jambe lors du crash, énonça l'entraîneur, il ne pourra pas marcher pendant des semaines.

- Mais … sans Mark … et Yuki …

- Je sais. Tu es le seul attaquant des Snow-Kids et nous sommes désormais trop peu pour présenter une équipe digne de ce nom à la cup … »

Ces mots refroidirent largement le joueur après la chaleur qui lui étai venu avec le paysage. Yuki et Mark manquerait donc à l'appel. Un titulaire et la remplaçante. Et l'équipe se retrouvait donc avec un joueur en moins légal et plus qu'un seul attaquant pour les matchs : lui. D'Jok hésita un peu dans sa marche : devait-il se taper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ou devait-il simplement sauter par la fenêtre et mourir parmi les arbres ? Non, trop de feuillage, il risquerait de rester en vie et le premier choix était définitivement trop douloureux. Le SK se contenta d'un soupir à fendre l'âme, suivit de très près par son coach. Enfin, et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qui parurent une éternité pour certains, la femme les mena à une immense porte métallique dont elle déjoua la sureté d'un code tapé à la va vite sur un boîtier. D'un signe, elle leur intima de rentrer et finalement s'effaça pour ne plus réapparaître devant les joueurs.

A l'intérieur, ne trônait que peu de chose : un bureau d'une taille respectable et de nombreux écrans sur le côté, une immense console les gérant tous, sur laquelle un individu s'afférait sous la commande d'une autre bien plus grand, au visage bien connu de tous.

« Bienvenu à vous, Snow Kids ! Héla-t-il en écartant les bras, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- Brim Simbra … » soufflèrent les joueurs.

Le Maître du Cercle des Fluides était face à eux. Zero les avait emmenés directement à lui.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

* * *

**C'est quoi c'te fin? oO**

**'Fin bref, pas important, c'est le fond que l'on lit n'est ce pas? ^^**

**Je m'incline bien bas vers Little Wolf of Snow! Et oui!**

**Geek-naval**


	6. White Circle

**Mais j'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La Poussière**

**Chapitre 6****: White Circle**

Sa surprise passée à la vue de leur hôte, la mémoire revint une nouvelle fois à l'attaquant des Snow Kids. C'était cet homme qui était apparu devant lui avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. C'était lui …

« C'est vous qui nous avez sauvé ! Le devança Thran.

- Je n'ai fait que m'assurer d'un atterrissage moins brutal, reprit le Maître du Cercle des Fluides, celui qui vous a sauvez se trouve actuellement avachi sur mon siège et profite largement de l'espace que lui procure mon bureau sous ses pieds.

- Ça n'avez pas l'air de vous déranger plus que ça Maître … » Grogna une voix de métal.

On ne plus qu'avachi sur le fauteuil qui tenait lieu de siège et les pieds étalés en éventail sur les diverse feuilles qu'arboraient le pauvre meuble, un Zero tout de blanc vêtu semblait passionné (ou ennuyé) dans la réalisation d'un rubix cube des plus complexes. Un dernier mouvement fluide du poignet et le jeu se fit complet.

« Bal, fini ! Héla-t-il en bougeant le cube coloré, j'ai effectivement tous mes neurones en place comme tu peux le constater, je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

- Petit impertinent … siffla Brim Balarius, second du Maître à la console.

- Bien sur que non Zero, sourit le Maître des Fluides, tu sais très bien que nous t'avons mi à cette tache dans l'unique but de te garder auprès de nous assez longtemps pour que les Snow Kids viennent nous tenir compagnie !

- … Fourbe. » Siffla l'Ombre désormais blanche dans sa barbe - inexistante ?-.

Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le visage du sage qui laissa par la même échapper un petit rire tandis que son bras droit s'offusquait de l'attitude du jeune homme toujours caché par son masque de métal.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura Artegor aux côtés de l'entraîneur des SK, comment pouvez-vous le connaître… ?

- C'est très simple en vérité, affirma le Maître, ce jeune homme travail sous mes ordres et c'est moi qui l'ait assigné à votre protection. »

L'information jeta un froid sur l'assemblé, tandis que le dît protecteur finissait de désassembler son puzzle pour le recommencer, après un petit toussotement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répéta l'ancien entraîneur des Shadows.

- Cela veut dire que j'ai tout d'abord plusieurs choses à vous expliquer, comme l'endroit où vous vous trouver.

- Qui est ? demanda Tia, plus diplomate que ses coéquipiers qui rongeaient leurs freins.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Circle, entama le Maître, ce petit satellite artificiel est en réalité la base des opérations du Cercle des Fluides.

- Opérations ? répéta Thran, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'opération de l'organisation. Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez un quelconque pouvoir en dehors des fluides …

- On ne peut protéger éternellement les fluides en prônant l'harmonie »

Nouveau froid parmi les joueurs. Son air grave parvint même à sortir le sauveur de son jeu et à capter son attention.

« Comment ça ? Tenta Mei.

- Nous avons découvert il y a maintenant des décennies que notre pouvoir avait grandement diminué avec le temps et que dorénavant, les gens faisaient largement sans notre aval. Il nous ait parvenu que nous ne pouvions continuer comme cela. Nous devions agir. Nous avons alors décidé d'adopter les armes de nos adversaires, c'est-à-dire l'illégalité.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous battez ? demanda Ahito légèrement surpris.

- Pour protéger les joueurs et les fluides associés s'était nécessaire. Nous avons alors assigné un gardien à chaque équipe de la cup. Nous avons ainsi pu prévenir de nombreux attentas visant les fluides.

- Et vous appelez ça comment les affaires Bleylock etc … ? Siffla D-Jock.

- Des erreurs de notre part qui ont mêlées des civils et les Pirates à nos affaires. Mais ils nous ont été utiles donc leurs interventions étaient tolérées dans nos affaires. Non seulement parce qu'ils ont fait ça sans apprendre notre présence. Tout le monde est content …, finit-il par murmurer.

- Attendez … commença Clamp hagard, vous voulez dire que vous en avez d'autre comme Zero ?

- Non, répondit amer, Balarius à la place du Maître, lui c'est un cas spécial.

- Je suis unique, renchérit le gardien d'un ton ironique toujours sur le siège.

- Mais … continua le mécanicien, mais alors les caméras et le virus …

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? s'indigna le sauveur en se redressant un peu, je ne les installais pas ! Je les ôtais ! »

La déclaration eut le même effet que les deux précédentes. Devant le manque de réaction notable de la part de l'équipe, Zero sembla lever les yeux au ciel et se leva de son trône pour se diriger vers la porte, balançant au passage le misérable puzzle qui vint s'échouer aux pieds du Maître.

« Je me tire, déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Simbra doucement, nous n'avons pas terminé.

- Moi si, dit simplement l'Ombre blanche.

- Hum … Tâche de ne pas trop de forcer, tu es blessé ! »

Seul un grognement mal caché lui répondit avant que la porte ne se referme. Le silence se fit de nouveau roi dans la pièce pendant un court instant.

« Invivable … murmura le bras droit.

- Mais indispensable, rétorqua le Maître des fluides, veuillez l'excuser, il n'apprécie pas la foule mais à une parole à tout épreuve.

- La promesse … commença D'Jok.

- ''Ramener tout les Snow Kids vivant à Circle, par tout les moyens''. Plus un ordre qu'une promesse mais ma parole fait loi chez lui.

- Je vois … murmura le roux.

- Pourquoi nous parler de votre organisation secrète ? demanda Tia, vu votre position c'est plutôt stupide. Comptez-vous nous effacer la mémoire comme les Pirates le font ?

- Ce n'est en rien contre eux, entama Simbra, mais nous sommes un peu plus subtils.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Yuki, qui prenait pour la première fois la parole.

- Vous ne pourrez dans tout les cas communiquer de quelconques informations à notre sujet, répondit le Maître, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer alors je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus. Mais cela étant dit, je suppose que vous êtes fatigués ou au contraire débordant d'énergie. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous reposer ou de profiter de notre terrain de foot à l'étage au- dessus. D'autres questions ?

- Oui, s'avança Artegor, où est Simbai ?

- Je lui laisse le loisir de vous répondre à ma place, sourit d'avantage le Brim, sur ce, si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais devoir vous laisser, certaines affaires récemment parvenues requièrent ma présence. »

Sans laisser le temps aux joueurs de répondre, le Maître du Cercle des Fluides quitta la salle, accompagné de son fidèle bras droit. Dans la seconde, une troisième femme vint à la rencontre des joueurs pour leur proposer les différentes options. L'équipe était légèrement irritée par l'attitude du Maître, mais en même temps compréhensifs. Il leur avait offert un bon nombre d'explications dont ils se contenteraient pour le moment et gérer l'arrivée de personnes de l'extérieur pour une organisation comme celle-ci ne devait pas être facile à vivre. C'est donc avec un immense plaisir que Thran, D'Jok, Tia et Rocket acceptèrent l'offre de l'étage tandis qu'Ahito, Mei et les entraîneurs retournèrent volontiers au lit.

oOo

« C'est un endroit étrange, déclara Tia en passant le ballon à son petit ami.

- Dans quel sens ? demanda ce dernier en le lançant à l'asiatique.

- Je ne sais pas … Peut-être que le fait qu'ils n'utilisent pas le Code Universelle pour la couleur de l'atmosphère me surprend un peu trop.

- Je rejoins Tia, annonça le rouquin en recevant le ballon, mais pas pour l'atmosphère, pour l'attitude des gens. Vous avez vu leur visage ? Tous savent se battre

- Ils sont en guerre perpétuel. » Chuchota le métis en recevant le ballon.

La remarque fut suivit d'un long et inhabituel silence chez les joueurs, tandis que le ballon circulait parmi eux. Mais par sa simple présence, le damier rond rassurait et calmait les SK. Par la simple présence d'un objet qui, même durant toutes les guerres, ne changerait pas. Soudain, il s'arrêta au pied de la blanche, qui le retenait d'une pression. Ses amis l'interrogèrent du regard et elle leva le menton en guise de signe. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, dérivait à marche lente une tête pour le moins connu désormais. Zero, les fentes de son masque rivées sur l'écran qu'il maintenait devant lui et dont il faisait régulièrement passer les pages, dans l'évidente attente d'une information cruciale. Les joueurs hésitaient, Zero ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de leur présence, mais D'Jok se jeta à l'eau.

« Zero ! » Héla-t-il.

Coupé dans sa lecture, le gardien scruta lentement les joueurs sur le terrain. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et devant son manque de réaction notable, son visage étant caché, l'attaquant retenta une approche. L'attaquant percuta doucement la balle qui alla s'échouer au pied de l'Ombre qui la regarda venir à lui sans dire un mot.

« Tu sais jouer ? demanda le rouquin.

- … Non. » Répondit simplement l'agent.

Le roux, bien que déstabilisé, n'en démordit pas néanmoins.

« Allez Zero ! Commença-t-il après avoir récupérer la balle au pied et poursuivant l'homme en blanc qui avait repris sa course, tout le monde sait jouer au foot !

- Pas moi, assura l'Ombre d'une voix traînante.

- Juste un shoot ! »

Là, Zero s'arrêta, dos au joueur. Il se retourna doucement pour faire face au roux qui étira un petit sourire. Il relança le ballon jusqu'aux pieds de son voisin qui ne réagit pas.

« Allez ! Thran fera le gardien, commença-t-il tandis que les joueurs suivaient ses directives, et tu devras nous passer Tia, Rocket et moi ! Tu peux tout utiliser, tu t'en sens capable ?

- … Rassure-moi, finit pas dire le protecteur, le principe est bien de mettre le baballe entre les deux poteaux ? …

- Euh … hésita l'attaquant perdu, oui, normal quoi …

- Et tu me ficheras la paix ?

- Si tu le souhaites, affirma le joueur.

- Alors très bien. »

Et il disparut. Tout bonnement.

D'Jok laissa son regard se perdre un peu à la place qu'occupait précédemment l'agent du Cercle. Il scrutait sans s'en apercevoir le vide, hagard et toujours sous le choc. Mais où … ?

« But. »

Sa voix. Sa voix, derrière lui.

Brusquement, le SK se retourna pour contempler une singulière scène. Tia et Rocket se tenait côte à côte, dans la même position et le même regard qu'arboraient précédemment le rouquin et tournait lentement la tête derrière eux. Thran de son côté, de dû faire qu'un quart de tour pour constater la présence de l'homme au masque près de lui, le pied légèrement levé dans la pousser du ballon entre les deux poteaux, à quelques centimètres de là, qui correspondaient à la vingtaine de mètres entre sa place de départ et le but. Nonchalamment, Zero croisa ses bras devant lui en faisant face aux joueurs qui le dévisageaient d'un œil perdu.

« Tu croyais quoi ? Commença-t-il en s'adressant à D'Jok, t'espérais quoi ? Que ce soit le Souffle que j'utilisais à pleine puissance ? Que je sois comme vous ? … Que je sois Lui ?

- Comment … ? Tenta le rouquin.

- Oh s'il te plaît ! s'exclama l'Ombre blanche, ça presque un an et demi que je suis le gardien des SK, je connais tout de vous et de votre manière de penser ! Non je n'ai pas le Souffle, non je ne suis pas d'Akilian, … et non je ne suis pas …

- Zero ! » Hurla une voix stridente.

Aussitôt, les joueurs des SK eurent le privilège de voir tous les muscles de l'agent se contracter sous ses habits immaculés. Ils entendirent par ailleurs un ''Mauvais …'' quand le gardien rabattit sa capuche jusqu'à son visage et tenta ce qui s'apparentait à une tentative de fuite. Mais à peine fit-il un pas, qu'une humaine rousse, habillée en salopette d'où émergeait diverses outils et maculée de crasse, apparut à l'orée du terrain, une mine contrariée et passablement énervée inscrite sur le visage.

« Zero ! » Hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois quand elle aperçut le capuchon blanc en fuite.

D'un geste rapide mais mortellement précis, elle balança, ni plus ni moins, une clé à molette au visage de métal de l'agent qui l'esquiva à la dernière seconde, les joueurs s'étant baissés.

« Je vais te tuer ! Assura-t-elle en s'approchant à grand pas de sa future victime.

- Kane … commença Zero les mains devant lui, on va tenter de la jouer diplomate, d'accord ?

- Y'a pas de diplomatie qui tienne pour les enfoirés dans ton genre, ragea-t-elle, regarde ce que tu as fait à mon bébé ! »

En effet, haut dans le ciel et remorquer par pas moins de cinq vaisseau, se hissait misérablement l'ancien Flocon, détruit de part en part, les débris semés sur son passage. Là, l'Ombre reprit contenance.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! Se défend-il prestement.

- Alors explications ? Demanda Kane avec une voix d'outre tombe.

- C'est ton vaisseau qui a merdé sur ce coup ! Un tir lui a crevé le réservoir et il ne s'est rendu compte de rien !

- ''Tirer dessus'', ''Merdé'' ?! répéta la rousse hors d'elle.

- C'était une mission de sauvetage parmi des terroristes ! Tu t'attendais à quoi sérieusement ?

- … Crève. » Répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Zero eut le plaisir de voir un tournevis lâchement sortit des tréfonds des poches de son interlocutrice se diriger un peu trop rapidement vers son visage masqué. Son corps s'arqua en arrière afin de l'éviter et la jeune femme pesta. L'inconnu en blanc n'attendit pas plus pour s'échapper d'une voltige durant laquelle il prit appui sur le sol de ses pieds et ses mains. Puis, l'arbre du salut lui offrit un refuge de choix qu'il s'empressa d'emprunter, à l'abri de la fureur de la rouquine. Mais celle-ci n'en fut pas moins en reste et balança tout ce que ses poches vraisemblablement sans fonds possédaient. Zero évita néanmoins tous les projectiles en glissant entre les branches, tel l'Ombre qu'il se bornait apparemment à être. Enfin, le jeune homme parcourut à vive allure l'un des prolongements de l'arbre et partit d'un bond se réfugier sur un toit duquel il disparut.

« Zero ! Hurla à sa suite la rouquine, reviens espèce de lâche ! »

Les quatre membres présents des SK restèrent un temps à observer la jeune femme s'énerver dans le vide, tapant par intermittence du pied sur le sol et jurant contre le fantôme de l'Ombre. Finalement, elle sembla enfin se calmer et tira un tantinet ses cheveux en arrière avant de soupirer longuement. Puis, la visiblement mécanicienne se retourna vers l'équipe réduite.

« Vous ! Héla-t-elle en les pointant du doigt, vous êtes les Snow Kids, je me trompe ?

- … Non, répond finalement la capitaine, enfin oui … C'est bien nous …

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, se présenta la rousse en s'inclinant, je suis Kane, la mécanicienne de l'abrutie qui vient de s'échapper, et ainsi donc, la mécano assignée à votre équipe parmi le Cercle.

- La partenaire de Zero ? demanda Tia incrédule.

- On … peut dire ça comme ça … Hésita un moment Kane, je ne m'occupe que de lui procurer ce dont il a besoin pour ses missions. Armes, équipements, vaisseaux … Qu'il vient de me détruire par ailleurs …

- Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute ! Intervient Thran à la défense de l'Ombre, personne n'avait remarqué que l'une des personnes avait réussi à toucher Flo …

- Je le sais bien … » Souffla la rouquine, une main frottant ses cheveux.

L'équipe l'observa un temps surpris. La rousse se contenta de soupirer une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre.

« C'est uniquement pour faire réagir ce crétin qui pense que porter un masque fait de lui une vraie boîte de conserve … Je suis la mieux placé pour affirmer que ce type est un être vivant malgré tout ce qu'il peut montrer de ses émotions …

- Pourquoi ? demanda Tia incrédule face à la déclaration de la jeune femme.

- Même si je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur ni le privilège de voir son visage une seule fois durant cette dernière année où je suis à son service, entama-t-elle, j'ai déjà put le voir au bord de la mort un bon nombre de fois. Son sang et l'unique preuve que je peux apporter sur sa vie. Non, il y a aussi le masque …

- De quoi parles-tu ? S'étonna Thran.

- C'est moi qui est fabriqué le masque, il m'a été ordonné en premier lieu par le Maître du Cercle des Fluides même. C'est lui qui m'a présenté par la suite Zero pour me dire que je serais à ses ordres jusqu'à sa mort. I l'intérieur tout un système qui permet de maintenir quelqu'un à la vie. C'est moi qui l'ai construit et je peux assurer qui s'il en a véritablement besoin, il n'a besoin que de l'ôter quelques minutes pour mourir. »

Ses paroles laissèrent les joueurs dans la plus profonde confusion, mais cela, Kane ne semblait pas même s'en soucier.

« Sinon, continua-t-elle, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Je suis assignée à votre service pour le reste de la journée.

- A notre service veut dire … commença la blanche.

- A votre surveillance oui, assura Kane avec un grand sourire, alors ? Questions ?

- … Pouvons-nous observer les lieux ? demanda finalement Rocket devant le silence de son équipe

- Bien sûr ! » Déclara la jeune femme en étirant son sourire.

La promenade dura un certain temps, mais les paysage que le satellite artificiel avait à offrir étaient juste sublimes. D'Jok ne compta pas le nombre de fois où lui et les autres se précipitèrent aux fenêtres dans l'espoir de contempler encore un peu mieux les courbes de cette planète factice. Thran discutait avec véhémence avec la rousse en posant toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et c'est avec joie que la mécanicienne lui répondait, ravie d'avoir un interlocuteur intéressé par ce bijou. Puis, l'attaquant des Snow Kids vit une question qui le taraudait depuis peu revenir en force.

« Au fait Kane, héla-t-il doucement, quel est le fluide de Zero ? »

La question laissa un instant la jeune rousse interdite avant qu'un sourire ne vienne s'étirer sur son visage criblé de taches de rousseur.

« Vous avez cru au Souffle hein … ? demanda-t-elle doucement en fixant le sol.

- Oui … » Lui répondit-il simplement.

La mécanicienne sembla jauger ses paroles avant d'ouvrir la bouche et c'est avec un petit soupir qu'elle reprit la conversation.

« Devinette pour les Snow Kids, commença-t-elle, qu'est ce qui, même en s'en débarrassant toujours, reviendra en force si on n'y prête pas attention ? Qu'est ce qui, même si on pense en être débarrassé pour de bon, s'est en réalité juste déplacé ? »

L'énigme ne trouva pas de réponse parmi les joueurs qui se regardèrent tous incrédules, cherchant la réponse dans les orbes des autres.

« La Poussière, répondit à leur place Kane, c'est le non qu'ont donné ses ennemis au fluide de Zero. Il est unique et personne n'a jamais put égaliser à ce jour la puissance.

- Il est si incroyable ? demanda incrédule Tia.

- Vous l'avez vu à l'œuvre n'est-ce pas ? Ses propriétés sont elles aussi juste exceptionnelles : la Poussière joint à elle seule, celles du Souffle d'Akilian et celles, par exemple, du Smog des Shadows. Mais la grande différence, est que Zero le contrôle parfaitement. Jamais personne n'a put égaliser le contrôle de son fluide. Il peut le modeler à volonté et disparaître en poussière d'étoiles sans le moindre effort et à la seconde près.

- Il n'avait pas tord en disant qu'il était unique … Grimaça Thran.

- Il l'est, assura Kane, il était la personne qu'il fallait pour protéger les Snow Kids.

- Tu parles des fameux ennemis qui ont nommé son fluide ?

- Hum, acquiesça la jeune femme, vous n'imaginerez pas le nombre de personne qui s'intéressait aux fluide d'Akilian et dont Zero a dut s'occuper pour vous protéger.

- Le blond que j'ai vu ce jour là ? Murmura D'Jok.

- Dren, siffla-t-elle, oui. Cet abruti avait de sacrés pouvoirs qui ont empêché Zero de le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant. Ils se sont battus dans les murs de la Faculty pendant presque deux semaines sans qu'aucun ne puisse prendre l'avantage. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que votre vaisseau s'est fait abordé par les hommes qui vous ont capturé.

- Pardon ? demanda Rocket.

- Le transfert s'est mal passé car il s'est enfui. Quand enfin, Zero a put remettre la main sur lui, votre navette était déjà partie et il s'est retrouvé à la traîne et est arrivé trop tard pour vous sauver ... »

Soudain, un claquement fit taire la jeune rousse qui se retrouva face à face au visage familier de métal du jeune homme dont elle parlait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

« Zero … s'étrangla-t-elle, surprise au possible.

- T'as fini de parler de moi dans mon dos ? Siffla-t-il.

- Je fais ce que … ! »

Encore une fois, Zero lui coupa le bec en plaçant devant son visage, l'écran qu'il lisait avant d'être interrompu par l'attaquant des Snow Kids. Kane observa un instant les images qu'elle pouvait voir avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

« J'ai besoin d'un vaisseau, déclara-t-il, construit un autre Flocon.

- Avec ce modèle … ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en prenant l'écran entre ses doigts.

Le blessé acquiesça et recula d'un pas, laissant Kane dans sa contemplation du magnifique vaisseau qui avait capté son attention. Il venait se faire pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait au précédent, c'était évident. Quant bien même c'était intéressé, car la jeune rousse était indispensable au masque de fer, l'attention fit sourire Kane qui mit l'écran sous son bras.

« Très bien Zero, conclut-elle, mais ne crois pas que j'ai pardonné pour autant. Quant au nouveau vaisseau, tu vas devoir attendre deux mois avant que mes hommes et moi l'ayons terminé. »

L'homme en blanc pour la journée mit un certain avant d'hocher la tête à son tour la tête et tendit sa main en signe de bonne entente, que Kane prit avec véhémence, puis, le contrat clos, la jeune rousse s'enfuit avec la toute nouvelle commande sous le bras. Elle laissa donc seul Zero avec les membres restant de l'équipe. Puis, quand la mécanicienne finit de disparaître derrière un arbre, l'Ombre s'accroupit sans prévenir sur le sol.

« Incident diplomatique évité … » Siffla-t-il.

Dans son dos, les joueurs ne purent que se regarder et donner raison à l'Ombre. Kane semblait être le genre de fille qu'il fallait avoir dans sa poche sous peine de grandement le regretter.

« Elle va te construire un vaisseau ? demanda Thran incrédule.

- Non un bateau … ironisa Zero.

- Pas la peine d'être mauvaise langue. » Grinça Tia en croisant les bras.

Sans répondre, l'agent du Cercle se releva les mains au fond des poches et prit la route inverse à celle de la rousse. Il ne daigna pas même lever les yeux vers les Snow Kids qui le regardaient pour la plupart d'un œil mauvais. Quand sa silhouette disparut elle aussi, la blanche explosa en tapant du pied.

« Sérieusement je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce type ! Il peut être dans la même journée, quelqu'un de presque sympathique et l'heure d'après, un être froid et distant …

- Il en sait pas comment se comporter avec nous, renchérit Thran en relevant son frère endormi sur le sol.

- Il joue un rôle, compléta D'Jok.

- Mais lequel ? » Finit par conclure le capitaine de l'équipe.

Là était toute la question. Qui était Zero pour les joueurs ? Qui étaient les joueurs pour leur gardien ?

La réponse semblait encore aujourd'hui hors d'atteinte.

* * *

**Je t'aime Wolffy!**

**Geek-naval**


	7. Back Home

**La Poussière**

**Chapitre 7****: Back Home ...**

Leur séjour sur Circle ne dura pas plus de trois jours, le temps pour les joueurs de se remettre tranquillement de leur sauvetage. Il avait rapidement été décidé d'une excuse auprès de la presse que les agents des Fluides ferraient en sorte de corréler avec les données que les journalistes auraient, ou plutôt l'inverse par ailleurs. L'heure du départ fut bientôt prononcée et c'est avec méfiance que les Snow Kids s'avançaient vers leur navette, exceptionnellement affrétée pour l'occasion. Quand les joueurs s'avancèrent, ils purent constater avec des sentiments mitigés, leur gardien en pleine conversation avec le Maître des Fluides qui lui souriait gentiment. Puis, son sourire s'élargie à la vue des porteurs du Souffle et il écarta les bras en forme de paix, tandis que son vis-à-vis se plaça sur le côté, nouvellement habillé de son habituel cape noire, la capuche remontée sur son visage de fer.

« Bien dormi Snow Kids ? demanda poli Brim Simbra.

- Bien merci … hésita à répondre le métis de l'équipe.

- Cette navette vous emmènera jusqu'au Genèse Stadium, fit le Maître en désignant l'oiseau de fer dans son dos, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle le ferra.

- Avec un peu de chance, renchérit Thran en observant l'immense vaisseau, Kane n'a pas put terminer dans la soirée …

- Ce vaisseau m'appartient en réalité, déclara Briam en croisant les bras.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais commander un vaisseau aussi clinquant pour des missions de sauvetage ? demanda acerbe l'Ombre avant de recevoir un coup sur le haut du crâne de la part du second du Maître.

- Tout ce fracas pour finalement déclarer forfait avant même le début de la compétition, laissa échapper Yuki, le bras en écharpe.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda le Maître.

- Nous ne pouvons pas présenter à la cup l'équipe que nous avions prévu, expliqua Aarch, ils ne sont maintenant que six avec Mark et Yuki sur le banc de touche.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de présenter une équipe de moins de sept joueurs, continua Mei en s'appuyant sur le roux.

- Vous pouvez pourtant ne jouer qu'à six sur le terrain, non ? demanda conformation l'humanoïde.

- Bien sûr, affirma D'Jok, c'est ce qu'on avait prévu. Mais il nous faut tout de même présenter à la cup une véritable équipe même si en réalité on ne finit qu'à six sur le terrain. Et hors de question de présenter un blessé …

- Un individu alibi en somme, déclara le Maître des Fluides, n'importe qui ferrait alors l'affaire non ?

- Une personne acceptée à ce stade de la compétition par la Ligue, les journalistes et le public est juste impossible à l'aurore de la compétition. »

Le Maître sembla réfléchir un instant avant que son visage ne vienne s'orner d'un immense sourire, tandis que son subordonné levait la main à son masque pour masquer sa toux.

« Laisser-moi m'occuper de ces formalités, déclara-t-il alors que l'homme en noir se décala un peu de sa silhouette, visiblement peu rassuré, le Cercle a aussi sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Zero, dans mon bureau avant de partir.

- Oui Maître … » répondit prudemment le jeune homme en regardant le vieil humanoïde s'éloigner.

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assistance tandis que les joueurs entendirent très clairement l'Ombre déglutir derrière son masque. Ils lui donnèrent raison presque immédiatement. Même si le Maître des Fluides semblait au grand public être une personne fiable et charismatique, elle semblait ici avoir certaines lubies plutôt étranges.

« Embarquez, ordonna Zero en se reprenant, le décollage s'effectuera dans un peu plus d'une heure.

- Tu restes avec nous ? » Demanda Yuki en s'avançant.

Le jeune homme prit son temps avant de répondre et laissa échapper un soupire avant de partir à la suite de son Maître.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, entendit l'équipe, je suis toujours votre gardien. Malgré les évènements, on ne m'a pas encore mit sur le banc de touche. »

Dans son dos, Balarius grogna un ''Ça peut s'arranger'' que l'agent ignora royalement, déjà sur les traces de son supérieur.

Ne restait dorénavant plus que l'arrangement du dit supérieur dont le subordonné avait tant peur. Et au vu de l'allure qu'il abordait quant il rentra une demi-heure plus tard, la solution ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune homme, pour le plus grand bonheur du second du Cercle.

oOo

Le voyage avait moins long que ne l'avait envisagé D'Jok. Pour des raisons pratiques, le roux ne doutait pas que les membres du Cercle avait tenté d'élire domicile le plus près possible de l'endroit au s'étalait la plus grande concentration de ce qu'ils étaient chargés de protéger. L'équipe n'avait presque pas eut le loisir de voir Zero durant la traversée. Ce denier s'était enfermé dans le poste de commande et avait semblé être en grande conversation la plupart du temps. Le grand jeu des Snow Kids avait été alors de comprendre le maximum de mot que le visage de fer prononçait, le but étant d'en avoir le plus possible pour donner un gage au perdant.

On s'amuse comme on peut.

Mais même avec la meilleure volonté, jamais l'équipe d'Akilian ne réussit à comprendre la réelle tournure de la conversation qui durait en longueur.

Brusquement, les joueurs se tendirent sous le flagrant ralentissement de la navette et tous entendirent la voix de Zero enfin résonner dans tout l'appareil.

« On arrive, déclara-t-il neutre, attachez-vous et rangez les objets volants. Pour des raisons de sécurités, les Snow Kids prendront une porte annexe pour sortir. Les autres vous vous chargez de l'entrée principale et vous occupez des agents. »

Ils n'étaient donc pas seuls dans la navette, D'Jok aurait dû se douter qu'apparaître comme par ma magie dans le Genèse Stadium après trois jours de disparition n'était pas chose aisé. Agacé par sa propre stupidité, l'attaquant claqua sa langue et grogna de nouveau en continuant.

Le système du Cercle pour faire taire les joueurs étaient élaborés, ça c'était évident, mais s'y habituer était une chose peu aisée sur le court terme. Ils avaient placé dans la bouche des Snow Kids, staff compris, une puce électrronique qui était sensée repérés la volonté des gens de parler de Circle et les accidents de conversation, et ainsi évitait d'une part les possibles fuites, et d'autre part les amnésies partielles problématiques quand on souhaite sauver quelqu'un.

Tiré de ses pensées par l'atterrissage en douceur de la navette, D'Jok entreprit de s'échapper doucement de son siège et suivit les autres vers la fine silhouette de leur sauveur qui leur intimait d'un geste à partir à sa suite. Les joueurs n'avaient plus de bagages, perdus lors de la prise d'otages, mais le Cercle avait assuré que d'immenses piles de vêtements les attendaient d'après leurs dires, au plus grand bonheur de Mei qui ne cachait pas sa joie.

L'Ombre les mena le plus discrètement possible à l'arrière de l'appareil après s'être assuré que ses collègues avaient bien laissé la voie libre. Puis, les Snow Kids passèrent par des passages inconnus du grand public que les agents du Cercle avaient construits il y a bien longtemps pour prévenir de situation comme celle-ci, pour finalement aboutir devant l'hôtel même, au soulagement de l'équipe. Zero décida alors de les abandonné ici.

« Le staff de l'hôtel est courant de l'histoire factice, commença-t-il à éluder, ils vous accueilleront sans poser de questions. Quand les journalistes apprendront pour votre retour, accordez-leur leur interview et annoncez ce que nous avons prévu.

- Ils goberont une histoire pareille ? Ironisa Tia.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua le jeune homme, le but est juste d'avoir des preuves à montrer pour affirmer vos dires.

- Que les autres s'empressent de créer …

- Evidemment, conclut l'agent.

- Et pour le joueur ? » Demanda Thran, soutenant un Ahito somnolant.

A ces mots, Zero s'arrêta un instant et D'Jok aurait put jurer qu'il grimaçait à l'intérieur de son masque mais il n'y laissa rien paraître.

« Laisser du temps au temps et vous aurez votre joueur quand vous en aurez besoin. »

Sur ces quelques mots, le jeune homme s'enfuit, prévoyant certainement d'entrée dans l'hôtel par une autre voie moins fréquentée. Au vu de la taille, par la boîte aux lettres ?

oOo

Le stress grimpait chez les joueurs d'Akilian. Dans quelques minutes seulement, leur coach et capitaine monterait sur la tribune, annoncer à la galaxie une histoire idiote et annoncerait un nouveau joueur qui tardait à arriver. Rocket, pourtant celui dont on attendait le plus, semblait être le plus calme, adossé contre le mur, attendant patiemment son entrée en scène. Il n'avait pas le loisir de se laisser porter par l'anxiété, c'était son travail en tant que capitaine de cette équipe réduite de la mener malgré les épreuves, à la victoire. Certes, un joueur inconnu manquait toujours à l'appel mais son oncle semblait confiant envers le Cercle pour leur fournir un ''joueur alibi''. Ce n'était donc pas encore jouer pour les Snow Kids.

Enfin, on appela les deux hommes pour monter à la tribune et Rocket sentit malgré lui son cœur se serrer étrangement. Personne n'arrivait.

Le métis et son oncle montèrent donc face aux journalistes aux flashs aveuglants. Rapidement, l'entraîneur prit les rennes de l'interview, laissant au jeune milieu de terrain le temps de se familiariser avec la scène pourtant habituel. Bien vite, la fameuse question fut posée.

« Aarch, demanda une journaliste, quelle est la raison pour les tenants du titre d'apparaître comme par magie dans le Genèse après trois jours d'absence injustifiée ?

- Il s'avère que nous avons eut un important problème technique de l'appareil qui nous conduisait au Genèse, commença-t-il à éluder, cet incident à conduit à une panne général de la navette et nous avons dérivé pendant près de deux jours avant d'être miraculeusement secouru. On nous a permit après cette frayeur de nous reposer sur une planète durant toute une journée et de venir ici discrètement. »

L'écouter de la bouche même de l'entraîneur de rendait pas l'histoire plus crédible mais le visage qu'il arborait faisait presque envie d'y croire pour le métis.

« Quelle était la raison de cette panne ? demanda un autre journaliste, ce pourrait-il que ce soit criminel ?

- Je laisse le loisir aux personnes chargés d'enquêter de répondre à cette question, répondit Aarch diplomate.

- Pensez-vous que cet incident affectera vos performances durant la compétition ? »

Question bateau, stupide et inintéressante, … si l'alibi était véritable.

« En vérité je dois dire que oui, déclara l'ancien joueur face aux journalistes surpris de la réponse, il se trouve que la dérive c'est très mal passée … »

Rocket réprima une grimace. Ils y étaient et toujours aucunes traces du fameux remplaçant.

« Il est arrivé que deux de nos joueurs se sont gravement blessés, continua l'entraîneur, blessures causées par l'apesanteur et donc des objets en libertés.

- Deux joueurs ? Mais alors il manque aux Snow Kids une personne pour présenter une équipe entière à la ligue … »

Et voilà la messe était dite et manquait toujours l'acteur inconnu.

« En effet … ralentit le coach pour gagner du temps, avec Yuki et Mark dans cet état, il nous était impossible de les faire jouer.

- Ils ne peuvent réellement pas jouer ? » Demanda un autre.

Les journalistes devaient vivre dans une autre dimension pour poser des questions aussi stupides. Aarch expliqua le problème de chacun en reprenant son temps, espérant de tout son cœur un prochain miracle.

« Comment les Snow Kids font-ils faire pour participer à la compétition s'ils ne peuvent présenter à la ligue que six joueurs titulaires ? »

Il fallait évidemment qu'il y ait un agent de presse compétent dans le tas. Rocket ne put éviter une grimace sur son visage tandis qu'il croisa le regard de son oncle dans le même état. Comment faire pour gagner plus de temps ? Les deux hommes étaient à court d'idées cette fois ci, et personne ne semblait en mesure de les aider. Soudain, Rocket se sentit tiré en arrière et vit avec surprise la silhouette de son deuxième entraîneur se profiler devant lui. Artegor prit le micro sous les yeux ébahis et soulagés à la fois d'Aarch et commença à s'exprimer naturellement.

« Excusez notre retard, commença-t-il, mais la circulation devient difficile à cette période de l'année au Genèse Stadium ! »

Beaucoup sourirent au trait d'humour et au sourire qu'affichait l'ancien coach des Shadows qui releva le micro pour que celui-ci soit à sa hauteur.

« J'ai pris donc plus de temps que prévu pour aller chercher notre nouveau joueur à l'astroport, continua-t-il, ignorant le regard d'hamster trisomique que les deux hommes de la tribune arboraient maintenant, et c'est donc avec plaisir que je vous présente notre tout nouveau Snow Kid ! »

Suivant le geste du l'ancien possesseur du Smog, journalistes et interviewés regardèrent à l'entrée de l'assistance où se dessinait dans une pluie de flashs incessants, une silhouette qui fit s'étrangler le capitaine des joueurs d'Akilian.

Il aurait dû s'en douter en réalité. C'était presque obligatoire en fait. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

Sous les yeux de la Galaxie toute entière, Zero fit une entrée remarquée, marquée par la sobriété certaine dont il fit preuve en s'avançant près d'Artegor. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, l'entraîneur le prit avec chaleur par les épaules et continua sa fable avec énergie.

« Dans un souci d'anonymat que ce garçon voudrait garder secrète, je vous prierai, journalistes, de ne pas lui poser de questions. Au vu des récents évènements qui ont frappé les Snow Kids avant la cup, la Ligue et le Cercle ont autorisé notre équipe à n'utiliser que six joueurs en titulaires et donc de faire de ce septième joueur qu'un simple remplaçant. »

Les questions fusèrent quand il conclut mais Artegor les ignora, menant le jeune homme vers la sortie, sous les caméras du monde, suivit de très près par Rocket et son oncle dont les cerveaux tournaient à plein régime. Enfin dans les coulisses, le capitaine explosa face aux deux menteurs et le reste de l'équipe qui semblait savoir.

« Vous vous expliquez ?! »

D'un geste rude, Zero s'extirpa de la poigne de l'entraîneur et vint s'assoir nonchalamment sur l'une des chaises présentes, les bras en croix. C'était très étrange de le voir arborer ce genre de vêtements, le métis était d'or et déjà habitué à la cape et le voir avec un simple jean et haut bleu, une casquette masquant le haut de son masque de fer, on entrait réellement dans la cinquième dimension. La Galaxie entière venait de rencontrer le visage de métal de leur Gardien et visiblement, ça irritait grandement ce dernier.

« Brim Simbra a apparemment réussi à lui vendre le fait de devenir notre ''joueur alibi'', expliqua D'Jok toujours incrédule de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

- Et je suis toujours contre ! Explosa l'agent du Cercle, je ne m'exhiberai plus en publique, ne compter pas sur moi !

- C'est prévu comme tel Zero, tenta Artegor diplomate, le Maître nous accorde juste le droit de participer qu'à six titulaires.

- Exact, confirma d'un ton mauvais l'Ombre qui toussa de rage, … ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer la baballe comme un idiot. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le jeune homme se releva d'un bond et commença son acensions vers la sortie tant espérée. Mais il fut bientôt stoppé net dans son élan par la rousse de l'équipe, son bras plaqué contre sa poitrine dans un étau ferme, l'air en colère.

« On sait qu'on vous doit une fière chandelle mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire avec autant de mauvaise grâce !

- Tu ne comprends pas la gravité de ce que mon Maître vient de faire ôtes-toi de mon chemin, dit-il d'une seule traite en continuant à avancer.

- Si pour une fois tu t'expliquais … !

- J'ai dit : Ôtes-toi de mon chemin ! » Cria-t-il.

Soudain, la fine silhouette du gardien disparut dans un nuage de poussières blanches. Les milliers d'étoiles passèrent autour de la jeune fille avec rudesse tandis que celle-ci ferma les yeux de peur et Zero réapparut dan son dos, continuant sa course comme si de rien n'était mais visiblement rageur.

« Pourquoi se met-il dans un état pareil ? murmura Mark revenu des confins de la morphine.

- Balarius Simbra m'a avertit, expliqua Dame Simbai plutôt absente des conversations ces derniers temps, son masque est connu dans le milieu. Et s'il affirme qu'il est le Gardien des Snow Kids au grand jour, cela peut-être un bien comme un mal …

- Le fait que les Snow Kids soient gardés par l'un des plus dangereux …, commença Tia, incapable de finir sa phrase à cause la puce sous la langue.

- Oui, confirma la guérisseuse, ça peut tout aussi bien effrayer les éventuelles personnes qui s'intéresserait au Souffle d'Akilian …

- Ou bien attiser les interrogations des plus frappés. » Finit Ahito, dans un moment de lucidité.

Tous comprenaient la situation du gardien. La pression allait devenir énorme pour les petites épaules du jeune homme, bien que puissantes.

Pour eux aussi les choses sérieuses commençaient. La cup allait enfin débuter et les Akiliens allaient devoir y faire face à six.

Six.

Un chiffre que se promit de maudire l'ensemble des titulaires et staff. Un seul mot d'ordre durant la compétition : agressivité, afin de palier au manque. Le tournoi promettait d'être éprouvant, trop peut-être, mais les joueurs se savaient au meilleur de leur forme, au plus haut niveau qu'ils avaient put acquérir. C'était jouable. Difficile mais jouable.

Gagner la cup pour la troisième fois.

Gagner pour Lui.

_Gagner._

* * *

**Je pense que je ne remercierais jamais assez Little Wolf of Snow pour son soutien!**

**Geek-naval**


	8. And Fight

**La Poussière**

**Chapitre 8****: ... And Fight**

La compétition était difficile. Le match contre les Pirates n'avait pas été d'une difficulté extrême pour les Snow Kids qui rapidement avaient menés au score. Ils s'étaient reposés sur le Souffle et grand bien leur avait prit. Leur jeu aérien avait vite fait de palier à toutes tentatives de l'équipe hors la loi pour récupérer le ballon et le match s'était soldé par une victoire écrasante des Akiliens.

Le manque de joueur s'était par contre ressentit pendant les quarts de finale. Les Rykers, en plus de jouer physique, demeuraient de redoutables porteuses d'un fluide incroyable. Mais l'adresse des Snow Kids avec un ballon au pied, ainsi qu'un changement salutaire à la mis temps de Tia en attaque avait fait des SK les vainqueurs, à grand renfort d'encouragements de la part de leur fan et entraîneurs, du haut de leur tribune.

La demi-finale promettait elle d'être difficile. Très difficile.

Ils allaient affrontés l'équipe des Xénons, menée par l'impressionnant Luur. D'Jok, plongé dans ses pensées dans les couloirs vides de la résidence, savait qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour parvenir à percer les défenses des écailleux en mauve. Mais l'attaque était elle aussi problématique, Mei et Thran devraient sans doute faire preuve de leur talent pour mettre hors d'état de nuire l'inquiétant capitaine adverse. Calculer devenait difficile quand certain chiffre manquait à l'appel. Si encore il pouvait espérer compter sur Zero mais non, le gardien avait tout bonnement disparut de la circulation et le roux avait beau épier tout les recoins sombres, pas une seule trace de l'Ombre, à croire qu'elle s'était échappé de l'hôtel. Pourtant, l'attaquant pouvait jurer sentir sa présence de temps à autre autour de lui, puis disparaître dans la seconde. La faculté de devenir poussière devait être intéressante …

Une toux sonore se fit entendre près de lui. Surpris, D'Jok fit volte face pour contempler le sujet de ses pensées, adossés contre le mur, emmitouflé dans son habituel cape, le haut rabattu sur son visage de fer. Décidemment, l'être de noir n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, apparaître, disparaître …

« Ton téléphone, ordonna l'Ombre d'un souffle rauque.

- Pardon ? » Demanda le roux incrédule.

Oui enfin ! Le jeune homme avait quant même disparut pendant près de deux semaines et quelle était sa première parole ? Un téléphone ?

« Si tu en avais vraiment besoin, reprit acerbe l'attaquant, tu aurais put me voler le mien dans la minutes non ?

- … Peux pas. » Répondit le gardien.

D'Jok prit enfin conscience de l'odeur qui flottait légèrement dans l'air. Du sang …

« Zero tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le joueur en s'avançant.

- Très bien mais ton téléphone serait le bien venu, répliqua son vis-à-vis, le mien est comme qui dirait cassé … »

Rapidement, l'Akilien sortit de sa poche l'objet convoité et pâlit quand l'Ombre sortit son bras pour le prendre, dévoilant ainsi son torse malmené, mutilé par une immense lame de couteau.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, fit l'Ombre quand il comprit la tête du jeune roux.

- Pas grand-chose ?! Explosa D'Jok, mais … !

- Réellement, assura Zero d'un ton honnête, ce n'est pas mon principal problème. »

Il pianotait à toute allure sur l'écran et soufflait doucement à travers son masque.

« C'est quoi le vrai souci ? Tenta une nouvelle fois le roux, si ce n'est pas une blessure pareille …

- Elle plus impressionnante qu'autre chose, affirma l'encapuchonné, ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt ce qu'il y avait sur la lame …

- De poison ? » Fit brusquement le Snow Kids en se redressant du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé.

Le plus petit acquiesça silencieusement et continua de d'écrire son message. Soudain, à travers sa capuche, le jeune blessé passa sa main sur son visage de fer qui émit un clic imperceptible. D'Jok eut l'horreur, ou honneur il hésitait, de voir un morceau de métal dépasser du tissu noir, en forme de demi-visage. Zero essuya sa véritable peau un instant avant de remettre le métal en place et lut rapidement le message reçut. Puis, sans un mot, il effaça les numéros et messages et tendit le portable à son utilisateur premier avant de regarder à sa poitrine un cadran inconnu au joueur. Le regardant faire sans un mot, le roux était encore plus ou moins choqué, ne s'attendant certainement pas à voir le jeune homme si mystérieux enlever son masque avec tant de facilité devant une tierce personne. Même si la personne en question n'avait il faut le dire, absolument rien vu. Le silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes, seulement brisé par une toux rude du plus petit, avant que D'Jok, excédé par la situation plus que gênante, ne se décide à entamer la conversation.

« Tu as regardé les matchs ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit simplement l'agent du Cercle.

- Tu ne nous as pas quittés depuis le début de la cup ?

- Tu en doutais ? »

L'attaquant eut presque envie de dire ''Oui'', mais c'était peut-être un peu trop déplacé au vu de la situation actuelle de son interlocuteur.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda le joueur.

- Oui.

- Tu tousses souvent … » Tenta le roux.

C'était vrai. L'homme au masque toussait presque à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, s'en était devenu alarmant pour l'Akilien.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » réussit à dire son protecteur pour conclure la conversation.

Les minutes s'étirèrent lentement alors, D'Jok ne guettant que le moment où son gardien s'écroulerait au sol. Déjà, il avait dû le redresser près de deux fois tandis que le porteur de la Poussière glissait le long du mur. C'est quand enfin ce dernier abdiqua face à la pesanteur qu'un homme apparut dans une lumière vive, arborant la même dégaine que le jeune homme au sol. Méfiant même au bord de l'inconscience, le blessé leva un poignard mais l'inconnu leva les mains devant lui.

« De la garde des Xenons. » Annonça-t-il.

Zero baissa son poignet et le laissa tomber sans grâce au sol. Le Lightnings prit alors rapidement son cadet dans ses bras avant se tourner vers le roux incrédule, une main vers son visage mais le souffle difficile du blessé l'en dissuada.

« C'est bon … » Avait-il seulement dit.

L'inconnu laissa encore un moment sa main en l'air avant de capituler devant la poigne sur son haut et se détourna du joueur avant de disparaître dans un éclair bleu qui fit tomber l'attaquant à terre. Malgré sa certitude que le jeune homme était entre de bonnes mains, la crainte demeurait présente dans son cœur. Le gardien avait comme toujours été avec eux pendant cette compétition et D'Jok voulait s'assurer que ce serait encore le cas.

oOo

_« Cette fois-ci Callie, _annonçait une voix_, les Snow Kids seront dans une très mauvaise posture._

_- Vous radotez Nork, mais je ne peux que vous donner raison, _confirma la journaliste d'Akilian_, si pour les deux premiers matchs, les joueurs d'Aarch ont fait preuve de leur talent et surtout de leur expérience sur le terrain pour battre leurs adversaires. Je crains que ce ne soit trop peu pour battre les Xenons à ce stade de la compétition._

_- Mais n'oublions pas que nous parlons des deux fois tenants du titre, alors les surprises … »_

Ce fut la douce Tia qui frappa la radio pour la faire taire et enfin faire plonger l'équipe dans un silence de réflexion et de concentration tant espéré avant le match. Leurs entraîneurs allaient bientôt faire leur entrée et les joueurs attendaient dans une attente quasi religieuse les deux hommes.

« C'est quoi ces gueules d'enterrements ? fit une voix dans les vestiaires, on croirait que vous allez au casse pipe …

- Zero ! » S'exclama Ahito bien éveillé.

En effet, le gardien s'était avancé parmi les Snow Kids et les toisait tous un à un en silence. D'Jok se releva presque aussitôt et se rua vers l'agent des Fluides qu'il prit par les épaules.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme écarta son pan de cape avant de relever afin de dévoiler un torse sur lequel s'étalait une mince cicatrice pourpre qui disparaîtrait bien assez vite. Le roux resta sans voix face aux prouesses du Cercle décidemment plein de ressources inconnues. Les autres, auxquels l'attaquant n'avait pas put passer la blessure de Zero sous silence, soupirèrent de concert.

« T'es venu nous encourager ? demanda sans espoirs Mei en s'étirant.

- Seulement vous rassurer, déclara l'Ombre avant de se détourner d'eux et se diriger vers la sortie à pas lents.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse attendre le salut tant attendu, la voix du roux retentit encore une fois dans son dos, l'appelant avec force. Il fit volte face, pour recevoir un ballon lancé à toute vitesse entre ses bras. Devant son visage de fer impénétrable, D'Jok sourit.

« Un shoot pour nous encourager, dit-il, seulement un … »

Derrière son masque, Zero réprima une grimace. L'attaquant ne le lâcherait pas donc … Avec flegme, le gardien laissa la balle tomber à ses pieds et avant que celle-ci ne touche le sol, frappa de toutes ses forces dans le damier rond qui parti se fracasser contre la radio qui explosa. Des cris et rires explosèrent alors dans les vestiaires et estimant la chose faite, le jeune homme reprit le chemin de la sortit. Quand il sortit enfin, le sourire du roux se fit plus prononcé.

« Merci … » Remercia-t-il un peu tard.

Les entraîneurs avait alors fait leur apparition, trouvant avec surprise, une équipe sur-motivée et fin prête pour le match. Les indications furent rapidement données, les encouragements prononcés et les mises en garde effectuées. Quand enfin les deux hommes allèrent retrouver leurs tribunes réservées, la salle entra dans une toute autre ambiance. Tous pressèrent l'attaquant restant de l'équipe qui se précipita vers son casier tandis que Thran sortait du sien une petite boîte. Aidé de Rocket, il extirpa de sa prison un long rouleau que les deux joueurs s'empressèrent de dérouler. Les filles partirent chercher à toute vitesse les deux blessés dans le couloir pour se précipiter vers l'affiche qu'Ahito aidait à fixer au mur.

Micro-Ice les regardait maintenant, un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres et les doigts en V de la victoire. Cette photo avait été prise lors d'une de leur soirée et elle avait été choisie à l'unanimité pour le représenter avant les matchs. Le slogan des Snow Kids retentit alors avec véhémence dans les vestiaires, avant que les joueurs ne se sauvent pour la rencontre, non sans d'abord, poser deux doigts sur le visage de l'ancien attaquant, après un rapide baiser sur ceux-ci.

La salle se vida ensuite rapidement et même Yuki et Mark se dépêchèrent d'accéder à la tribune des membres du staff, pour enfin plonger la pièce dans le silence le plus total.

Soudain, une fine poussière d'étoiles fit apparaître une silhouette maintenant bien connue des Snow Kids, autant adorée que crainte. Il regarda un instant le l'horloge à sa poitrine et apprécia silencieusement le calme environnant avant de poser son regard acier sur le portrait du défunt, bien évidement souriant. Il le contempla en silence depuis les bancs, avant de lever un doigt vers lui, le pouce vers le plafond. Le gardien resta un temps de cette position, d'anciens souvenirs résurgents en lui.

_Il avait ce jour là exactement la même position que maintenant_.

L'Autre se tenait d'ailleurs à la même distance. Pas de souffle, un silence partiel, alourdi par des bruits venant de l'extérieur.

Mimant le bruit de la détente, Zero fit prendre la course du recul à son bras et la pièce retomba dans le silence avant que le soi disant remplaçant ne face volte face et s'enfuit dans le stade.

_Comme ce jour là._

oOo

La rencontre avait failli tourner au désastre, au pur et simple désastre. Les défenses impénétrables des deux côtés avaient prolongés le match au grand damne des Snow Kids qui ne pouvait plus tenir très longtemps à seulement six. Un seul but permettrait à chacune des équipes de vaincre l'autre et chacune semblait être résolue à être celle-ci.

C'est étrangement Luur qui mit fin à sa qualification. Avec rage, il était parvenu à percer les défenses des Snow Kids qui en réalité le laissèrent faire face seul à un Ahito en très grande forme. Il tenta de le paralyser à l'aide de la Fournaise de Xenon qui se révéla inutile grâce à Thran qui protégea son frère. Ahito n'eut plus qu'à accueillir le ballon avec adresse et talent. Dans le même mouvement, il l'envoya à Mei qui le lança alors à Tia. La blanche grimpa alors jusqu'aux défenses avant de le renvoyer à l'attaquant qui s'élança vers les buts à toute vitesse. Laissé seul face au gardien vert, il s'apprêtait à tirer de toutes ses forces quand le lézard vit chances de victoire de son équipe réduite à néant. D'Jok n'envoya en réalité la balle qu'en l'air, réceptionnée par le capitaine de l'équipe en personne qui déjoua la vigilance de l'écailleux.

Le score enfin transformé, le match prit fin seulement quelques minutes plus tard où les Akiliens ne laissèrent plus une balle s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres du narcoleptique, assurant aux Snow Kids une place en final.

Ne restait plus qu'à voir qui les porteurs du Souffle allaient affronter pendant celle-ci.

oOo

Laissé seul par ses camarades et les yeux figés au sol, D'Jok vaquait sans but dans l'hôtel réservé aux Snow-Kids. Il avait échappé à l'aide de ses entraîneurs aux journalistes, le lendemain même de leur épuisante victoire contre les Xénons et soufflait maintenant d'un repos bien mérité après ce véritable combat. Ses pieds se mouvaient d'eux même, son corps dans un état de léthargie complète, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Lui.

Lui.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce stupide présentateur lui pose cette question. Cette stupide question …

_« Croyez-vous que Micro-Ice serait fière de ce que vous faites ? N'est pas exagéré d'envisager le football comme une revanche sur sa mort ? »_

Idiot …

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà pensé à cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Vengeance ? Sur qui ? Sur quoi ?

Ce n'est pas ainsi que son meurtrier paiera enfin pour son crime.

A cette pensée, l'attaquant stoppa son pas, le poing serré. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres dessinèrent une grimace de mauvais augure.

Un jour … Oui un jour, cette ordure paiera pour ce qu'il avait fait. Oh oui il paiera et D'Jok se ferra une joie d'appliquer la sentence.

Une toux fulgurante fit sortir le roux de ses pensées morbides. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui mais n'aperçu que des portes closes. Cependant, derrière l'une d'elle, il pouvait clairement discerner une respiration difficile. La toux reprit de plus belle et le footballer commença à paniquer. La personne en question s'arrachait les poumons. Son corps se décida enfin à bouger et se précipita littéralement sur la paroi en défaut. D'un geste vif, D'Jok ouvrit la porte et se rua à l'intérieur, le regard inquiet. L'espace était sombre et le rouquin fut incapable de trouver l'interrupteur dans la précipitation. Il regarda de tout côté alors que la personne avait émis une exclamation de surprise, bien vite remplacée par un retour en force de la toux.

« Eh ! Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant à grand pas dans la pénombre.

- N'approche pas ! » Hurla la voix, adossée à un mur.

L'attaquant ne put que se figer à l'entente de la voix. Impossible, le son semblait certes différent mais le timbre …

« Zero … ? murmura le joueur en avançant prudemment.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher ! »

Ci-tôt dit, l'Ombre fut reprise d'une toux fulgurante et de ce que pouvait voir le roux, tenait avec peine son haut de sa main. L'autre demeurait au sol, en tenant en son sein, un objet métallique, … le masque de l'agent. D'Jok ne savait pas comment réagir. Devant lui, se tenait mal en point, son sauveur, masque baissé. L'obscurité gardait le secret de son visage mais ne cachait en rien, sa puissance qui gardait intact, malgré son état.

« Tu vas bien ? » Souffla le joueur en restant à sa place, scrutant les ténèbres.

Le jeune homme mit du temps avant de répondre, la respiration de celui-ci toujours difficile. Il inspirait profondément et semblait enfin reprendre doucement le contrôle de lui-même. Son souffle se fit plus posé et sa silhouette baissa un peu la tête. D'un geste faible, son masque reprit sa place et avec lui, renferma les secrets de l'Ombre des Snow-Kids.

« Tu vas bien Zero ? Répéta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

- Oui. » Répondit simplement l'agent du Cercle.

D'un geste lent, le protecteur regarda l'horloge à sa poitrine, puis la remit avec le même flegme. Enfin, il se releva doucement, replaçant d'un geste sa cape et reprit sa route vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

« C'est tout ? S'exclama le roux, un ''Oui'' et c'est tout ?! J'ai cru que tu étais en train de crever merde !

- Et alors ? » Répliqua son homologue ne s'arrêtant.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, D'Jok ne put que se figer à l'entente de ces paroles. ''Et alors ?''

« ''Et alors ?'' Répéta-t-il incrédule, … Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! »

La lumière salvatrice fut enfin trouvée et l'attaquant put découvrir l'étendu des dégâts, auxquels il s'attendait largement. La main droite de Zero était recouverte de sang pourpre et la place qu'il occupait précédemment était parsemée de tâches sombres.

« Ne parle pas de ça comme si ça ne t'importait pas ! Éclata le roux, ne te sers pas de ce corps comme s'il n'était qu'une machine qui ne sera bonne qu'à mettre à la casse quand elle deviendra inutilisable et toi avec !

- Ce n'est pas le cas, le coupa la silhouette noire.

- Alors quoi ?!

- Une machine ça se repart. »

D'Jok ne pipa mot pendant un temps, de nouveau à court de phrases explosives.

« Quoi ? répondit-il simplement alors.

- Une machine peut être graissée, huilée, remontée, on peut en changer les pièces … Mais dans mon cas, la ''machine'' comme tu le nommes si bien qu'est mon corps, est simplement vouée à la casse et au remplacement. Cet objet pourrit et bientôt, il me lâchera sans que je ne puisse le prévenir. »

Le joueur demeura un instant silencieux, les yeux incertains sur le contour du corps semblant frêle de son vis-à-vis.

« … Pourquoi … ? Siffla-t-il finalement, pourquoi tu te fais subir ça … Pour nous …

- Votre vie …

- …''Passe largement avant la mienne.'' Continua dans une grimace le rouquin, je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi tu te fais subir tout ça alors que … Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais quoi que ce soit pour toi !

- Vous êtes en vie c'est déjà beaucoup … » Cru-t-il entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Ces paroles n'étaient que des murmures mais D'Jok était presque persuadé de ce qu'il avait entendu. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

« Pourquoi ?! Éclata une nouvelle fois le joueur, pourquoi nos vies ont-elles tant d'importance pour toi ?! »

Son vis-à-vis mit un certain temps avant de répondre, une main sur le mur, prêt à disparaître dans les rides de la pièce.

« J'ai fait une promesse … glissa l'Ombre au mur.

- A qui ?! hurla l'attaquant.

- Le Maître te l'a dit non ? Je lui ai promis que …

- Obéir à un ordre n'est pas une promesse ! A qui ?! »

Zero ne pipa mot pendant un certain temps avant de soupirer et d'observer le plafond noirci.

« … Un mort. »

Ce dernier mot coupa court à toute discussion et la fine silhouette en profita pour s'échapper. A l'aide de gestes souples et élégants, il se hissa sans effort jusqu'au plafond pour finalement disparaître dans celui-ci et laisser le jeune joueur seul dans la pièce, les poings serrés.

Il voudrait y croire. Que la personne en question soit Lui. Mais qu'est ce qui découlerait de cette découverte ? Malgré le fait que Zero les ait sauvé, ils ne savaient rien de cet individu, de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il avait put être pour Lui …

D'Jok, les yeux clos et une grimace inscrite sur le visage, fit vote face et sortit à grands pas de la pièce. Il était furieux oui. Cet homme en cape noir était indiscernable, incompréhensible. D'un moment à un autre, il pouvait se montrer amical tandis qu'à d'autre, c'est sa colère qu'il ne laissait que transparaitre. Mais à quoi bon ce constat ? Le roux et l'équipe se l'étaient déjà fait et il n'apportait rien de plus. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment prendre le visage de métal. Ses traites, ses humeurs, ses pensées demeuraient inlassablement closes derrière le fer.

Plongé dans ses pensées, D'Jok ne sut combien de temps il avait passé à parcourir sans but l'hôtel, échappant de temps à autre à une groupie hystérique en tenue de femme de chambre, ou bien à un Cyclope caché dans une poubelle odorante. C'est avec lassitude qu'il ouvrit alors la porte de la salle de vie des Snow Kids, chassant de sa tête ses mauvaises ondes.

Une Mei hystérique lui sauta alors dans les bras sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Mais bon sang où étais-tu ?! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- J'ai … commença-t-il surpris de son ton, j'ai pas bougé de l'hôtel …

- Mais tu as raté le dernier match des demi-finales ! » Continua-t-elle tandis que dans son dos, les autres joueurs les regardaient surpris eux aussi.

D'Jok se figea de stupeur. Il venait de rater la demi-finale ? Il avait marché sans but tant de temps ? Impossible …

« Alors … ? Tenta-t-il pour calmer le regard sombre que son entraîneur lui lançait dans son dos.

- Les Lightnings face aux Shadows, commença un Ahito, une grimace sur le visage.

- Et pourtant la rencontre n'était pas du tout équitable. » Continua son frère, triturant ses doigts.

Le roux sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Oh non s'il vous plait … Tout mais pas ça …

« Vous allez affronter des Shadows en pleine forme prou la finale, affirma néanmoins Artegor face à l'écran, j'espère que vous vous reposerez assez les Kids. Car le match risque d'être pour le moins sportif. »

**Voilà pour celui-ci.**

**Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci^infini (pour les matheux) à Little Wolf of Snow**

**Geek-naval**


	9. Surprise on the Lawn

**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre! (vous cachez pas je sais que vous êtes là vive les traffic state...)**

**Je remercie la super Edwis qui m'a reviwsé pour mon plus grand bonheur. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que son travail est apprécié ^^ (les autres vous inquiétez pas, je sais que beaucoup sont fidèleq vu le nombre de vus...)**

**Bref! Ceci est surtout un match, je comprendrai que ça soul certain mais je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens d'arriver à mes fins.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**La Poussière**

**Chapitre 9****: Surprise on the Lawn**

Le match se présentait mal. Très mal. Deux zéro pour les Shadows et la mis temps n'avait pas encore été prononcée.

« C'est pas vrai … » Grimaça Aarch devant son écran.

Ses joueurs étaient exténués. Il s'en été largement douté et Artegor avait été d'accord avec lui. Les possesseurs du Smog jouaient physique et le fait que les Snow Kids est un joueur un moins durant le tout début de la compétition, même s'ils avaient tenu jusqu'alors, ce faisait maintenant ressentir face à de tels adversaires.

_« Les Snow Kids sont dans une situation à laquelle ils n'avaient encore jamais fait face, _commentait Callie Mystie_, face aux Shadows, ils sont dans la plus grande impuissance, un joueur sur le terrain en moins._

_- Pourtant Kali, _renchérit son collègue_, nous savons qu'ils ont un remplaçant valide dans les coulisses qui n'a montré qu'une seule fois son visage de métal au grand publique._

_- Certainement, _confirma la rousse_, il n'a depuis lors plus fait d'apparitions et beaucoup pensent maintenant qu'il n'était qu'un alibi pour faire participer les Snow Kids à la compétition et qu'en réalité il ne saurait pas même taper dans un ballon ! »_

Avec rage, Aarch coupa les stupides commentaires et se reconcentra sur le match. Ses poulains venaient encore une fois de perdre un ballon pour cause d'un manque de soutien flagrant au milieu de terrain. Comment calculer ?

Monter Tia en attaque avait été une mauvaise idée, mais dans la situation actuelle, ils se devaient d'avoir un maximum d'attaquant pour avoir la chance de pouvoir égaliser au minimum.

Faire monter un défenseur ? Le risque était juste trop grand pour se passer d'un défenseur.

Mais que faire … ?

« Coach ? » Entendit-il dans son dos.

L'entraîneur tourna la tête pour observer la jeune remplaçante blessé, le regard déterminé.

« Yuki ?

- Ils ont raison, commenta-t-elle, on ne va pas s'en sortir dans cette situation, avec un joueur en moins. Laisser moi retourner sur le terrain auprès des autres !

- Hors de question ! S'insurgea Dame Simbai, ton bras est encore beaucoup trop fragile !

- Mais Mark est hors course et nous n'avons plus le choix ! C'est le seul moyen d'inverser la tendance !

- Pas même en rêve d'envoyer une blessée sur le terrain gamine, grinça Artegor devant son écran.

- Mais on va perdre ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Yuki, fit la voix acerbe du coach principal, c'est non. »

Aarch venait de réduire à néant les espoirs de la rousse. Il n'y avait plus d'espoirs. Plus de victoire possible pour les Snow Kids. Plus de revanche sur le sort pour Lui. Ils se l'étaient pourtant juré … Ça n'avait pas un seul impact sur ce qu'il était advenu du défunt mais la symbolique était trop grande pour eux. Si seulement …

Si seulement …

Yuki redressa la tête dans le dos de ses entraîneurs.

Il en avait un, de maigre espoir.

D'un mouvement vif, la remplaçante pivota sur place et courut jusqu'aux vestiaires à toute allure. Arrivée, elle défit le cadenas de son casier et en sortit son uniforme, encore neuf. Elle commença alors à enlever ses chaussures le plus rapidement possible.

Peut-être pourrait elle le faire avant le début de la mis temps …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Fit une voix dans la pièce.

Ne relevant pas la tête mais son geste stoppé, la remplaçante se permit un sourire.

Le voilà, son espoir.

Devant elle, se tenait contre la porte la fine silhouette de l'agent des fluides. D'un bond, Yuki se redressa et courut jusqu'au jeune homme.

« Zero … ! Commença-t-elle.

- Non. » La devança-t-il.

La footballeuse fut coupée dans son élan. Si l'homme partait comme ça, elle n'était pas rendue.

« Je t'en pris Zero, s'entêta-t-elle.

- J'ai dit non, affirma-t-il.

- Sans ton aide on est fini !

- Je ne sais pas jouer au foot et je ne me montrerai pas.

- Menteur, siffla-t-elle, tu dis ça mais tu as observé tout nos matchs depuis que tu nous connais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais tout faire et apprendre à taper dans un ballon n'est certainement pas très compliqué pour toi ! Tu connais toutes nos techniques, tu ne servirais que de soutien !

- C'est trop dangereux, se défendit neutre l'Ombre, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit pendant le la seconde mis temps …

- Mark et moi resteront avec les coachs et la sécurité sera renforcé …

- Quant bien même …

- Zero ! Hurla la jeune fille en empoignant avec force le col de l'agent du Cercle, on s'est promis qu'on gagnerait cette cup pour Lui !

- Il en serait ravi tu crois ? Grinça-t-il, vous êtes complètement obnubilés par cette victoire que vous avez tous oublié ce qui était le plus important pour vous auparavant !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! »

Yuki laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse de l'homme en noir et ses larmes ne tardèrent pas à apparaître au coin de ses yeux.

« Nous arrêtons tous notre carrière après cette cup … » Murmura-t-elle.

Derrière la barrière de tissus, la jeune rousse sentit les muscles du jeune homme tressaillirent.

« Pardon ? entendit la jeune femme.

- A la fin de la cup, dit-elle docilement, nous mettons tous fin à nos carrières de footballeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous savons que nous avons perdu Son esprit pendant cette compétition et nous voulons mettre un terme définitif à toute cette mascarade …

- Alors pourquoi … ?

- Cette victoire est en dernier hommage. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour honorer sa mémoire puisque juger son assassin est impossible … »

Le silence s'abattit entre eux deux sans qu'aucun ne cherchât à le briser. De longues minutes d'inertie avant que Zero ne se décide.

« C'est d'accord. »

Yuki, tout contre son torse ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle redressa brusquement la tête pour venir observer les fentes du masque de son interlocuteur.

« Pardon ? Souffla-t-elle.

- T'a bien entendu, maintenant ouvre le casier de Micro-Ice. J'ai quinze secondes avant la mis temps. »

oOo

« C'est pas vrai … siffla Rocket en avalant une petite gorgée d'eau.

- La même, grinça Thran, j'y crois pas … La trempe …

- Il faut encore y croire, s'entêta D'Jok, on peut faire quelque chose …

- Et quoi ? Siffla Mei, on ne tiendra pas une seconde mis temps dans ces conditions.

- Je ne leur laisserai pas la victoire ! S'insurgea le roux.

- Aucun de nos ici présents non plus, renchérit Ahito, c'est juste qu'avec toute la volonté du monde, si la seconde période est aussi sévère que la première, nos corps ne suivront pas. Nous ne sommes que six sur le terrain !

- Plus pour très longtemps. » Affirma une voix.

A la porte, Yuki fit une arrivée triomphante. L'équipe la regarda incrédule avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

« Non je ne jouerai pas pour ceux qu'ils le pensent, commença-t-elle, mais je vous prierai de faire un accueil digne de ce nom au nouveau Snow Kid. »

Puis, la jeune fille se décala et fit apparaître dans son dos, Zero, visiblement en train de tester la flexibilité des uniformes, un chiffre trois sur la poitrine.

« Zero ! S'écria D'Jok en se redressant, surpris au possible.

- T'emballe pas le rouquin, cracha le visage de fer, j'ai encore jamais joué avec du monde. Je peux seulement venir en soutien.

- Mais tu vas prendre le poste de Tia ? demanda le capitaine de l'équipe.

- C'est vu avec les coachs, entama l'agent, Tia redescend en milieu de terrain tandis que je prends la place Mark.

- Quoi ? commente incrédule Mei, mais c'est trop risqué de faire rentrer un attaquant dont on ne connait pas le style à ce stade !

- Je copierai le style de Micro-Ice. »

La conclusion laissa pantois les pauvres Snow Kids. Pardon … ?

« On en s'emballe pas, répéta las le jeune homme, je ne l'imite que parce que son style convient à mon physique. »

Puis, lentement, sa tête pivota jusqu'à D'Jok qui observa toujours incrédule son nouveau partenaire.

« Je te préviens, commença-t-il, je ne fais que t'envoyer la baballe, le reste, tu te démerdes. Si on découvre que je n'utilise pas le Souffle la compétition est terminée pour vous.

- Tu vas utiliser la Poussière ? demanda Thran surpris.

- Oui mais par soucis d'égalité, je ne l'utiliserai pas à pleine puissance. Ne vous attendez donc pas à des miracles. Pas de disparitions. »

Ceci dit, l'explication était finie de même que la mis temps qui força les joueurs à retrouver le terrain si familier désormais pour la majorité des Snow Kids, exempt évidement du tout nouveau joueur, qui les rejoignit, les mains presque dans les poches. Allait-il réellement jouer ou allait-il seulement faire semblant ?

Avaient-ils de toute manière d'autres alternatives ?

oOo

_« C'est bientôt le début de la fin de la mis temps ma chère Callie, _entama le présentateur.

_- En effet, _confirma sa collègue_, si les Snow Kids ne reviennent pas au score dans cette manche, s'en serra fini de leur règne sur le Galactik Football !_

_- Je ne peux que vous donnez raison et … Oh mais attendez ! Je crois que nous avons été médisant Callie !_

_- Affirmatif Nork, il semble que les Snow Kids se sont enfin décidés à faire sortir de sa cachette ce fameux joueur masqué !_

_- Maintenant le verdict ! _Commenta l'homme_, comment cette équipe va-t-elle géré ce nouveau joueur qui n'a à ce jour jamais joué en officiel dans une compétition quelconque ?_

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire … _murmura la journaliste_, ce nouveau joueur prendra la place de Mark durant cette rencontre ! En attaque !_

_- Là on peut le dire, les Snow Kids n'ont préparé une bonne surprise … Mais comment va-t-il faire face aux Shadows est encore un mystère !_

_- Plus le temps de cogiter mon cher ami car déjà, la mis temps touche à sa fin ! »_

Zero, à l'entente des commentaires des deux présentateurs, réprima une grimace derrière son masque de fer. Tandis qu'il s'échauffa le peu de muscles qui ne l'étaient pas encore, le jeune homme observait en silence la tribune de son Maître. Il sentait déjà les réprimandes de celui-ci, ou plutôt de son agaçant bras droit. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait seulement droit à la mise à pied … Redressant la tête à cette pensée, l'Ombre sortit de son col un mince collier terminé par un cadran d'horloge d'où s'écrivait des chiffres en lettres d'or.

53 :15

Non, la chance n'aurait rien à voir avec ça. Il l'avait déjà tant entamé … Zero toussota avec force.

« _Zero_, l'appela Aarch, _va te placer_.

- Oui chef … » Fit le jeune homme de mauvaise grâce.

Se dirigeant vers sa place, ses pas le menèrent à passer près de Sinedd qui le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

« Tiens ? entendit-il, encore un avorton ? »

La silhouette ne répondit pas et rejoignit seulement son partenaire du jour dans la zone des attaquants. D'Jok le regarda faire interdit avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à faire ça.

- Dis ça à Yuki et on en reparle, répliqua acerbe le masque de métal.

- Fais juste en sorte de me passer le ballon …

- C'est prévu comme ça. »

Le roux soupira. En réalité, il aurait espéré un peu plus d'humanité de la part du jeune homme mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en assez bonne forme pour lui donner un aperçu de sa véritable nature. A se demander si vraiment, cette attitude agressive lui avait été greffée à la naissance … D'Jok fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées par l'arbitre qui le désigna comme annonciateur des hostilités face à son ennemi de toujours. C'est donc en soupirant que le roux se retrouva face au brun qui le regarda d'un air mauvais.

« Dis, commença le Shadow, vous les recrutez où vos joueurs ? Un cirque ou une maternelle ?

- Fiche lui la paix tu veux ? Siffla le roux, sinon c'est toi qui risque de pleurer …

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi D'Jok.

- Pas de moi. Lui. »

Sinedd n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre la conversation, le ballon partait déjà telle une fusée. Le roux partit à sa suite mais le brun le prit de vitesse et commença déjà son ascension vers le but des Snow Kids dans lequel il désirait ardemment voir son ballon se greffer. C'est grâce à l'intervention de Tia que les SK évitèrent la catastrophe de peu. Le joueur des Shadows avait presque oublié son retour à son propre poste et la sphère s'envola rapidement vers le capitaine de l'équipe d'Akilian qui sans réfléchir, le lança à son tour vers la silhouette immobile de Zero. Avec on ne peut plus de flegme, l'Ombre shoota dans le damier rond que reçut D'jok, légèrement agacé par son manque flagrant de motivation. Il en était déstabilisé, si bien que sa tentative de but se révéla un échec. Le match fut suspendu le temps pour les joueurs de se replacer et le roux retourna à la sienne en grommelant contre le nouveau joueur.

« Si tu as accepté de nous aider Zero, commença-t-il, alors fait au moins preuve d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! »

La silhouette se contenta de tourner la tête, mais quand D'Jok lui tourna le dos, il cru entendre un très inaudible ''Très bien''. Avait-il rêvé ?

Il n'eut pas le temps encore d'y réfléchir car déjà, le match reprenait de plus belle. Presque la même manœuvre se répéta et encore une fois, l'homme au masque se retrouva avec la sphère tant convoitée au pied. Sans qu'il n'eût le temps de le relancer à son partenaire, un Shadow apparut devant lui, dans un nuage charbon. L'immense humanoïde ricana devant lui avant d'entreprendre le vol du ballon. Mais d'un geste vif, la balle changea de pied, laissant l'adversaire un peu pantois. Très bien, le gosse était rapide mais … Il réitéra son action mais de son côté, Zero fit de même, son sourire masqué par son visage de fer. Avec rage, le Shadow augmenta la cadence mais le nouveau Snow Kids n'était décidemment pas près de lâcher son nouveau jouet et le jeune homme recula plus vite encore, la sphère passant à vive allure à chacun de ses pieds. Puis, lassé de ce petit jeu, ses deux pieds prirent en étau le salut du match et ses deux mains partirent se greffer au sol, aux côtés de l'adversaire. Le ballon quitta la terre puis les pieds de l'agent pour venir être percuté avec force et revenir vers l'attaquant principal qui arborait un large sourire.

Enfin, il avait décidé de jouer.

Avec lenteur, Zero reprit une position normale sous les yeux médusés du Shadow qui le regarda incrédule. Le tout jeune SK lui fit un rapide signe de main avant de se replacer sous les commentaires assourdissants des commentateurs.

_« Incroyable action de ce joueur dont on ne sais pas même le nom Callie !_

_- En effet Nork! Il a laissé ce pauvre Shadow sans la moindre possibilité d'action et a ensuite renvoyé le ballon avec dextérité !_

_- Décidément, ce joueur sait jouer ! »_

La confusion occasionnée par l'agent du Cercle permit à D'Jok d'entamer une percée qui fit pâlir les Shadows mais n'abouti jamais, le jeune homme rapidement percuté par l'un des joueurs adversaires, nommé Sinedd. La faute ne fut pas sifflée et c'est avec rage que l'attaquant frappa le sol du poing. Quand il s'apprêta à se redressa, il perçut devant lui une main tendue. Avec stupeur, il regarda son partenaire du jour, posté devant lui, attendant visiblement que le joueur daigne de redresser. Le roux se laissa porter et Zero revint à sa place sans un mot. Ils étaient cette fois côtes à côtes pour une nouvelle manœuvre et cette fois, D'Jok prit conscience de la position de son gardien. Celui-ci avait les genoux fléchis, une main sur chaque et tourna un peu la tête vers le roux avant de reprendre le fil du match. Ce geste, cette position, ce balancement sur chaque jambe … C'était exactement la même façon de faire de Micro-Ice il y a si longtemps …

Reprenant lui aussi le jeu, D'Jok vit avec horreur la balle au pied de Tia qui semblait aux prises avec Sinedd. Avec soulagement, la blanche parvint à se défaire de la présence collante de l'attaquant adverse en relançant la balle à Rocket qui l'a renvoya vers D'Jok. Il ne perdit pas de temps et courut jusqu'aux buts. Il dribla avec adresse l'un des deux défenseurs mais le dernier le prit de court et c'est avec panique qu'il lança le ballon Zero qui s'était lui aussi avancé. Malheureusement, ce dernier fit face au pire des adversaires que pouvait lui souhaiter le roux, Sinedd-la-Terreur en personne, qui venait régler ses comptes à la personne qui avait tourné en dérision son équipe en une demi-fraction de seconde.

Le brun regarda de haut la petite et fine silhouette de son nouvel adversaire. Zero n'en eut cure et se contenta de réitérer la même manœuvre que tout à l'heure dans l'optique de garder la balle. Mais Sinedd était d'un autre niveau que le joueur d'avant et c'est avec peine que l'agent l'empêcha de prendre le ballon. Il grimaça quand il se rendit compte que ce niveau d'adresse ne suffirait pas à faire lâcher prise le brun.

Alors il ne suffisait que de monter d'un niveau.

Ses pieds augmentèrent l'allure et cette fois, ce fut Sinedd qui fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça … Et Zero ne se contenta pas de dribler non … La balle passa par ses genoux aussi et en réalité, tout ce qui pouvait servir de pose pour le damier rond sans que les règles ne le lui interdisent. Il accélérait toujours l'allure en dansant presque avec le ballon, trop proche du bord pour continuer à reculer comme il l'avait précédemment fait. Puis brusquement, Sinedd, complètement hypnotisé par les gestes du jeune homme, le vit s'arrêter net, les bras le long du corps, attendant visiblement un commentaire.

« Tu cherches quelque chose peut-être ? Entendit-il.

_- But des Snow Kids_ ! » Lui répondit la voix de Callie Mystie du haut de son trône.

Incrédule, le Shadow fit volte face pour contempler D'Jok, brandissant fièrement son poing à l'assistance et applaudissant avec véhémence son coéquipier qui passa près du joueur en noir sans un mot.

Il … l'avait ...

Il lui avait fait un pont ? A lui ? Le grand attaquant des Shadows ?

D'Jok en aurait presque pleuré, de la tête de son rival de toujours. Il lui avait pourtant dit, que son ennemi désormais ne serait pas lui, mais bien le petit homme au visage de fer. Cette sensation était comme du temps de Micro-Ice. Zero l'imitait à la perfection.

A la perfection …

Le roux prit de nouveau sa place face à Sinedd qui ruminait bruyamment.

« Alors ? lui fit-il, il est comment notre clown ?

- La ferme. » Siffla le grand brun.

Le ballon fusa et tout deux partirent à sa poursuite. Plus qu'heureux de la tournure que prenait la rencontre, D'Jok prit le pas sur Sinedd qui cria de rage. Il l'a renvoya vers Rocket qui fit la navette vers l'homme au masque qui se lança à la poursuite des buts. Le premier des défenseurs fit rapidement son apparition et Zero dut l'éviter d'une glissade contrôlée sur le côté. Cassé dans son rythme, l'agent ne put que renvoyer le ballon vers l'attaquant des Snow Kids pour éviter le deuxième attaquant. Le roux se rua vers les trois poteaux blancs et fit face au gardien Shadow. Il rassembla ses forces et tira avec précision dans la lucarne.

Malheureusement, le gardien avait anticipé l'action et son poing entra en contact avec le damier rond qui s'envola dans les airs. Essoufflé et rageur, D'Jok mit les deux genoux à terre et observa le ballon s'envolé au-dessus de sa tête. Soudain, il sentit un coup important sur son épaule et contempla incrédule, la silhouette de Zero à la poursuite du ballon.

L'agent du Cercle venait de se servir du corps du joueur pour se propulser vers la balle et se servit de son fluide pour voler au plus près de celle-ci. Arrivé à auteur, il rassembla la Poussière pour frapper le ballon avec force et ce dernier vint se greffer à la droite du gardien qui ne put que voir l'action se faire sans intervenir.

« _But_ ! Hurla dans le moniteur Kali, _but de ce mystérieux joueur pour les Snow Kids ! Il ramène ainsi le score à deux partout ! Egalité de la part des joueurs d'Akilian !_ »

Dans un nuage cendré, Zero atterrit près de D'Jok qui le regardait incrédule. Il le toisa de haut avant de soupirer et lui tendre une main bienfaisante.

« Allez champion, commença-t-il, on a dix-neuf minutes pour gagner je te signale … »

Pardon ? Dix-neuf minutes ? Le roux regarda le chrono et pâlit avec raison. Oui, toutes ces actions avaient donc durées aussi longtemps … Il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

A peine fut il sur ses pieds, que D'Jok sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et le jeune homme s'agrippa avec peine au bras de Zero qu'il sentit se tendre.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda son vis-à-vis.

- Oui … murmura l'attaquant, juste … un peu fatigué …

- Un peu ? Tes jambes tre … ! »

Il fut coupé par la main de son partenaire sur sa bouche de fer tandis que l'autre s'arqua sur l'oreillette qui maintenait la communication avec le staff inquiet. Il se pencha sur le petit corps et lui glissa ces quelques mots à l'endroit où devait se trouver son oreille.

« Pas un mot. »

Dans un soupir, Zero obtempéra et laissa à D'Jok le loisir d'expliquer lui-même qu'il avait glissé sur la petite silhouette. Le jeune homme allait loin pour l'Autre dans son cercueil. Trop loin …

« Eh … héla-t-il en levant le visage vers le haut du stade, il va trop loin hein … ? »

Le jeune homme revint au match après une toux rapide. Dix-huit minutes donc …

La rencontre avait repris d'un côté comme de l'autre. Chacun se battait pour sa propre victoire sans qu'aucun ne prenne réellement l'avantage. Les défenseurs de chaque équipe avait dût faire preuve de leur talent pour que le ballon s'éloigne sous les soupirs d'aise des gardiens. Il ne resta bientôt plus que sept minutes et aucune des deux équipes n'avait pour l'instant changé le score. Les secondes défilaient trop vite aux goûts des Snow Kids, autant que ceux des Shadows.

« _Zero il faut qu'on parle !_ Entendit le visage de fer dans son masque.

- Bal ? demanda-t-il en continuant à courir après la balle, je suis un peu occupé là …

- _Tu te fiches de moi ?_ S'insurgea derrière lui le second du Maître des Fluides, _ton masque nous a envoyé des messages d'urgence médicale !_

- Il déconne c'est tout …

- _Il y a des traces de sang dans ton masque !_

- Je l'ai mal nettoyé la dernière fois … fit Zero en prenant de vitesse un milieu de terrain Shadow et lui coupant la route.

- _Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots !_»

De sa place, Thran renvoya un ballon dangereux pour son frère que l'Ombre s'empressa d'envoyer à son tour à D'Jok.

« Bal, reprit-il en regardant le cadran à sa poitrine, je peux encore tenir quinze minutes …

- _Le match ne dura pas aussi …_ dit Balarius avant de comprendre, _attends … Tu veux dire que …_

- Merci pour tout, finit par dire la silhouette solitaire, et remercie aussi le Maître pour moi.

- _Attends ! Zero … !_ »

Une main sur son masque, le jeune homme coupa définitivement la communication. Six minutes donc … Il fallait qu'il réalise les rêves des Snow Kids en moins de six minutes.

Pas de problème.

Après une petite toux, le visage de fer reprit sa course après l'objet du match, pour le moment entre les pieds d'un milieu Shadow. Non sans peine, Zero parvint à le tacler et le renvoi à D'Jok qui s'élança alors vers les buts. Sa route fut rapidement stoppée par Sinedd qui était venu en renfort des défenseurs impuissants et tacla à son tour violement le pauvre roux qui s'écroula lamentablement et impuissant sur le sol. La faute ne fut encore une fois pas prononcée et s'est avec un sourire de triomphe que le Shadow brun courut à toute allure vers le but Snow Kids. Du coin de l'œil, l'Ombre vit avec compréhension les deux milieux de terrain s'effondrer à leur tour après le passage du ballon, tandis que les défenseurs se redressaient avec peine. Mei tenta de stopper le jeune homme mais rien n'y fit, le Shadow passa sans effort et drible avec adresse Thran qui laissa ses dernières forces dans la vaine tentative d'utiliser le Souffle pour arrêter sa course.

_Quatre minutes._

Les défenses d'Akilian s'étaient écroulées face au jeune homme qui se dressa désormais seul face au gardien qui serra les poings, le visage grave, bien décidé à arrêter toute tentative de son adversaire. Celui-ci, un sourire imbécile greffé aux lèvres, leva le pied et frappa de toutes ses forces le damier rond vers le gardien qui ne s'attendait malheureusement pas à cet angle là et Ahito vit avec horreur le ballon se diriger vers la lucarne opposée. Sinedd savourait presque déjà sa victoire sur les Snow Kids … quand la course du ballon fut stoppée d'une bien étrange manière.

_Trois minutes._

Zero, les bras écartés, était venu en dernier renfort s'opposer au tir et venait de prendre la balle en plein dans l'abdomen. Les restes du fluide utilisés pour sa remontée fulgurante finirent par s'échapper en poussière d'étoiles et le corps du jeune homme retomba sur le sol, les deux pieds écartés, les bras ballants, bien décidé à demeurer debout jusqu'au bout. Le ballon retomba lui aussi au sol et roula doucement, au pied de l'agent des Fluides qui laissa une toux s'échapper de son masque de métal. Sinedd le regarda un instant incrédule, incapable de comprendre comment sa dernière attaque venait d'être mise à mal par cette demi-portion. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, l'Ombre posa un pied sur le ballon qui arrêta sa route incertaine.

« Allez Sinedd … commença-t-il d'un ton moqueur, ça fait déjà deux fois que je te fous ta misère non ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, toujours choqué.

« C'est partie pour une troisième ? »

Sur ces paroles, Zero laissa son fluide s'échapper à son maximum de puissance. D'immenses ailes cendrées firent leur apparition dans le dos du nouveau Snow Kids, dont la puissance fit presque reculer le joueur Shadow.

« Voyons qui est le plus fort Sinned … »

_Deux minutes._

La silhouette d'ange frappa avec force alors du genou la sphère qui partit à la verticale du terrain. Zero prit alors son élan et ses ailes le menèrent rapidement à sa suite. Le brun se reprit dans un hochement de tête furieux et disparut à son tour dans un nuage de poussière noire. Les deux hommes arrivèrent presque à même hauteur du ballon mais le visage de fer frappa à nouveau la balle qui s'envola une nouvelle fois. Sinedd disparut à nouveau tandis que Zero partait à la poursuite du ballon, ses ailes battant l'air avec force. Une deuxième fois, les deux hommes se firent face devant la balle et avant que le brun ne puisse même seulement toucher la sphère, le masque de métal le prit de vitesse et la percuta une dernière fois. Le Shadow vit avec horreur son salut s'éloigner de bien trop haut pour lui et sans espoirs, l'Akilien se laissa choir dans le vide, son regard occupé à contempler l'ange qui continua d'un nouveau battement d'ailes sa course vers le ballon qui déterminerait sa victoire.

Enfin, l'Ombre reprit sa place face au ballon de la victoire. Ses ailes disparurent dans la secondes, remplacées par l'énergie qu'il rassembla dans ce dernier tir.

Pour eux. Les Snow Kids.

Pour Lui.

Pour lui.

_Une minute._

Et Zero tira. De toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. De tout son temps restant.

Le ballon fila droit vers les but Shadows sans que personne de tente de l'arrêter. Le gardien se baissa presque pour laisser le champ libre au but et ainsi éviter, une mort certaine au vu de la puissance. Et Zero marqua.

Les Snow Kids marquèrent.

_« But des Snow Kids !_Hurla Kali Misty en levant de son siège_, but dans les dernières secondes des Snow Kids par le jeune joueur mystérieux qui restera dans les anales ! Et qui permet ainsi aux joueurs d'Akilian de gagner pour la troisième fois, la Galactik Football Cup ! »_

Du haut de son perchoir Zero se permit un sourire. Oui, il l'avait fait …

Et sur sa poitrine, l'horloge s'arrêta.

_Zéro._

* * *

**Et oui, Zéro et non pas Zero ...**

**Je te vénère pour ce que tu as réussi à me pousser à faire Wolffy!**

**Geek-naval**


	10. Last Words and First Shout

**Enfin nous y voilà, l'explication, la révélation, des surprises etc ...**

**Bref! La fin ...**

**Merci de m'avoir suivit jusque là et un grand grand remerciement à Edweis et Junday pour m'avoir reviewser (vous cachez pas derrière eux les autres je sais que vous êtes là!)**

**Et merci encore à Little Wolf of Snow (encore une fois je ne m'en lasserai pas) de m'avoir poussée à mener à bien mon tout premier projet.**

**Sur ce la fin.**

**PS: Ne me tuez pas après la lecture s'il vous plaît ...)**

* * *

**La Poussière**

**Chapitre 10: Last Words and First Shout**

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait tiré et marqué contre les Shadows.

Et ce but, venait de faire gagner les Snow Kids.

Doucement, D'Jok sortit de sa léthargie latente. L'euphorie le prit et comme ses camarades, l'attaquant commença à hurler de joie, criant sa joie à leur sauveur, qui planait toujours du haut du stade. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, un simple sourire sous son masque. Encore sous le coup de la vitesse, son corps continuait doucement à se mouvoir vers le haut, jusqu'à enfin arrêter sa course quelques secondes. A sa poitrine, l'horloge grava ses derniers chiffres.

_Zéro._

Il n'en fallu pas plus à son corps pour recracher avec rage une toux sonore.

« … Merde. » Jura-t-il avant de retomber dans le vide.

C'est à cet instant que Clamp finit de pirater son uniforme qui laissa Dame Simbai blême. Il se crispa sur son écran et ouvrit des yeux affolés.

« Zero ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Devant la guérisseuse, s'étalaient de sombres tâches sur la silhouette sensée représenter l'agent des Fluides.

« Rattrapez-le ! ordonnait-elle à toute voix, il ne peut pas atterrir comme ça ! Rattrapez-le ! »

Elle avait raison. L'Ombre ne semblait plus ne rien entendre ou ressentir et se laissait tomber avec grâce dans le stade, sous les caméras de l'univers.

D'Jok et les autres étaient figés, incapables de faire quoi que ce soit. Le choc, mais aussi leur état propre leur interdisait tout geste. Le match leur avait littéralement coupé les jambes et aucun n'arrivait à forcer leurs muscles à aller à la rescousse de l'Ombre. L'attaquant paniqua.

Impossible.

Impossible qu'il meurt.

Pas lui.

Pas Lui.

Encore une fois …

« Micro-Ice ! » Hurla-t-il.

Le Snow Kids mit ses dernières forces dans son fluide qu'il laissa s'échapper pour stopper la course à la mort de son sauveur. Les autres joueurs se joignirent à la lui mais rien n'y fit, la chute infernal du jeune homme continuait et l'empêcher de se rompre le cou à l'atterrissage était impossible.

Un flash sombre ne fut apparemment pas de cet avis, car à seulement quelques mètres du sol, une silhouette apparut dans un claquement auprès du corps sans vie et disparut avec lui, pour réapparaître au sol, sans dommage.

Sinedd.

Sinedd venait de sauver la vie à la personne qui venait de faire s'envoler ses chances de gagner la compétition de sa vie.

Délicatement, il déposa son mince fardeau et D'Jok n'en attendit pas plus pour enfin faire mouvoir ses jambes à aller à leur encontre. Il s'écroula à bout de force auprès d'eux, tandis que le grand brun tentait vainement d'ôter son masque à Zero, inconscient, d'où laissait s'échapper d'inquiétantes traces pourpres. Puis, la main désormais vivante de l'Ombre vint aider les doigts tremblants de l'attaquant adverse, et enfin, les deux équipes et le monde, purent découvrir le visage du jeune inconnu.

Ses traites laissèrent le roux et tous les autres figés. Impossible …

« Dommage, murmura Zero d'un air fatigué, t'y croyais, hein ? »

Oui, D'Jok y avait cru. Que cet homme soit son ami disparu. Mais non, le jeune brun en face de lui n'était pas Micro-Ice.

Ses pommettes, son nez, ses yeux, sa bouche … Rien n'y faisait, Zero restait bel et bien un pur inconnu. Celui-ci grimaça en tentant un rire.

« Et non, dit-il à l'attaquant, pas Lui, mais je sais ce que tu veux savoir DJ … »

Les SK se raidirent à l'unisson, largement imité par leurs entraîneurs, là haut dans leur repère.

« Il faut te soigner, Zero, murmura le joueur roux, sinon tu vas …

- Mourir ? Le coupa l'inconnu, c'était déjà finit pour moi avant que je ne naisse …

- On peut encore … ! Tenta désespérément l'attaquant.

- Non, je dois vous parler, à vous, pas aux autres … »

Les Shadows comprirent le message. Tous se relevèrent vivement et empêchèrent l'unité de soin de venir à la rescousse. Nombres de personnes s'insurgèrent mais l'équipe empêchait toute communication avec le presque mort, Clamp s'occupant des virtuels, les larmes aux yeux. Quand enfin, ils furent sûrs de ne plus être dérangé, Zero entama son récit, son dernier.

« Je me suis occupé de votre équipe depuis longtemps que je ne l'aie dit … depuis le temps où Micro-Ice y était encore, commença-t-il difficilement, je sais pourquoi il a été tué … »

Ces quelques paroles captèrent une attention morbide de la part de l'équipe. Les derniers mots d'un mort.

« Je l'ai vu se cacher parfois de vous, pour pouvoir souffrir en silence, loin … de vos yeux. Au début, ce n'était que quelques spasmes … mais rapidement, il ne put même pas retenir ses cris … Je l'ai retrouvé un jour, agonisant … dans un couloir après le couvre feu. Je l'ai ramené le plus … rapidement … possible … à un médecin de notre organisation et le constat fut sans appel : son fluide … était en train de le tuer. »

Les joueurs se redressèrent incrédules, se cherchant du regard. Le fluide … ?

« Il changeait … à même le corps de Micro-Ice … et la transformation le tuait. Mais ce n'était pas le pire : une autre organisation enquêtant sur les fluides … avait eu vent de ce changement et … tenta alors de s'emparer de lui. Je fus charger … de sa sécurité … mais il venait en trop grand nombre pour moi et l'état dans lequel était Micro-Ice. Je … ne pouvais rien faire pour qu'un jour, il ne finisse entre leurs mains ... C'est lui qui trouva … la solution … »

Zero marqua une pause à ce moment et reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Encore une fois, la sentence était sans appel.

« Il m'a demandé … de le tuer. »

Les paroles firent l'effet d'une bombe dans l'équipe. Même Sinedd pivota la tête, surpris, écoutant malgré lui le récit du mourant. Les Snow Kids toisaient étrangement le mourant qui laissa échapper un sourire.

« Je sais … murmura-t-il, ça m'a fait … le même effet. Mais cette tête de mule ne voulait rien … savoir. Sa mort signifiait … que ces hommes vous lâchaient et ça … c'est la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Alors … avec la complicité du Maître, je dus le tuer ce jour là … de deux balles dans le torse … »

Le silence s'installa lourdement dans l'audience, pesant et douloureux. Aucun ne semblait en mesure de prononcer une seule autre parole et Zero sourit dans les bras du rouquin.

« Je sais … murmura-t-il, vous pouvez me haïr autant que vous le souhaiter. Mais j'ai fait … ce qu'il m'a demandé. Ça a … été aussi dur … pour moi … que pour vous … »

Son souffle baissait de plus en plus et personne ne fit de remarque, encore choqué.

« Ce n'est pas grave … continua-t-il dans un murmure, j'ai l'habitude …

- Tais-toi … souffla D'Jok, ne parle plus … »

Il ne pouvait pas dire ''qu'importait ce qu'il avait fait pour l'ancien attaquant des Snow Kids'', mais … le fait est que Zero avait aujourd'hui donné sa vie pour eux, et apparemment pour Micro-Ice aussi. Lui en vouloir ? Frapper un mourant ne changerait pas le court de l'histoire.

« Je comprends, lui murmura-t-il comme pour le rassurer, ne t'inquiète pas … »

Un mince filet de sang s'échappa des lèvres de l'Ombre et ce dernier étira un faible sourire. Une larme glissa silencieuse sur sa joue et ses paupières se fermèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à finalement, envelopper entièrement ses pupilles noirs. Comme le défunt avant lui, Zero s'éteignit, lui dans les bras de gens qu'il pouvait appeler amis.

oOo

La mort du jeune homme sur le stade même avait secouée les passions. Beaucoup avait accusé les deux équipes d'avoir purement et simplement assassiné le joueur inconnu en le laissant sur le terrain, mais grâce à l'intervention de Brian Simbrai, le pire avait été évité. Ce nouveau drame parmi les Snow Kids pesait sur la popularité de l'équipe mais celle-ci n'avait pas lâché et entraînait dorénavant la prochaine génération des joueurs d'Akilian qui promettait largement. Chacun des anciens joueurs aidaient ces jeunes joueurs, et profitaient de leur retraite de footballer comme chacun y entendait.

_Malgré la mort, la vie se doit de continuer._

_Car la faucheuse est sa finalité dans tous les cas._

_Personne ne peut y échapper._

oOo

« Alors voici vos affectations. Elles prendront mesure dès que vous quitterez cette pièce et ce, jusqu'à la nouvelle cup. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

Dans l'auditoire, l'ensemble des capuches se hocha silencieusement. Brim Simbra observa un instant les nouveaux gardiens des possesseurs de fluide. Tous ici présent, masquait dans leur cœur une peine immense et avait atterrit ici, cherchant ainsi échapper à ceux qui leur en voulaient.

« Très bien, déclara-t-il d'un air fatigué, vous pouvez disposer. »

Les Ombres se relevèrent à l'unisson et tous glissèrent jusqu'à la porte dans le silence le plus profond.

« Aisu ? Héla-t-il, j'ai à te parler. »

Une courte silhouette se détacha du lot pour se poster silencieusement devant le Maître des Fluides. Quand enfin le dernier gardien s'en fut allé, Simbra s'écroula sur sa chaise et tourna le dos à son jeune subalterne. Le silence s'installa un temps avant que le Maître ne se décida enfin à briser la glace.

« Penses-tu en être capable, Aisu ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous doutez de moi Maître ? » Répliqua amusé le jeune homme à la voix de métal.

Le Maître du Cercle lui envoya un regard noir avant de retourner à l'immense écran d'où on pouvait clairement distinguer un tableau, dans lequel s'étalait des noms en face des équipes de football les plus importantes du monde. Vers le bas, le nom d'Aisu demeurait en face d'un dont la réputation n'était plus à faire quant à la puissance de son fluide.

_Snow Kids_

« J'ai peur de tes sentiments, continua l'humanoïde, j'ai peur qu'ils t'entravent …

- Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? demanda son homologue d'un ton jovial.

- Pourras-tu le supporter tout ce temps ? »

L'encapuchonné ne répondit pas cette fois-ci. Il se borna à toiser son supérieur avant de soupirer et tourner les talons. Le Maître le laissa aller avant de l'interpeler au seuil de la porte.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours les protéger, déclara-t-il en coupant la silhouette dans sa course, ton cœur se brisera avant. »

Il ne put que contempler le dos du jeune homme qui baissa les épaules avant de porter une main à son visage, ôter son masque de métal et pivoter d'un quart de tour jusqu'à lui.

« Je sais de quoi vous voulez parler mais mon cœur demeurera intact, assura-t-il d'une toute nouvelle voix, je passerai ma vie à protéger les générations futurs des Snow-Kids. Qu'importe ma propre peine. Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dis ? »

Brim Simbra scruta désespérément le peu de visage qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir. Intact, comme il avait été et comme il le sera vraisemblablement plus tard.

Le Maître des Fluides le laissa sortir sans bruits de la pièce qui se mura alors dans un silence respectueux. Le vieil humanoïde porta une main à son visage avant porter son autre à la console qui s'étalait devant lui. Un dossier peu fournit apparut alors à l'écran et c'est avec des yeux impassibles qu'il contempla un visage de fer.

Z.E.R.O

Il effaça toutes les données qui conféraient une quelconque vie au jeune défunt. Puis, resta un instant lattant.

Zero était mort ce jour là, dans les bras de personnes qui le considéraient comme un ami, lui, pourtant seul. Le Cercle ne pouvait laisser son corps à la police galactique et l'avait dérobé à leur insu, en leur donnant un corps fictif la place.

C'est là que les choses se corsaient pour le Maître.

Z.E.R.

Il avait lui-même récupéré le corps, comme un dernier hommage à son courage, accompagné de son fidèle bras droit. Mais ce qui se passa dans la petite fourgonnette avait été au-delà de tout ce qu'aurait pu prévoir l'humanoïde.

Z.E.

La Poussière, cachée dans le corps mort alors, c'était brusquement mise en action, seule. Elle avait provoqué dans l'arrière de la voiture, une véritable tempête blanche-cendrée, jusqu'à recouvrir complètement le corps de son possesseur. Les deux agents du Cercle n'avait put que constater et contempler ébahis la scène avant que le fluide ne se résorbe de lui-même, revenant à sa place d'origine, dans le corps du jeune homme.

Il était alors apparut. Intact, comme avant.

Z.

Comme avant les opérations sur son visage. Les cicatrices du passé entièrement résorbées.

Neuf, comme au jour de sa naissance.

.

Et ses yeux s'étaient rouverts. Bleus, comme avant.

A.

Le Brim regarda un instant le figuré des planètes qui trônaient sur un mur.

A.I.

« Pourquoi Akilian ? murmura-t-il, pourquoi faire subir ce genre de vie à ce garçon ? »

A.I.S.

« Te rends-tu compte que tu l'as maudit ainsi ? Que recherches-tu ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert comme cela ?

A.I.S.U.

Oui le Souffle avait commencé sans prévenir à dévorer le corps de Micro-Ice. Mais jamais celui-ci ne vit de main bienveillante. Il alla de lui-même jusqu'à Dame Simbai qui lui annonça l'implacable verdict : mourant. Son Souffle devenait incontrôlable et c'est là que lui, le Maître des Fluides, fut appelé. Il avait bien vite compris la situation et même lui, ne put qu'endiguer la propagation de la perturbation.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'état de l'attaquant ne passa pas inaperçu dans le milieu de la recherche noire et bien vite, Micro-Ice fut pris pour cible pour son évolution du fluide d'Akilian. Bon nombre de fois, les SK furent pris pour cible, jusqu'à la mort de leur gardien de l'époque. Il s'en voulu et le fait de mettre ses amis en danger était devenu insupportable. Il proposa donc son plan au Maître du Cercle.

Il devait mourir.

Tous simplement.

Et l'Humanoïde avait accepté.

Ils avaient tout trois, avec la complicité du bras droit de l'aîné, effacés toutes traces de ce que savait Dame Simbai à propos du jeune homme. Ils avaient ensuite créé un faux corps que Micro-ice avait lui-même abattu, comme pour dire adieu à sa vie passé. Il avait subi de lourdes opérations pour se métamorphoser et ainsi, disparaître pour toujours.

Et il avait endossé le rôle de son gardien mort.

Etait mort en tant que Zero.

Pour ensuite renaître en tant que Micro-Ice.

Il était maintenant Aisu.

Mais pour combien de temps ? Brim n'en avait aucune idée.

« Pourquoi as-tu maudit l'un de tes enfants de la sorte Akilian ? murmura-t-il, son cœur se brisera avant d'avoir passé ce siècle … »

oOo

Une silhouette écailleuse gardait la main d'un autre, allongé dans un lit et le souffle difficile. Elle lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille tandis que le mourant acquiesçait silencieusement. Puis, le plus jeune des deux se mit à grogner en tendant la tête vers la fenêtre. Ses crocs luisirent mais il fut bien vite couper dans son élan par son aîné qui lui intima de se taire.

« Je l'attendais, murmura-t-il à son fils, laisse-nous seuls … »

Malgré sa réticence, le jeune lézard disparut derrière la porte, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans la seule présence du vieil footballer et la lumière tamisée de sa lampe.

« Tu savais que je viendrais, déclara une voix dans les ténèbres d'un coin de pièce.

- Je suis le dernier encore en vie de ton époque, rétorqua Luur, ça aurait été dommage que tu ne sois pas là dans mes dernières heures … »

La silhouette ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'avancer dans la lumière et ainsi, dévoiler son visage au lézard. Celui-ci réprima un sourire.

« Tu n'as pas changé durant ce dernier siècle, souffla-t-il.

- Toi par contre tu as vieilli, répliqua Micro-Ice, ton peuple et toi vivez vraiment longtemps.

- Une caractéristique de notre race … Comme un certain odorat …

- C'est comme ça que tu as su pour le corps dans ma tombe ? »

Loor acquiesça silencieusement.

« Merci d'ailleurs, à toi et tes hommes d'avoir gardé le secret.

- Tu es déjà allé les voir non ? murmura l'ancien attaquant.

- Oui … Tous.

- Et tes camarades à toi ?

- … Je ne suis apparu que quand ils virent leurs dernières lueurs, murmura l'homme.

- C'est dur ?

- … Très. »

Ce simple mot coupa court la discussion pour un certain moment. Luur observa sans pudeur le visage de son cadet, la lumière s'éteignant doucement pour le vieux lézard.

« Tu les … protèges ? Souffla-t-il difficilement.

- Evidemment, siffla son voisin.

- La solitude … doit être … dur …

- On s'y fait …

- C'est … triste … pour …

- Dort Luur, lui intima l'éternel d'une voix plus douce, dort puisque tu le peux. »

La créature d'écailles acquiesça doucement en souriant et ferma doucement les yeux sur la dernière image de son cadet, qui dans quelques décennies, le dépassera certainement.

Ce doit être difficile à vivre, de voir les autres mourir, leurs enfants bien plus tard, et puis …

L'Ombre vit le dernier survivant de son ère disparaître sous les yeux. Il resta un instant à contempler son corps désormais sans vie, le visage indifférent. Sa tête pivota d'un quart de tour quand il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. Le lézard qui s'en était allé revint dans la chambre de son père mais trouva la pièce, indubitablement vide.

oOo

Sur le toit, la silhouette solitaire observa les étoiles brillantes dans ce milieu de la nuit. Il capta l'une d'elles de son orbe d'acier et la scruta d'interminables minutes en silence. La mince stature sortit ensuite un long poignard de son étui et la présenta à cette même étoile.

Puis, il enfonça d'un coup sec la lame dans sa poitrine.

Son corps se figea un moment, avant que son pied ne se décale pour maintenir le reste debout. La main sur le manche resta sur place pour la déloger après quelques secondes de latence.

L'Ombre se redressa ensuite. Il força son visage à se tourner vers son étoile et la défia du regard.

« Un jour Akilian … murmura-t-il, me laisseras-tu mourir en paix ? »

La solitude est difficile, Micro-Ice l'a largement compris ce dernier siècle. Il n'a pas défié la Mort mais c'est elle qui a fait de lui sa victime. Combien d'hommes et de créatures n'avait-il pas déjà envoyé chez Elle ? Akilan ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il n'avait besoin pour lui-même que de la rejoindre, elle et ses amis ?

Non. Ou bien si, mais elle semble déterminée à le faire souffrir encore quelques siècles de plus.

L'avait-il défié, pour son plus grand malheur ?

Pas dans tout les souvenirs que Micro-Ice pouvait encore rassembler de cette époque …

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà qui conclut ma carrière d'auteur de fanfictions ... (ou pas)**

**Pourquoi Luur me direz-vous ? Il n'y a pas de raisons précises ... En vérité, je ne sas pas pourquoi lui en dernier, sans doutes parce que quand j'ai imaginé la fin (il y a de ça quelques temps), j'ai vu ce lézard que j'ai tout de suite apprécié malgré son attitude. Il n'est pas si méchant ...**

**Je sais, cette fin est complètement... je trouve pas de mot. Bref. Si vous n'avez rien compris, je vous expliquerai en détail si vous me posez la question.**

**Sur ces dernières paroles, merci à tous de m'avoir permis de finir cette fiction.**

**Geek-naval, pour la dernière fois.**


End file.
